Snowed In
by insight-to-insanity
Summary: A blizzard traps Jou and Seto inside Kaiba Corp. SJ yaoi, don't like don't read...bad summary, not bad story.
1. Chapter One

HELLO EVERYONE!!! Miss me? Yeah, I didn't think so ^_^ hee hee Okay, I got the idea for this story like...a year and a half ago, but didn't start writing it till now(I'm such a procrastinator, ne?) I had the idea because I wanted to do this one scene...but it doesn't really fit anymore...ah well. At first this was going to be really quick and a little ooc, but then I decided to not do that...and so was born this fic!  
  
Okay, if you have read The Joys of School Projects let me just say, that I highly doubt I'll be doing a sequel. If I did, it would be PWP, and don't want to do that to that story...so....yeah....But thank you for reviewing!! And um, feel free to review for this story too ::wink wink nudge nudge::  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! DON'T SUE ME!!!!  
  
Warning: This contains yaoi (guy/guy stuff) Don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Little note about updates: I won't be updating as regularly as I did for my other fics simply because of school...grrr...believe me I'm *very* angry about that fact. But this will be completed, so don't worry about me just cutting it off. I pretty much got it figured out what I want to happen, now I just got to figure out how it happens!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"Spoken"  
  
*** means lapse in time or character switch (the story will make it clear)  
  
*flashback* means....well, I think you can figure that one out on your own notes  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Jounouchi Katsuya stood outside the tall steel gates of Kaiba Corporation. Gazing up at the immense building large snowflakes flitted down from the sky and fell softly on his face and quilted his hair and coat. His cheeks were raw and the tip of his nose was numb from the cold. The blizzard like conditions whipped around him, pushing and pulling and tugging at him in every direction with the wind howling demands in his frozen, red ears.  
  
It was all Kaiba's fault.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya was lounging in an oversized T-shirt and a pair of boxers near the space heater he had set up in the corner of his bedroom, rubbing his hand together and blowing warm air onto them. A mist of white smoke lifted from the hot chocolate he had resting on his desk. It was January and the temperature had reached a record low for Domino City.  
  
Peachy.  
  
"KATSUYA!" He heard his father bellow from the downstairs. Jou jumped, nearly burning his hand on the heater. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Jou flinched and trudged across the room slowly. He was in for it now. His father was going to kill him. The blonde boy entered the kitchen and was immediately assaulted. His vision had been completely blocked.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" His father screamed. Katsuya peeked tentatively out from underneath the dish towel his father had flung at his head upon entrance. The man was currently standing in a tower of a rage and waving a piece of paper around. Katsuya squinted his eyes.  
  
"It looks like a paper...um, do you want a pen or something?" Jou asked politely. "They're in the cabinet.".  
  
The vein in his father's neck began to pop out...oh, that is not good.  
  
"Katsuya," He said with feigned calmness. "This is a bill. A bill for that credit card I gave you. Do you remember what that credit card was for?"  
  
"...Emergencies." Katsuya muttered.  
  
"Yes, Katsuya, emergencies. NOT TO BUY SOME DAMNED CLOTHES!" Apparently feigning calm was too much work for his father.  
  
"But it was an emergency!" Katsuya pleaded.  
  
"Impressing your little friends does not count as an emergency!" He spat angrily.  
  
Katsuya glared. "It wasn't my friends I was trying to impress!"  
  
His father opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut. A grin flitted across his face. "So there is someone. Care to tell me who?"  
  
Katsuya's face turned a shade of red. "It's no one..."  
  
"All right Katsuya. I suppose I can understand that...when I was your age I did some pretty stupid things to impress the girls, too." He smiled at his son tenderly, though he still looked a little mad. "So you go and return those clothes, and we'll have no problem."  
  
Katsuya began wringing his hands and biting his bottom lip; it was a nervous habit he had had ever since he was a little boy. "Uh, actually, I can't do that."  
  
His father's vein popped a bit more. "Oh?" He said in a shaky voice. "Why not?"  
  
"Because...there's no return on sale items."  
  
His dad's eyes became unnaturally wide. "Sa...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW EXPENSIVE THAT ALL WAS? MY ENTIRE WARDROBE COSTS AS MUCH AS ONE SHIRT!"  
  
"Err...it wasn't that expensive..." Jou said slowly. His father thrusted the paper underneath his nose with a trembling hand. "Oh. Okay...I guess it was. Wow. I didn't even notice that zero..."  
  
"OUT!!" His father screamed pointing at the door.  
  
Katsuya looked at him incredulously. "You're kicking me out?!"  
  
"THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M PAYING FOR THIS BILL! NOW GO OUT THERE AND GET A DAMN JOB!" He yelled.  
  
"You expect me to go job hunting? Now?! Do you know what time of year it is?" Jou pointed to the window. "It's like a blizzard out there! The weatherman advised people to stay inside!"  
  
His father shook his head. "No, he advised people to stay off the roads."  
  
"...You want me to walk? I'll freeze!"  
  
"It is rather cold, isn't it?" He mused, then smiled with all the fatherly love and then some he could manage at the moment. "Hey, maybe you should wear those clothes you bought!"  
  
"But...they're sort of tight...and thin..."  
  
His father bestowed upon him a grin that implied he wasn't all there. "Well why don't you wrap them all around you? Like a shawl!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"NO BUTS MISTER! GO GET A JOB! I MEAN IT! I'M NOT PAYING FOR THIS STUFF!" His father said, then sneered at his son. "You're wasting daylight, Katsuya. I'd get a move on."  
  
Katsuya graced his father with a departing withering look and stalked out then door...then stalked right back in to put on some clothes.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya's glove cladded hands wrenched open the newspaper for the eigth time that day. He and his father didn't get the paper delivered to their house, so he had to buy it out of one of those machines that cost 50 cents. The damn thing had eaten two whole dollars before relinquishing a paper. Apparently getting the paper the normal way was "expensive and unnecessary". All the news worth knowing would be on TV or heard through the grape vine, or at least that was his father's belief. He really was a cheapskate. He and Kaiba would get along famously.  
  
Of course, Katsuya knew he really shouldn't be complaining about his father's odd habits. He was a good man...a little too fond of the drink at times, but all in all a good man.  
  
Jou pulled his coat closer, the snow was beginning to fall even harder. So far, all the jobs he tried for were a complete bust. They all wanted "college graduates" or "qualified people" or "no snot nosed brats". Honestly, what was the world coming to? He had gone out for a job in the Domino Bank, but they said he was too immature and suggested he try to become a clown for the local party business.  
  
It was really mean of them to suggest that.  
  
The clown position had been filled for weeks.  
  
He scanned the help wanted page with tired eyes. OH! What was this? 'No experience necessary'? Well, hell! Katsuya had that! He was chalk full of no experience! He read the rest of the ad and hung his head in defeat. It was for Burger World. There was no way he would work there. It was bad enough he had to put with Anzu at school, he did not intend to work with her. The prospect of flipping burgers while vainly trying to drown out one of her friendship speeches with music inside his head made him feel a bit queasy.  
  
He read the page again, his eyes pausing on one ad.  
  
No experience necessary.  
Salary of nine dollars an hour.  
Personal assistant needed  
For Kaiba Seto.  
  
Jou read the ad again. Nine dollars an hour was pretty good. And being a personal assistant didn't seem so hard. Plus, it was Kaiba Seto. It only seemed fitting that Kaiba should hire him. After all, it was his fault Katsuya had to buy the clothes.  
  
If he wasn't so damn attractive Katsuya wouldn't have felt the desperate need to impress him.  
  
***  
  
"Morons. Each one of them. Why do I even keep them on if they're not going to work?" Seto asked himself as he blow dried his hair with one hand, and attempting to hold the towel that continued to try to slip off his slim hips with the other. He turned the blow dryer off with a sigh. "I suppose I'll fire them in a few weeks...or at least dock their pay."  
  
Seto was by no means happy.  
  
It was the first day of Winter Vacation, which should make any student thrilled beyond belief. And he would have been, if it hadn't been for said morons. He had been so busy as of late with his company that he hadn't been able to spend as much time with his little brother as he wanted. Mokuba said he understood that Seto was preoccupied and that it was all right, but Seto wouldn't hear it. The last thing he wanted to do was ignore his brother. So he had decided that he would actually take a Winter Vacation for once. Usually he would use the time off school to his full advantage to get work done, but not this time.  
  
At least, that was plan.  
  
"Damn idiots." He muttered as he slid a blue button down shirt over his head. "Its just a little bit snow."  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Seto sat up in bed, yawned and stretched his arms lazily above his head. He hadn't slept in till 6:30 for longer than he could remember. It felt really good. The phone beside his bed rang.  
  
"Yes?" He spoke into it.  
  
"Um, hello Mr. Kaiba." Came a girl's voice. Seto resisted the urge to groan in frustration. It was that blonde girl that worked the front desk. How that girl had ever managed to get into the local college had been a mystery to Seto for the longest time. She was a complete air head. He had satisfied himself with the thought that she had slept around to get in, which was entirely plausible. She hit on him every chance she got.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled.  
  
"I thought you should know that more than half of the workers scheduled for today said they couldn't come in."  
  
Seto's eye twitched. "And that would be because...?"  
  
"Why the snow, of course." She replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"The snow?" He repeated flatly. "They didn't come in because it snowed a few inches last night?"  
  
"Well, it's supposed to snow even more today...a lot of other businesses closed for the-"  
  
"I'm not closing." He snapped. "I'll be there shortly. Compile a list of all the people who refused to come in because of the minuscule amount of snow we received."  
  
"Yes sir." She said, then with a giggle added. "I'll be anxiously awaiting you."  
  
Kaiba hung up.  
  
*Flashback done*  
  
Seto grabbed his briefcase, leaving his black portfolio and laptop there. He would have no used for either. All the papers in the portfolio were on record at Kaiba Corp, and he had a computer there. He rushed out the door of his room, down the stairs to the main door before he paused.  
  
"Mokuba?" He said, looking at his little brother who was currently playing some video game on their big screen TV. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I could ask you the same." Mokuba frowned. "I thought you weren't going to work during this vacation."  
  
Seto set his briefcase down and walked towards his brother. "I know. But a lot of people didn't show up. I'm only going to work one day."  
  
Mokuba sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll see you when you get done with whatever it is you need to get done." He quickly hugged his brother and returned to his game.  
  
Seto looked at his brother for a few moments before going outside in the surprisingly strong winds. 'Those stupid bastards...'  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! You're here! I was getting worried!" The girl at the front desk exclaimed loudly, flicking her curly blond hair back and batting her false eyelashes madly.  
  
Seto rubbed his temple. "Please, Karen, I don't want to be here as it is. Don't make me want to leave even more."  
  
The girl looked crestfallen. "It's Kari..."  
  
"Whatever. Did you do what asked of you?"  
  
She seemed to brighten a bit and held out a couple pieces of paper. "That's all their names, Kaiba sir."  
  
He snatched it out of her freshly manicured hands. "Good." He replied curtly and pressed the elevator button.  
  
"Um, Mr. Kaiba?" She said quietly from behind him.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"Do you want the other list?"  
  
"...Other list?"  
  
"Y-yes." She stammered. "You see...more people left toda-"  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Well...I- I don't know exactly how many...there were an awful lot-"  
  
The elevator opened and he stuck one foot inside to keep it from closing. "Then how many are left? Do you at least know that?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir." She answered nervously.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"There's only seventeen left, sir, counting me."  
  
"Sevente..." Kaiba breathed.  
  
Oh yes. There would be hell to pay.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya strided into the building with all the false confidence he could muster. Stupid Kaiba. He made him feel so...weak. Of course he could never let him know that. Katsuya would be teased mercilessly for it. The room he entered was pretty big, though in comparison to the rest of the building it was small. In the center by the back wall was a large black desk and some blonde girl snapping her gum in an irritable fashion and searching through her purse.  
  
"Um, hello?" Katsuya said to her. She raised her head and glared at him. "Where is Kaiba Seto's office?"  
  
"Top floor, take a right, last office on the corner." She answered quickly. "Hand me my coat, won't you?"  
  
Katsuya gave her the heavy nylon jacket that was hanging on the edge of the desk. "Are you leaving?" He asked her.  
  
"Of course I am! Everyone else is gone, and if it keeps up like that," She pointed towards the window. "I won't be able to get out of the parking garage."  
  
In Katsuya's opinion, it really didn't look that bad outside.  
  
Wait...had it started snowing harder...?  
  
"Will you move?" She snapped. "I have to go."  
  
"Yeah, fine, whatever." Jou muttered and stepped towards the elevator and out of her way. She murmured insults under her breath.  
  
Once she was outside, Katsuya stuck his tongue out at her. It may have been childish, but he never exactly claimed to be mature. Where was that girl's holiday cheer? Kaiba would really have to fire her. She was a total bitch.  
  
"Top floor, take a right, last office on the corner..." Katsuya whispered to himself as he sped walked down the hall towards said office. He paused at the door and attempted to smooth his hair and clothes. Taking in a deep breath he knocked three times.  
  
***  
  
Bang, bang, bang.  
  
Seto twitched at the sound. It was that girl again. She had already been up there three times asking if she could get him anything, if he felt well, if he wanted to go out with her Saturday night. To the last he looked up and smiled with pretended glee as he said in a deliberately slow manner, "I have absolutely no desire to look upon your horrid face anymore than it is necessary...which if you've forgotten, it isn't." At the threat of losing her job, her lips thinned and she sharply turned to go down stairs back to her post. He hadn't heard a peep out of her for five hours after that.  
  
Again the knocking sounded, only this time louder and impatient. Seto growled out, "Come in. It's open."  
  
He heard the door open and soft footfalls on his carpet, but she didn't say a word. Seto snarled behind the computer screen. "Have you lost your ability for speech?"  
  
"I-I wanted to talk to you." A voice said politely but with the barely veiled underlying of a grimace at the courtesy of it all.  
  
Seto's eyes widened slightly. That voice...he knew it. He stood up to get a look at the person in his office. Jounouchi Katsuya stood in his doorway, his cheeks and nose red and his blond hair was wet from the melting snow that lay on top of it and was sticking to his face.  
  
Seto took in a breath, he was unsure as to what to do. He hated being unsure about anything. "Close the door." He ordered. He noted that Katsuya did as instructed promptly. Something was going on. The puppy wouldn't do that normally.  
  
"What the hell do you want, mutt?" Seto asked coldly.  
  
"A job."  
  
"A job?" Seto echoed. "You expect me to hire you?"  
  
"Well...yeah."  
  
Seto sat back down in his chair and resumed typing. He wasn't really paying attention to what he was typing. He just wanted an excuse not to look at Katsuya. The blonde's eyes made him feel uneasy. "And what would I possibly hire you for?"  
  
"...Personal assistant." Katsuya answered.  
  
Seto hesitated and smirked at the computer. "You do realize that would mean you would have to run errands for me, don't you?" Jou nodded. "Heh. I always said I was your master."  
  
Jou was glaring at Seto. The CEO didn't have to see the puppy to know what he was doing. It was like a sixth sense.  
  
"Look Kaiba," Katsuya said irritably, all pretenses of respect slipping away. "Will you hire me or not?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
Jou was surprise by the suddenness of his question. "Huh?"  
  
"Why here? There must be dozens of other places."  
  
"...They all turned me down. You were a last resort."  
  
"I'm flattered." Seto scoffed. "What about the local kennel?"  
  
Katsuya gritted his teeth. He knew where this was going. "They wouldn't hire me."  
  
"Really?" Seto sounded genuinely shocked. "One would think that with your vast knowledge and experience with canines that you'd be a sure bet."  
  
"Damn it, Kaiba! I'm-"  
  
"Would you really work for me?" Seto cut in. "Do as I demand? Run seemingly unimportant tasks at a moments notice? Let me call you at all hours of the night to work for me?"  
  
"Would you really hire me?"  
  
Seto tsked him. "Answer my question first, puppy."  
  
"Yes. I would." Jou replied. He waited a few moments. "Would you hire me?"  
  
"Not a chance in hell, mutt." He replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Katsuya screeched at him. "Then why would you ask me all those things?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "Curiosity."  
  
"You...you..."  
  
"On your way out, tell that girl at the front desk to bring me up the Cuttington file." Seto pointed to door for Jou to leave.  
  
Katsuya's eyes narrowed into sharp slits. "She isn't there."  
  
Seto faltered and looked up, instantly wishing he hadn't. Katsuya's honey brown eyes were burning angrily. Even though he wanted to drop the gaze, he knew that if he did it would make Jou think he had made Seto feel weak in some way. And even though he had, there was no reason for him to know.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She was leaving just as I came in. She said everyone else was gone, too." Katsuya flashed him a toothy grin. "Have fun working, Kaiba. Looks like you're all alone." And with that he headed out leaving Seto glaring at his back.  
  
***  
  
'That,' He thought to himself as he rode the elevator down. 'was the dumbest thing I've ever done. I should have pressed more for the job, if not just to be close to him!'  
  
The lights flickered. Katsuya smiled. For some reason it gave him satisfaction to know that not everything ran smoothly in Kaiba Corp. And it wasn't just the flickering lights in the elevator, but also all the people who had gotten up and left. He stepped off the elevator and into the main lobby.  
  
"It was just a bit of snow, I don't know what was..." Katsuya trailed off as he gaped the window. It looked as if someone had put a large white blanket in front of it. Wrapping his arms around himself, he pushed at the door with his shoulder. It opened about four inches before slamming shut again from the sheer force of the winds. He tried again, this time only managing three.  
  
Katsuya groaned in frustration and slid down the wall. He knew that if he went outside the wind alone would knock him down, and he wasn't exactly a heavyweight; a strong enough gust could send him pretty far. Katsuya stayed on the floor for about fifteen minutes before deciding that not only was the lobby exceptionally cold, it was also extremely boring. Which brought up the question, why the hell was he down there when he could be with Kaiba?  
  
An impish grin splashed across his face, he was beginning to like snow more and more.  
  
***  
  
"You." Kaiba said accusingly as Katsuya stood in his door way yet again. Albeit he looked drier this time.  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba. Me." Katsuya made his way towards the desk and plopped down in one of the oversized chairs facing it.  
  
Seto frowned. "What do you want, mutt? I already told you I'm not planning on hiring you."  
  
"I know that." Katsuya said, eyeing the objects on Seto's desk.  
  
"Then why the hell are you in my office?"  
  
"It was boring down in the lobby."  
  
"And you were down there because...?" Seto asked impatiently.  
  
"I can't leave." Katsuya answered as he examined a white gold dragon pen with sapphires as its eyes.  
  
Seto snatched the pen away from him. "What do you mean "I can't leave."? It can't be that difficult. Everyone else seems to manage to flee from this place."  
  
"Kaiba, have you seen what it looks like outside?"  
  
Seto glared. "No. I haven't. Go pull the blinds up so I can."  
  
"They are up."  
  
"...Oh." They both sat in silence before Seto questioned, "So how long do you think you'll have to be here?"  
  
Katsuya forced himself to chuckle. "Are you that eager to get rid of me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Katsuya was relieved that Seto hadn't been looking him in the eyes. That had really hurt him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Whee! I'm done with chapter one! ::flashes victory sign:: That was kinda long wasn't it... Did you notice Jou's dad? Did ya? He's not an abusive drunk! Yay! He's just a bit of an oddball father! Review please!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

It's been a few days hasn't it? I'm sorry, but with school and everything...grrr. On the plus side, I got a lot reviews!! Thank you! Now I know some of you want a lemon ::cough::Death's Child::cough:: but I'm going to take this slow (semi slow I guess) with them (but this isn't going to turn into one of those twenty+ chapter thingys) I really hope you all like this chapter! It's going to have to last you for a little while. I got school and other stuff and I haven't even really started the third chapter . so yeah... Oh by the way, PWP means Plot? What Plot? Those are usually one shot lemons. Don't worry about not knowing what it meant, I didn't know for months  
  
Okay, quick little rant by me, IT'S OCTOBER!!! You know what that means?! The new Gravitation manga is out!!! ^_________^ If you haven't read Gravitation do yourself a favor and get it! I'm serious, you'll love it! I'm so addicted!  
  
DISCLAIMER: By day I am a poor teenager with no job. But by night I am the owner of various animes, racking in thousands of dollars!! Don't buy it? I didn't think so.  
  
WARNING: there is YAOI that means boy/boy!!! Got a problem with it, DON'T READ THIS FIC! I MEAN IT!! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*** character switch, time lapse, you get the picture  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jou laid on his back with his feet propped on the seat of one the over sized chairs, groaning loudly. Then louder when all he got in response was the sound of more typing.  
  
"What?" Seto snapped.  
  
"I'm hungry." Jou replied, shifting so he was sitting on the ground so he could look at Seto. Jou liked looking at Seto; he was pretty.  
  
"And what do you expect me to do about it?"  
  
"Well...don't you have food around here?"  
  
Seto hesitated. "I think there's a vending machine on the seventh floor."  
  
"Great!" Katsuya dug around his pockets to see how much money he had. "What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing." Kaiba said quickly.  
  
"You have to eat-"  
  
"I have work. I don't eat till I'm finished."  
  
"...But you're always working. That's why you're so thin, isn't it?" Katsuya frowned. "It isn't healthy not to eat."  
  
"I imagine it isn't healthy to eat the way you do either."  
  
Jou laughed. "Yeah, you're probably right." He grabbed Seto's hand, trying to ignore the electric shock he felt at the mere contact. "Come with me. That way you'll be able to pick out what you want."  
  
"I don't want-" Seto was cut off by Jou dragging him out of his chair. "Damn it, mutt, let me go!"  
  
"Come on! Even if you don't want anything, I still need you to show me where the machine is."  
  
Seto wrenched his hand away from Jou. "I already told you. It's on the seventh floor somewhere." He seethed. "Now leave and let me work."  
  
Katsuya pouted slightly. He had wanted Kaiba to come along, but the other boy was being so obstinate he decided it would be simpler to just go alone.  
  
Seto watched as Katsuya walked out of his office towards the elevator. The blonde's company wasn't that bad...actually, it had been nice. Seto shook his head with a chuckle and began working again, not really sure if he had been laughing at the puppy or at himself.  
  
One good thing about Jou searching the halls for food was that he could work without the discontented sighs of the puppy. It was completely silent. Even outside, where there were usually cars whizzing past and loud horns blasting had been replaced by an almost errie quiet. It was peaceful.  
  
Kaiba nearly jumped out of his skin as a blood curdling scream floated up from a few floors below. He bolted out the door and ran to the stairs, completely bypassing the elevator. He knew whom the scream belonged to.  
  
...Katsuya.  
  
***  
  
Jou wandered the seventh floor aimlessly. Why the hell was there so many twists and turns in it anyway? It was sort of creepy being there. The lights were all on and computers were still running, but not a soul was in sight. It was as if they had vanished in mid office air.  
  
Then turning another corner Katsuya saw it. His eyes widened and became sparkly at the sight of the vending machine at the end of the hall. Oh! It was so beautiful! He felt as if he could cry! Rushing over to the machine, Katusya pulled a dollar out of his pocket. After he flattened it on the side of the vending machine, he shoved it into the slot and eagerly pressed B8.  
  
***  
  
Seto skidded across the floor just barely managing to keep his balance as he rounded another corner. He couldn't figure out why the architecture of the seventh floor was so odd. Surely the floors weren't all designed like this. Images of Jou continued to flutter inside his mind despite how hard he tried to will them away. Katsuya lying dead on the ground with blood pouring out the side of his head, or Katsuya clutching his stomach and withering in sheer agony.  
  
'Please be okay...please!!'  
  
He turned another corner and let out his breath as relief washed over him.  
  
Katsuya...he was all right. But-- what the hell was he doing? He ran over to the puppy.  
  
"Mutt? What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Katsuya looked up at Seto sheepishly through his golden bangs. "My candy bar got stuck, so I decided to get out."  
  
Seto laughed quietly. Katsuya was sitting with his legs stretched out before him, his right arm crammed up into the vending machine slot.  
  
"Why didn't you try kicking it?" Kaiba sneered.  
  
"I did...I think it went back even farther after that." He glared accusingly at Seto. "Figures something of yours would spite me like this."  
  
"No. I just don't think you're strong enough. You are just a puppy after all. Now move, I'll get it out for you. That way I won't have to listen to you complain all day about hunger pangs." Seto looked expectantly at Jou, then tapping his foot he snapped impatiently, "Well? Move!"  
  
Katsuya mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Kaiba asked. "I couldn't hear you."  
  
Katsuya's honey eyes narrowed to slits as he growled out in embarrassment. "I'm stuck."  
  
"Stuck?" Seto repeated. Jou nodded and the other boy began laughing loudly.  
  
"SHUT UP! IT ISN'T FUNNY!" Jou shouted angrily. "My arm is starting to fall asleep..." Seto only laughed harder. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
  
"Yes, it is." Kaiba said once he regained control. He squatted down and looked into Jou's eyes. "Do you want me to help you out?"  
  
"Yes please." Katsuya said in a quiet, obedient voice.  
  
Seto smirked. "Why should I, puppy?"  
  
Jou stared at him incredulously. "Because it would be the decent thing to do!" Kaiba just raised an eyebrow at him. "Aw, come on! Please? It's really uncomfortable..."  
  
"Would you prefer it if I brought you a pillow?"  
  
"DAMN IT, KAIBA! HELP ME!" Katsuya screeched while making an attempt to kick the mocking boy. Seto chuckled and gracefully dodged the attack. He repositioned himself to get Katsuya's arm out.  
  
He tugged down a few times before growling, "How the hell did you get it this stuck?"  
  
Jou shrugged. "I was really hungry."  
  
Seto changed his position again. This time in a way that made Katsuya's breath hitch. Seto was straddling him, only a few inches off of sitting on top of his lap.  
  
'Anzu pole dancing, Anzu pole dancing, Anzu pole dancing...' Kept running through his mind. He couldn't have his body reacting to Seto, especially when the other boy was so close.  
  
Seto moaned loudly as he pulled down at Jou's arm again. Katsuya's "Anzu pole dancing" had promptly been replaced by "Anzu and Pegasus getting it on".  
  
Suddenly Seto succeeded in pulling Katsuya's arm out, but the force behind the action propelled him to the side, and Jou, since his arm was still being clenched by Seto, fell over with him. Katsuya landed on top of Seto, their chests crushed together and their lips precariously close.  
  
The position was rather...compromising.  
  
They both realized it instantly and scrambled away from each other. Katsuya's face was stained red and Seto was refusing to look at him while running his fingers through his dark brown hair.  
  
Katsuya was the first to break the awkward silence between them. In a tentative whisper he asked, "Kaiba? Do you think you could shake my candy bar out of the machine now?"  
  
***  
  
"Katsuya's log. Hour 8. The primitive beast known as Kaiba continues to ignore me and jab at the keyboard. He doesn't seem to possess any social skills to speak of. So far the only responses I have gotten out of him have been grunts and snorts."  
  
"Would you shut the hell up!?" Kaiba snapped as he chucked a pen cap at Katsuya's head. It squarely hit it's target, but that didn't seem to irritate the blonde. Instead his eyes lit up happily.  
  
"Success!" He cheered gleefully into the candy wrapper posing as his microphone. "The Kaiba thing has responded! Hmm, we must make a note of his violent tendencies..." Katsuya smiled warmly at Seto only to receive an icy glare. "Aw, come on Kaiba!" He whined. "Talk to me! I'm bored!"  
  
'That's obvious.' Kaiba thought as he snorted sardonically at Katsuya's statement.  
  
"And the Kaiba beast has returned to his usual response."  
  
"Puppy! I'm going to hurt you if you don't be quiet!"  
  
"Talk to me! Please?" Katsuya dragged his please out as long as he could and then followed it up with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Seto sighed in an annoyed fashion, but nonetheless put away his work and sat on the floor next to Jou.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do you want to talk to me? We don't have anything to talk about."  
  
"Sure we do!"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Um...tell me about your childhood."  
  
"Rather not." Kaiba answered dismissivily.  
  
"Okay...what's your favorite TV show?"  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
"What's your favorite thing?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Because that's what you do in a conversation!" Katsuya exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
"Which is exactly why we shouldn't have one."  
  
"Okay Kaiba," Jou said through clenched teeth. "Maybe I was going about this all wrong. Ask me a question and I'll answer. That way you can see how it's done."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Fine. Why did you scream?"  
  
"Because my candy got stuck. I was really-"  
  
"Did you have to scream so loudly?" Kaiba cut in.  
  
"What? Did I disturb you or something?" Katsuya asked sarcastically.  
  
"It wasn't that..." Seto said slowly, no longer looking Katsuya in the eye.  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"...I thought something had happened to you." Katsuya's heart skipped a beat. Kaiba had been worried about him?  
  
"This is stupid." Kaiba said, standing up sharply. Katsuya reached out and tried to stop him but whiffed past his hand.  
  
"Seto," He called out.  
  
Seto's head spun around and he gazed at Jou with bewilderment. "What did you call me?"  
  
"I called you Seto." Katsuya replied in a shockingly smooth voice. He really hadn't meant to call Kaiba by his first name. It just sort of...slipped out. "I figure that since we could be stuck here for a real long time, we should call each other by our real names."  
  
"We won't be here any longer than a day." Kaiba told him.  
  
"You don't know that." Jou countered, then quickly began rambling. "Maybe the snow will get so high it'll cover the door. And then maybe it'll rain and the cold temperatures will freeze it so it's like a solid ice cube blocking our way out. We could be stuck together for days!"  
  
Kaiba sat down in his chair minus his usual grace and held his head in his palms. He looked exhausted. "Puppy, shut up, will you? And go back to surnames."  
  
"What's wrong with calling you your real name?" Katsuya asked looking questioningly into Seto's blue eyes. Seto really wished he would stop gazing so intently.  
  
"It just feels...different. Okay?" He snapped. "And before you ask, 'Different how?' I don't know. It just feels different so don't do it."  
  
"I wasn't going to ask that." Katsuya pouted, a little bit creeped out that Kaiba had known what he was about to say.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
That was a bit short, wasn't it? I got a really cute idea today during English when my teacher was explaining the homework...which I haven't done yet. Heh heh ^^; Anyway, I think it's going to go in the third or fourth chapter. (See?! See?! I have a fourth chapter sorta kinda but not really planned out! Yay me!!) Soooooo? Whad ya think?? Hmm? What's that? Sorry, I can't hear you when you babble to your computer screen. Hey! I have an idea! See that box down there? Click! Review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Look at all the reviews I got! Sigh. You make me feel so special! Oh and another note, my story The Joys of School Projects has over two hundred reviews!!!! YAY!!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
School and crap has been getting in the way, I don't even have the next chapter sketched out so...yeah. It may be a while . I am *really* sorry....but it will come!! Don't worry! I shall finish this story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh. Shame really, I'd make some...interesting changes ~_^  
  
Warning: This fic contains YAOI which mean boy/boy DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I mean it! Scram!!  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*** character switch, time lapse, you get the picture  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Kaiba?" Jou drew his name out. "What cha doin'?"  
  
Seto huffed. "Working, mutt. Some of us actually have a job."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well I would have one too if someone wouldn't be such an ass and just hire me as their assistant."  
  
Seto looked at Jou, who was squatting as he bobbed up and down on the balls of his feet, his arms folded across the top of the CEO's wooden and desk, his head lying on them lazily. "Are you still on that?"  
  
"Not really, but you won't talk to me."  
  
"Why don't you talk to yourself?" Seto offered. "You certainly enjoy hearing yourself speak."  
  
"You won't let me talk to myself!" Jou exclaimed, then ducked below table and emerged with a blue pen cap between his fingers. "You flung this at me last time I tried."  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and turned to the screen. "That was because you had been talking about me."  
  
"I have nothing else to talk about."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you do. I can't be the sole fixation of your life."  
  
Katsuya's cheeks flushed. "Of course you're not, but...would it kill you to talk to me?"  
  
Kaiba ceased his typing and looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "That's actually quite possible." And he began typing.  
  
***  
  
After a couple hours of begging and whining and pleading, Seto completely gave up all attempts at work and took his seat next to Katsuya. The two had their back pressed against the office wall and were throwing wadded up papers (which were actually Christmas cards from employees trying to get in good with Seto) at an empty trash can. The goal of their game was to see which person could reach a hundred points first...with each basket being worth a fourth of a point.  
  
They had made attempts at conversation, or rather Jou had. Seto simply sat back and listened to the other boy prattle. Then Katsuya made the interesting suggestion that they fight each other, wrestle, to be precise. He said it would help calm them and keep their minds off things. Of course, he didn't mention how he wouldn't mind pinning Seto beneath him, or, better yet, Seto pinning him.  
  
Seto had his hand poised to shoot a basket when he faltered at the sudden darkness of the room.  
  
"Um, Seto?" Katsuya whispered. "The lights went out."  
  
Seto let the little ball of paper fall to the ground, buried his face in his hands, and groaned. "No, really?" Kaiba replied sarcastically. "And here I was baffled by the whole thing!" He sighed. "This isn't good, puppy."  
  
"Of course it isn't." Katsuya replied. "We can't see the trash can anymore! How are we ever going to finish playing Jounouchi Ball now?"  
  
Seto looked up. "Jounouchi Ball? I think Puppy Ball is a more fitting name..." Jou could see Seto's smirk even with just the limited light from outside, but it was quickly replaced again by a grim expression. "Besides, the absence of light is the least of our worries."  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"The heater runs on electricity, mutt."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Light's run on electricity too." All Kaiba got was blank expression and he continued in the tone that someone might for a small child. "That means the electric is out, puppy."  
  
"WHAT!?" Katsuya leapt to feet and stared imploringly down at Seto. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WE'LL FREEZE TO DEATH!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Quit being so melodramatic. We won't freeze to death, it won't get that cold in the building. However," He said slowly. "We could become ill from it. I suggest we don't sleep tonight."  
  
Jou nodded and sat back down. He wasn't really sure what the hell sleep had to do with anything, but he was confident Seto knew what he was doing. And if he didn't...well, Katsuya could always haunt him in the afterlife.  
  
"Wait, Kaiba," Katsuya said as realization hit him. "Doesn't this place have a generator or something? I mean, the game shop does, and this is a lot bigger."  
  
Kaiba nodded. Had the light been brighter Katsuya would have noticed the impressed look that shone momentarily in Seto's blue eyes that the blonde had thought of that fact. "It does, but what just gave out was the generator. The lights actually went out just about the time I told you I wouldn't hire you."  
  
Flickering elevator lights flashed in Jou's mind. So that was what had happened.  
  
***  
  
The cold was unbearable. Katsuya's hands were turning whiter and he could barely wrinkle his nose. The blonde was curled up in the corner as far away from the windows as he could get. His heavy, five-sizes-too- big winter coat was wrapped snugly around him like a blanket. He clutched it tighter, his teeth were chattering violently.  
  
Seto, who was sitting a few feet away against the wall, sighed. "Puppy, come over here."  
  
"W-wh-why?" Katsuya quivered out.  
  
"Because you're cold."  
  
Katsuya scoffed. "L-like it's a-any wa-warmer over th-there."  
  
Kaiba began losing his patience and snapped, "Just get over here!"  
  
Katsuya groaned at being forced to leave his slowly but steadily warming wall. He started to crawl over but stopped abruptly, eyes wide and jaw slacking.  
  
"Wh-what are you do-doing?!"  
  
Kaiba looked over at him through his brown bangs, his finger tips still on the buttons of the shirt he was undoing. "I'm taking my shirt off." He replied smoothly. His eyes traced Katsuya momentarily. "You should take yours off as well."  
  
Katsuya stared blankly at him. 'What the hell is he thinking?' He thought. 'Is he suggesting that we have... OH MY GOD! HE IS!!'  
  
Katsuya tried to form some sort of coherent phrase off his tongue, but it wouldn't come. Luckily, Seto didn't notice this and continued to take his shirt off. Jou just barely caught himself from gasping in appreciation at the sight of Seto's well-toned chest as the garment hit the ground. Seto looked at him again, this time frowning.  
  
"You still have your shirt on." He said. "Take it off."  
  
Kaiba was telling Jou to take his clothes off. 'How many fantasies began like this?' Katsuya questioned himself mentally. He pushed his own musings aside and began to eagerly undo the buttons, but, due to his excitement, his fingers were shaking horribly.  
  
Seto sighed in an irritated fashion and shifted so he was beside Katsuya. He swatted the hands away and took off the shirt.  
  
"There." Kaiba said at length. "Now come here."  
  
Katsuya smiled and leaned forward on his hands, expecting to finally receive the kiss he had been longing for...only to have himself flipped around so he was sitting inside Seto's legs and his back was pressed against the other boy's chest. Katsuya frowned ever so slightly, a little confused. He hadn't pegged Seto as the cuddling type, and if he was, wasn't that typically done after sex? Of course, Kaiba always did do things a bit backwards, why would this be any different?  
  
The blonde then felt something heavy fall on his shoulders as it smoothly slipped down his chest. "Er...Kaiba?" He asked as the CEO zipped up the large coat that currently held both of them. "What are you doing?"  
  
Seto drew his hands back into the confines of the coat and wrapped his arms around Katsuya's small waist. "Sharing body heat. We'll be much warmer this way." Seto paused before he continued, "What did you think I was doing?"  
  
"...I wasn't sure." Katsuya replied. Which was true, he hadn't been sure. But he had suspected (and hoped) that Seto had been trying seduce him. "So, um, we'll have to stay like this all night?"  
  
"Mm hmm." Seto nodded, clutching Jou tighter. The shorter boy bit down a moan, it was going to be a long night.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Oooohhh, sexual tension is fun!! Review please! 


	4. Chapter Four

Lookie! I updated! And it's a long one!  
  
Okay, the cute part that I talked about in chapter two is in this one! I also figured out how I want this to end! Yay! Of course...I don't have a clue how to get there....but I know the ending!! I'm seeing one maybe two more chapters, and then I'm done! Well, at least till I have a new story...which I've been working on! Kinda...in other words you won't get another story for months...heh heh...  
  
I must apologize for the wait. Like I said, things are getting in the way. Particularly in this chapter. First, the power went out after I had been typing non stop for all most an hour, luckily I only lost like fifteen minutes of work (Thank you auto save!!) so I had to rewrite all that. Next, my mouse wouldn't work. I don't know why, it just wouldn't. Then I had problems with saving my story. And to top it all off, I have school *and* a portfolio review to worry about so...yeah. @.@  
  
I want to thank everyone for the reviews! They mean so much to me! Oh, and chibiusaxoxox, can I keep that Kaiba plushie? ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah...I don't own Yu Gi Oh, so *please* don't sue me!  
  
Warning: This fic contains YAOI i.e. Boy/boy DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!!!  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
*** time lapse, character switch, you get the picture  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The air between Seto and Katsuya was still. Neither one had really spoken a word since Kaiba came up with the whole 'sharing body heat' idea. Katsuya was struggling to maintain a normal breathing rate knowing that if his breath sped up at all Kaiba would feel it. But Seto was close! Part of Jou was screaming that it was like a dream come true, the other part screaming it was pure hell. What was it that people said? The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right next to them and know you can't have them? That fitted his situation pretty well. Of course, he wasn't sitting next to Kaiba, he was practically sitting on top of him. Which was very good thing. Katsuya smirked. Oh yes, that was a very, very good thing.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba sighed and leaned his head down on Katsuya's shoulder. The puppy was so warm in his arms. He would be lying if he said he didn't like it. Seto closed his eyes, taking in the scent of the puppy. He smelt like... strawberries, chocolate, and other yummy things.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. 'Yummy things? That is pathetic. True, but still pathetic.' He buried his face a little more into Jou's neck, the golden hair tickling him. He loved holding Katsuya.  
  
Seto's eyes sprang open. He loved...? Kaiba nearly snorted sarcastically. 'It's not like I have feeling for the mutt. I just like holding him. It's purely physical.' Seto paled. 'Oh, God, that didn't sound right...'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Katsuya asked softly. He didn't really seem to mind that Seto was so close to him. That's good. Seto had no intention on backing away.  
  
"Mokuba." Seto lied automatically. "I wonder if he's okay."  
  
"Please, he's how old now? Twelve? I dare say he can make it for one day on his own." Jou turned to look at him with a smirk.  
  
"I know," Kaiba replied. "I just worry."  
  
Katsuya's eyes softened and he smiled warmly at Seto. "We're a lot alike, did you know that?"  
  
Seto got an indignant expression on his face. "We have nothing in common, mutt."  
  
Jou shook his head. "Yes we do. We both care a lot about our sibling, we both have a dragon as our favorite card, we both hate to lose, and we're both as stubborn as hell."  
  
"Hn." Kaiba snorted. "I'm not stubborn."  
  
"Will you hire me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"See? Stubborn."  
  
Kaiba chuckled into the nape of Katsuya's neck. It only then hit Katsuya just how intimate it really all was. Seto's brown hair brushed against his cheeks. It was so perfect. Had Katsuya been braver it would have been the perfect time to kiss him.  
  
***  
  
Kaiba's lips danced across Katsuya's neck, licking and kissing and sucking. Jou moaned and leaned into him. Kaiba moved up to kissing Jou's ear. He nipped at the lobe and blew gently on it, his arms were hugging Katsuya close and then he...punched him in the side.  
  
"Mutt! Wake up!" Kaiba's voice hissed. Katsuya's eyelids fluttered open and he felt particularly murderous about being woke from the dream.  
  
"I'm awake." Jou yawned.  
  
"I told you not to sleep." He scolded. "You'll get sick, besides I don't want to listen to you moan because of some stupid nightmare all night."  
  
'...Nightmare?' Jou nearly giggled. 'That wasn't a nightmare...could he really hear me?'  
  
"I couldn't help it," Katsuya explained. "You're just so warm." He emphasized that by leaning even closer to Kaiba. Seto didn't push him away, instead, he held tighter. 'Does he even have the slightest idea what he's doing to me?!'  
  
"Well find some way to stay awake."  
  
"Talk to me." Jou pleaded.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"So I stay awake. If I have someone to talk to I won't fall asleep again."  
  
Seto was quiet for a moment. "Fine. Talk mutt."  
  
Katsuya bristled at the nickname, but he started talking all the same. He talked about Duel Monsters, school, the sadist math teacher, his friends. Anything to keep his mind off sleep and the dream he had had. He was still trying desperately to will away the arousal the dream had brought.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya had been babbling for longer than he could keep track. But he knew it must have been a while given the pink tinge in the sky. The snow seemed to stop for the most part. Kaiba's arms held him tightly and he would occasionally give Jou a little squeeze. Katsuya thought it was odd that he did that, but didn't dare question it in fear that Kaiba would stop. Kaiba hadn't spoken a word to Jou, not that the blonde had expected him to be particularly talkative, but some conversation would have been nice. It was damn hard to hold up a conversation on your own.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," Jou whispered. "Look, the snow stopped." He frowned. "Kaiba?"  
  
He gently turned around to find himself staring into Seto's sleeping face. He glowered at him. "Oh I get it. You can sleep, but I can't? Jerk."  
  
Seto murmured something in his sleep with a small smile playing on his lips. Katsuya's eyes softened. Seto was smiling, not smirking, or sneering, he was actually smiling. It was so sweet.  
  
Katsuya brushed the brown hair out of Seto's face, silently musing at the silkiness of the brown tresses. It was so smooth and soft. Katsuya let his eyes wander over Seto's sleeping body, starting at his chest and stopping at his lips. His slightly-pouted-begging-to-be-kissed lips. Jou gulped and glanced around nervously. There was no one else there, just him and pretty Seto.  
  
Katsuya let Seto's hair sift through his fingers again and brought his face close enough to feel Kaiba's heat radiating off his cheeks. He dropped his right hand from the brown hair and encircled Kaiba's waist with it. Katsuya took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned forward, kissing Seto's lips lightly.  
  
***  
  
Seto's eye lids fluttered open just in time to see Katsuya descend upon his own lips. His eyes snapped open in surprise and the fact that he had woken just moments before was completely forgotten.  
  
'The puppy is...WHAT THE FUCK?!' Kaiba thought frantically, staring into Jou's closed eyes. 'I should push him away, or something...like...' Seto's breath increased and he was having a hard time grasping onto his thoughts. The gentle kiss slowly willed him to close his eyes. Katsuya's hand was playing with Kaiba's hair. 'That's kinda nice...I guess it's okay if he wants to do that, I don't mind...'  
  
Katsuya had begun to dance his warm fingers up and down Seto back in feather light touches. Seto couldn't suppress a shiver at the sensation. Katsuya immediately drew back away from Kaiba.  
  
'Wha- why did he stop!?' Kaiba thought angrily, then mentally chastised himself for thinking that.  
  
"K-kaiba?" Katsuya stammered in a nervous whisper. "Are you awake?"  
  
Seto remained silent.  
  
Jou sighed in relief. "You're still asleep." Seto then felt a pair of heated lips on his cheek. After he kissed him, again, Katsuya giggled and snuggled closely to Seto, rubbing his head against the CEO's chest in an attempt to get comfortable.  
  
Seto opened his eyes and looked down at Katsuya who had a huge grin on his face, wondering why the puppy had done that and why he wasn't nearly as upset about it as he should be.  
  
***  
  
The sun was completely up by the time Seto woke, or at least the time Jou believed he woke. Snow was no longer falling from the sky and inches that had accumulated during the storm didn't really stand in the way of travel. Seto took the coat off and stood up abruptly causing Katsuya to fall over. The blonde had practically been on top of him.  
  
"All right, puppy." He said in a deliberate manner that Jou found a bit strange. "Let's go."  
  
"All ready?" Katsuya asked. "Are you sure? Maybe we should stay here for a little while long-"  
  
"We'll be fine." Seto answered quickly. He pulled his shirt on and began buttoning it. With a sneer he added, "You should probably put your clothes on too, mutt."  
  
Katsuya snatched his shirt briskly off the floor while holding Seto in a cold glare. Naturally, he did not win this mini staring contest. How could he? Even if Kaiba hadn't had years of practice Katsuya still wouldn't win. He couldn't look Seto in the eye very long without blushing and he could feel that fluttery sensation in the pit of his stomach in more intensity after his stolen kiss that morning.  
  
Katsuya followed Seto out of the building and to the parking garage. Apparently Kaiba had driven himself in that day. The car ride was absolutely silent, the only sound was the occasional question from Kaiba concerning the whereabouts of Katsuya's apartment complex.  
  
"Is this it?" Kaiba asked as he pulled over to the side of street in front of the apartments. They weren't the fanciest things around, but they looked clean enough to be a home.  
  
Jou nodded. "Yeah, this is it."  
  
Everything was quiet.  
  
"Are you going to get out?"  
  
Katsuya didn't answer.  
  
"Are you ignoring me, puppy?" Seto asked. He was beginning to get nervous, he already had enough to think about in matters in regards to Katsuya.  
  
"It wasn't that bad, was it?"  
  
Seto quirked an eyebrow. "What wasn't that bad?"  
  
"Us...spending time together." Seto could see Jou viciously fighting down a blush.  
  
The puppy was losing.  
  
"I suppose it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Seto admitted reluctantly, not really understanding why he didn't just push Jou out. Get rid of the puppy, get rid of the confusion...right?  
  
Katsuya tried to hide the smile that lingered just beyond his lips. "So, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get to know each other. You know...hang out. I mean, I'm not doing anything this weekend, and I hear there's a new movie opening on Sat-"  
  
"I have plans." Kaiba cut in hastily, wincing slightly at the hurt expression that flickered across Katsuya's face. "With Mokuba...I- I promised I would spend time with him during the vacation, and I already missed an entire day..." He kept going on with this excuse. He had to make Katsuya understand. He just had to.  
  
Not that he cared.  
  
Because he didn't.  
  
"It's okay, Kaiba," Katsuya said with a forced grin and sad eyes. "I get it. I'd probably do the same for my sister." He stepped out of the car. "Have fun with Mokuba...I guess I'll see you in school. Bye."  
  
Seto said his good bye and took off. He knew what the puppy had been trying to do. A movie...on Saturday...the mutt may as well had asked him out.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya watched as Kaiba's car turned the corner off his street and sighed. Seto had turned him down. Sort of. But it still hurt.  
  
Jou growled at himself. 'What the hell did I think he would do? Say that he had been praying for me to ask him out and kiss me? I'm glad he stopped me before I actually asked him. I don't know what I would do if he had said no then.'  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya!" Came an old and all but feeble voice from behind him. Mrs. Shindou stood in the doorway to the apartments, her wrinkled hands on her wide hips and she was frowning. "You didn't come home last night."  
  
Katsuya wasn't even going to ask how she knew, that old woman knew everything and anything that happened to the residents of the apartments.  
  
"When I was young we didn't go off till all hours of the night with our boyfriends, no we did not-"  
  
"WA-WAIT! BOYFRIEND?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
Mrs. Shindou pointed a withered finger in the direction Kaiba's car had taken.  
  
"WHO SAID THAT WE-"  
  
"I may be old, young man, but I'm not blind." She huffed, then returned to her soapbox. "As I was saying, we didn't act that way in my day. We always obeyed our parents, never made them worry, never spent the night with someone till after we were married-"  
  
Jou gasped in horror and embarrassment. He was red from the tips of his toes to his hair line. "W-WE...NOTHING HAPPENED!!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh really? Then why did he drive you home this morning? And need I point out that you're still in the same clothes?"  
  
"I- Well, yes, I did sleep with--We didn't do anything, Mrs. Shindou! I swear!!"  
  
Mrs. Shindou gave a lengthy "Mm hmm." and returned to scolding only to be interrupted by Jou again.  
  
"And how did you know that I was-"  
  
"Gay?" She finished for him. "Once again I'll point out to you that I'm not blind. Of course your father doesn't know...he's almost as clueless as you."  
  
Jou glared. He wasn't clueless. His father might be, but he wasn't.  
  
"You should try to be a bit smarter, Katsuya." She said. "A boy well off like that...just remember, people don't buy the cow when they can get the milk for free." She paused thoughtfully. "Or get milked for free."  
  
Katsuya blanched at her words and nodded his head in disbelief that an old lady, even one like Mrs. Shindou, would say that. "I- I'll keep that in mind."  
  
"You do that." She turned to leave but hesitated. "And by the way," She smiled widely. "Good choice, he's a very attractive boy."  
  
Jou nodded again and followed her numbly inside.  
  
***  
  
"Seto! You're home!" Mokuba dashed out of the living room and to his older brother.  
  
"Are you all right Mokuba?" Kaiba asked looking his brother over quickly. "You did eat and go to sleep, didn't you?"  
  
Mokuba nodded vigorously. "Where were you? You didn't come home."  
  
Seto trekked across the entrance hall and into the living room. "We got snowed in at Kaiba Corp." He explained as he sat on the couch with his legs stretched out.  
  
"We?" Mokuba echoed. "Who else was there?" The small boy got a disgusted look on his face. "Were you stuck with that awful blonde girl from the main desk...what's her name? Kari?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "No, it wasn't her, and I don't think that's her name. Kari is too pretty of a name for someone like her."  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
Seto didn't answer right away then slowly said, "Jounouchi Katsuya."  
  
"Jou?! What on earth was he doing there?"  
  
Seto shrugged in shoulders in a bored fashion. "He wanted a job."  
  
"Oh." Mokuba was quiet for a moment, then broke out into a large smile. "You look really well rested, Seto. You've been tired for a while now. I could tell."  
  
Seto nodded and turned his face away to hide the barely noticeable blush. It was the best sleep he had had in months. But he wasn't about to tell Mokuba the reason he slept so well was because he had been holding the puppy. "I still am a little tired, I'm going upstairs to rest for a while, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Mokuba said as he returned to his video game.  
  
Seto flopped down on his bed, his hands pressed against his eyes as if trying to blind himself from everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. He thought of Katsuya kissing him. Of how he hadn't pushed him away when he had the chance. Of how he had been so desperate to make sure the mutt knew why he couldn't spend time with him so he wouldn't feel like Seto had rejected him.  
  
He thought of how he would sometimes get the sensation of riding a very steep rollercoaster when he looked into Katsuya's eyes for a length of time.  
  
'Does that mean I...feel something for him? But I always had that feeling in the pit of my stomach. Could I have,' Seto cringed. 'Always felt like this? Wait...who the hell said I feel anything at all? I don't care about that damn mutt. He can rot in hell for all I care.'  
  
Seto flipped on his stomach in an attempt to get more comfortable. 'Rot and fester and I won't give a damn. Not one damn.'  
  
Seto sighed in frustration. He knew inside that he was lying.  
  
***  
  
"KATSUYA!!"  
  
Jou barely had time to smile at his father before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug, then promptly pushed away.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" he glared. There were little circles beneath his eyes, he must have stayed awake all night.  
  
"I was snowed in at Kaiba Corp." Jou said, then when all he got in response was a blank stare he explained, "There was an ad in the paper for a job and I thought I'd check it out."  
  
"A job?" His father said slowly. "OH! Right, I told you to get one didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you-"  
  
"Are you all right Katsuya?" He cut in. "I mean you're not sick are you?"  
  
Jou gave his father a weak smile and made his way to the kitchen. "No, dad, I'm not sick. I'm fine."  
  
"Good." His father chuckled nervously. "I imagine you got them to hire you three times over by the time you left, just so you'd be quiet."  
  
Jou chuckled as well, but it was a little sadder. "No, Kaiba refused to hire me at all."  
  
"Do you want some hot chocolate, Katsuya?" His father asked as he took some water off the stove.  
  
Katsuya grinned and nodded. "Yeah!" His father went to the cupboards and got out the mix. "Kaiba wasn't that bad, when he wasn't telling me that he didn't hire dogs that is. He was almost kinda nice to me. I think the snow might have gotten to his head...What's this?"  
  
The item in question was the silver thermos his father had just handed to him. "It's your hot chocolate, Katsuya."  
  
"Why didn't you give me it to me in a coffee mug?"  
  
"How do you plan to carry that around for job interviews?"  
  
"Job inter...NOW WAIT A MINUTE!"  
  
"You did say you didn't get a job, right? So go out and get one!"  
  
"But...but I just got back from hell!!"  
  
"Oh? I thought 'Kaiba wasn't that bad' and 'He was almost kinda nice'." His father said, raising his voice an octave when he quoted Katsuya.  
  
Jou glowered. He hated having his own words thrown back at him, especially when they were done in a girly voice. "Well, yeah, but..."  
  
"No buts, Katsuya. Get a move on. Unnecessary clothing bills don't pay themselves, you know."  
  
Katsuya leapt to his feet and pointed a shaking accusatory finger at his father. "YOU! YOU HAVE NO HEART!!"  
  
His father rolled his eyes. "Get your ass back out there and find a job, Katsuya." He said evenly as he took Katsuya's arm and escorted him out the door.  
  
Katsuya stood silent in the hall for a few moments, looking from the door back to the thermos trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.  
  
He sighed and turned to leave only to be confronted by Mrs. Shindou again.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Shindou." He muttered.  
  
"Katsuya," She picked up the paper that was at the front of her door, then pointed to the thermos. "What's that?"  
  
"Hot chocolate." He replied.  
  
"Oh," She opened the door to her apartment. "Going to share it with your boyfriend? How precious." And with that she departed into the dark confines of her room leaving a sputtering and confused Katsuya in the hall.  
  
***  
  
"Seto? Seto? Earth paging Seto, come in Seto."  
  
"Huh? Sorry, what is it Mokuba?"  
  
"Who were you thinking about?"  
  
"No one, just...hey! Who said I was thinking about someone?"  
  
"It was kinda obvious by that dreamy, lovestruck face you had on."  
  
'...Lovestruck? I had been thinking about that puppy. Surely I hadn't looked like that.'  
  
Mokuba smirked triumphantly. "You do like someone!"  
  
"I do not!" He answered defensively.  
  
"Then why are you always thinking about them? You've had that same expression on your face a lot during the past few days."  
  
Seto frowned. 'Have I really been thinking about the pup that often? I have...damn mutt.'  
  
Seto sighed and tried to explain to his brother, and himself, why he was doing that. "It's not that I like them -because I don't!- but they like me."  
  
"They like you? So what? So does half the female population of Domino but you don't care about any of them, so why this person?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"This one's different..."  
  
"I'll say they are. You like this one back."  
  
Kaiba glared at his brother momentarily before turning away. He didn't care about the mutt, he didn't! But...he had been thinking about him a lot. Nearly a week had passed since he dropped him off at his home and his mind was still preoccupied by him. Mokuba was right. Plenty of people had things for him. He would constantly get fan mail from women begging him to marry them and have a child with them. He would also get the occasional letter from a guy...actually, he got a lot of them. But he never gave any of them, man or woman, a second thought. Only Katsuya. That mutt was the only one who stuck with him. And the thought of that scared the hell out of Kaiba.  
  
"Seto..." Mokuba whined, pulling Kaiba out of his own thoughts. "Who is it?"  
  
"Isn't it your bed time yet?"  
  
Mokuba's eyes narrowed. "It's only nine and don't change the subject. Who do you-"  
  
"So what should we have for dinner?" Seto asked. "I'm famished."  
  
Mokuba frowned but answered, "Pizza."  
  
Seto smiled, hoping the previous subject would be forgotten by his brother. "Fine. Is Pizza Planet okay with you?" Mokuba nodded.  
  
Seto dialed the number, having Mokuba tell him what it was. It seemed his brother had memorized it. He would have to start making sure Mokuba was eating healthy.  
  
"Hello this is Pizza Planet. We are open Monday through Friday until eight O'clock and-"  
  
"This is Kaiba Seto." Seto interrupted.  
  
The girl on the other end faltered. Then came up with the articulate response of, "The Kaiba Seto?"  
  
Seto sighed. "Yes, the Kaiba Seto." He could hear the girl place her palm over the receiver and squeal loudly to her friends who it was. He rolled his eyes as she depicted to them how sweet his voice sounded.  
  
"Um, Seto?" She giggled at using his first name. "What can I help you with?"  
  
"I want a large plain cheese pizza. And throw in some parmesan as well."  
  
"And do you want that to be delivered?"  
  
"Yes-" Kaiba said and instantly he could hear fighting on the other line. They were arguing about who got to take the pizza to him. 'That's just pathetic.' He thought.  
  
"All right, Mr. Kaiba." The girl said in a breathy tone and Kaiba wondered if she had gotten hit by one of the other girls. "Your pizza will be there in twenty minutes."  
  
"Good." Kaiba hung up and walked into the living room where Mokuba was again playing a video game. "Pizza will be here in twenty."  
  
"Okay." Mokuba said as he killed another troll looking thing with his sword. He suddenly shut the game off and turned to Seto fiercely. "So who is it that you like?"  
  
Seto groaned. "Won't you just give up already?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "Nope. I'm stubborn."  
  
Seto blinked a few times. Katsuya was stubborn too...  
  
"THERE!" Mokuba screamed as he leapt to feet and pointed at Kaiba's face.  
  
Seto's eyes widened and he tried to move further from his apparently deranged little brother. "There what?"  
  
"You have that giddy, dazed lovestruck look on your face again!"  
  
Seto didn't say anything. He did not have that look on his face. He couldn't have. It was the puppy...  
  
"Oh come on Seto! Tell me who he is!"  
  
"Mokuba for the last time I...wait...he?!"  
  
Mokuba lowered his finger and shrugged his shoulders. "Just a guess."  
  
Seto opened his mouth, but closed it immediately. He didn't know what to say. He did not intend to deny Mokuba's claim, but he wasn't about to tell his little brother that the person who made him look like such an idiot was Katsuya either.  
  
'Heh. Figures that puppy would screw up my life. Why the hell couldn't he just keep his hormones under control?'  
  
Mokuba was now sitting on the couch with Seto, his legs curled underneath him and he was poking his brother's arm mercilessly. He kept saying "Tell me" and "I'm your brother, you can trust me!" over and over and over again. Seto simply crossed his arms and ignored him.  
  
Ding, dong.  
  
Seto jumped up at the doorbell, eager for any reason to get away from his brother's insistent pesterings. Mokuba frowned as Kaiba happily made his way to the door.  
  
'Maybe the food will make him forget?' Seto chuckled. 'No, food only has that much power over the puppy.'  
  
Seto let out a long breath to mentally prepare himself for an onslaught from which ever girl had managed to snag the job of delivering to his house. He opened the door.  
  
But no attack came.  
  
There wasn't any girl there either.  
  
Instead he found himself staring at a brown eyed boy with messy blond hair sticking out from beneath a baseball cap.  
  
...Katsuya...  
  
Seto's stomach felt like he was on a rollercoaster.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter over! What did you all think of Mrs. Shindou? She was sort of...unexpected. She kinda came out of nowhere. But I took the name Shindou from Gravitation (One of the best mangas EVER!) The fifth chapter will be coming...eventually ^^;; At the very *latest* it will be out in two weeks. Any later feel free to bitch me out. I'll probably need it if I'm that far behind. Er...review please, it'd make me really really happy!! 


	5. Chapter Five

Whoa. This came out *way* sooner than I thought. And it's another long one! OH YEAH! I SO ROCK! I had a four day weekend and that's why I was able to write so much. Okay, anyway, I will be busy for a while, so this will have to tie you over till the next chapter. I personally think this chapter is really cute ^_^ heh heh, I'm such a sap.  
  
I want to thank all my reviewers (I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!!!) I got over a hundred reviews!! YAY!!!! You guys are so great. You're the reason I put off all the stuff that I really need to get done just to write a story. Heh heh. I'm gonna fail out of school, see how much I love you? just kidding, but you guys seriously mean the world to me. You all make my day! I felt like I was going to cry I was so stressed out and then I read some of your reviews and it didn't seem so bad. (hmmm...now I'm think of that Dido song...)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh (got that? So no suing for you, mister)  
  
Warning: This fanfic contains *YAOI* in other words BOY/BOY material. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ sigh, pretty simple I think.  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thought'  
  
*** time lapse, character switch, you get the picture.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Katsuya stood in front of Seto's door shifting on his feet uncomfortably. He tugged at his uniform with one hand, nearly dropping both pizzas as he did so. Katsuya rolled his eyes. Kaiba had only ordered one pizza, but his manager, Sakura, decided that if they gave Seto two that he would always choose Pizza Planet. Which was sort of dumb, where else would he get it? There really wasn't very many pizzerias in Domino City.  
  
They had just begun to clean the restaurant up to close when Kaiba called. The stoves had all been shut off and the ingredients put away, but when the girls found out who it was ordering, they persuaded Sakura to let them stay open for just a little while longer. And when Kaiba said he wanted it delivered all hell broke loose. Each girl had it in her mind that he would suddenly see their beauty and amazing personalities the moment he opened the door and saw them. Katsuya thought the girls were very nice, if not a bit spastic, but he knew Seto wasn't so easily impressed.  
  
One reason he would never have chance.  
  
His ever-so-sweet-and-gentle-co workers had glared murderously at him and muttered dark promises under their breath when Sakura announced that he would be delivering it. According to her, Kaiba was less likely to be sexually assaulted by him. Katsuya didn't bother telling her that he had already kissed Seto twice without his knowledge.  
  
Katsuya really hadn't wanted to deliver the pizza. It wasn't that he didn't want to see Seto, because he had wanted to see the other boy again since he saw Seto's car drive away one week ago. He just didn't want to see Kaiba looking like he did. He was wearing worn blue jeans, a Pizza Planet T-shirt that was covered up by his winter coat, and a baseball cap with a plastic slice of pizza held by a spring on the hat's rim. It was the only hat Sakura had when she hired him and it was about two sizes too big for him. He had considered running home first to change and then head over to Kaiba's, but if he did that the pizza would be late.  
  
Balancing the pizzas on one forearm he pressed the door bell with his other hand. He could hear footsteps coming his way and the prospect of dropping the pizza and running away frantically looked more and more appealing. The door swung open and he was confronted by a slightly dazed looking Kaiba Seto. Apparently the other boy was surprised to him there. Katsuya couldn't say that what he saw was exactly what he had expected either. Seto was wearing a pair of loose fitting black cotton pants that hung over his feet, which were clad only in a pair of white socks, and a dark blue T-shirt that was too big for him and simply draped on his thin body. Katsuya had never once seen Seto in something so casual.  
  
He fought hard not to smile at how cute the taller boy looked.  
  
"Puppy?" Seto said after he quietly watched Jou for a little while. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Working." Jou tilted his head towards the pizzas in his arm.  
  
Seto eyes wandered up and down Katsuya's body, finally resting on his head. "Nice hat." He sneered.  
  
Katsuya's cheeks flushed horribly. "Nice outfit," he returned with a weaker sneer. "I didn't think the great Kaiba Seto owned any normal clothing."  
  
"Hey Seto, what's taking so--JOU!!" Mokuba came rushing into the hallway and skidded to a halt beside Seto. He frowned up at Jou. "What's with your hat?"  
  
Katsuya glared down at the short boy. "Shut up."  
  
Mokuba then looked up at Seto. "You ordered two?"  
  
Jou shook his head and answered for him. "No, my manager thought that it would be a good idea to give you one free."  
  
"So how much is it, puppy?" Seto asked as he pulled out some money.  
  
"It's $7.95," Katsuya hesitated then narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm not a dog."  
  
Kaiba handed the money to him and as their hands brushed he gave him a half smile, "Sure you're not."  
  
Mokuba's eyes lit up.  
  
"Hey Jou, where are you going after this?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Um, home, I guess." Jou answered, his eyes flickering to Seto for an instant to ask what was going on. Seto looked just as confused.  
  
"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Mokuba questioned.  
  
"Well, no..." Jou said slowly.  
  
"Great!" Mokuba smiled broadly. "You can eat here with us! Can't he Seto?"  
  
"Uh..." Seto began.  
  
"See? It's fine with him! Come on Jou, the dining room is in here." Mokuba took Jou by the sleeve of his jacket and lead him away into the house.  
  
***  
  
Seto stared at Katsuya as the blonde talked animatedly to his brother. Since the puppy had arrived he had been attempting to get Seto to talk to him. Seto's responses were longer than they had been in previous conversations with the boy, but nevertheless short. He was still recovering over seeing Katsuya, and it wasn't the surprise of seeing him. It was just seeing him. It was that feeling in the pit of his stomach, only stronger. And warmer. And it felt...nice...  
  
"Mokuba," Seto suddenly interrupted. "Come into the kitchen and help me get the dishes down for dinner."  
  
"Okay big brother," he turned to Katsuya. "What do you want to drink, Jou?"  
  
"Whatever soda you got, thanks." Jou smiled. Once again his eyes flickered over to Seto. They had been doing that a lot.  
  
Mokuba nodded to Jou, and followed his brother into the kitchen. Once the door was shut Seto rounded on Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, why the hell would you invite him to dinner?" Seto hissed.  
  
"I like Jou." Mokuba answered casually, seemingly unaffected by his brother's anger as he opened up the cupboards to get out some dishes. He then continued in a different, more deliberate tone. "I wouldn't object if you wanted to invite him over more often, Seto."  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Mokuba poured Jou's drink. "I invited him in for you."  
  
Kaiba gaped at his littler brother. "You...why would you do that?"  
  
Mokuba spun around so he was facing Seto and with a roll of his eyes he said, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you have a crush on him."  
  
"I do not!" Seto whispered. "Why would you think that I felt anything for that mutt?"  
  
"Because I finally figured out that look on your face. I mean, it should have been more obvious to me. You did start looking like that after you got back from Kaiba Corp."  
  
Seto shook his head. "You're looking to far into it."  
  
"And maybe you're not looking far enough."  
  
Seto glared. "I don't like him."  
  
"You're always thinking about him, right?"  
  
Seto didn't answer right away. "That's his own fault."  
  
"Yeah, because you like him-"  
  
"No, because he kissed m--" Seto blanched as he realized what he had said.  
  
"He kissed you!?" Mokuba whispered excitedly then adopted a serious expression. "Did you kiss back?"  
  
"No...he thought I was asleep."  
  
"If he had kissed you when he knew you were awake, would you have kissed him back then?" Mokuba asked with a hopeful look.  
  
Seto was quiet. He didn't know if he would have kissed back. All things considered there were many things worse than kissing Katsuya, and seemed that the list of things that were worse had been getting longer. So, unsure of how to answer, Kaiba slipped back into his original response. "I don't like him."  
  
Mokuba chuckled and balanced the plates in his hands. "Right. Whatever you say, Seto." He started to head for the door, but Seto seized him by the shoulder and pulled him back, almost causing him to drop the plates.  
  
"You're not going anywhere till we get a few things straight."  
  
"Jou will wonder what we're doing." Mokuba said at a leisurely pace.  
  
"So? I don't care." Seto snapped. "Now you have to understand that I don't feel a thing for him, okay? Not a single thing. I don't like him at all. I can't stand him. I don't-"  
  
"Why are you protesting so much?" Mokuba asked with a smirk. "If you ask me it sounds like you're in denial."  
  
Seto growled at having his own suspicions voiced.  
  
Mokuba pushed the door open, but before he stepped out, he turned his head and to Seto whispered, "Kaiba Katsuya...has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
  
He narrowly got away from Seto who had lunged at the door. Seto growled again. Then mentally yelled at himself for doing so. Growling reminded him of the puppy, and he did not want to think about him right then. Not after everything Mokuba had just said.  
  
Seto scooped up the three glasses and walked into the dining room with all the feigned calmness he could muster. Upon his entrance Katsuya smiled. "I thought you got lost." He teased the taller boy.  
  
"When we first moved in here we both would get lost." Mokuba said, then grinning at Jou he added. "You would too. But I imagine you'll learn your way around quick enough."  
  
Seto graced Mokuba with a quick glare.  
  
Katsuya cocked his head to the side in puzzlement. "Huh? What do you mean by that, Mokuba?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh, okay." Jou replied cheerfully, but still had a confused look in his eyes.  
  
Seto couldn't get it out of his mind just how much like a puppy Katsuya really looked when he was confused. Hell, if the puppy had dog ears he imagined they would rise up.  
  
"Seto," Mokuba cut into his thoughts. "You barely touched your pizza."  
  
Seto frowned at his brother's knowing countenance.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya didn't know what it was, but he was sure something was going on with Seto. The other boy refused to meet his eye, especially after Mokuba would say something. He pushed all his suspicious thoughts away and focused on his good fortune. He was eating pizza, which was always a good thing, but he was eating it in Seto's house...with Seto! Mind you, Mokuba was there as well to which Katsuya had ambivalent feelings to. He was glad Mokuba was there because he relaxed him. There wasn't that uncomfortable silence that he would sometimes get from Seto. On the other hand, if it was just him and Seto, he would have an excuse to talk to Seto. If he just kept trying to get Kaiba to join in the conversations, then Seto would know something was up and would probably discover how Katsuya felt about him.  
  
"So Jou," Mokuba said smiling. "What was it like to get stuck with my brother all night at Kaiba Corp?"  
  
Katsuya set down the pizza he had eating and nervously took a drink of his soda. "It wasn't that bad." Katsuya said with a blush, feverishly hoping Mokuba would drop the subject.  
  
The boy did, but picked up another subject that made Jou instantly wish they were on the last. "There's this girl in my class who asked me out a few days ago...are you seeing anyone Jou?"  
  
Jou hoped that his answer would be put off by Seto demanding to know everything about this girl, but instead all he did was raise his eyebrow...at Jou, that is.  
  
"Erm, not exactly..." Katsuya mumbled.  
  
"Not exactly?" Mokuba echoed with a frown, but his eyes were lit.  
  
"Well, I-I kinda like someone." He stammered, forcing himself not to look at Kaiba..  
  
"Really? Who?" Mokuba asked sweetly.  
  
Jou flushed but refused to answer.  
  
"Is it anyone I know?" Mokuba asked. Katsuya could have sworn he had glanced over at Seto but soon dismissed it as his own paranoia.  
  
Katsuya shook his head. "No, I don't think you know them." He laughed nervously. 'Oh yeah, Katsuya. That's convincing.'  
  
Mokuba smiled and Jou expected him to launch in to all sorts of questions about his crush, but instead he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay. So how long have you been working at Pizza Planet, Jou?"  
  
"Oh, for about a week." Katsuya replied, grateful that they were off the previous topic. "I had to get a job there since Kaiba here wouldn't hire me."  
  
"Oh yeah, you went out for personal assistant, right?" Mokuba asked.  
  
Jou nodded. His mouth was full of pizza.  
  
"I think you would have made a good personal assistant." Mokuba mused aloud.  
  
Katsuya grinned triumphantly at Seto. "See? I told you."  
  
Mokuba went on as if he hadn't even heard the comment. "And he really does need an assistant, no matter what he says. He works himself to death. Or at least someone to talk to. Kinda like an release when it gets hard."  
  
Katsuya choked on an ice cube in his soda.  
  
***  
  
Seto's eyes snapped wide. 'Did Mokuba really just say that?! Does he even know the innuendo of that?' A quick glance at Mokuba, who was slapping the puppy's back so he wouldn't choke, told him that his little brother was clueless to the other meaning. 'Thank God.' He nearly chuckled as Katsuya raised his hand and said in a hoarse voice that he was all right. 'It looks as if the puppy picked up on the double meaning instantly.'  
  
"Was it something I said Jou?" Mokuba asked worriedly.  
  
"No, no, not at all." Jou smiled at him. "It's just...uh...heh heh, doesn't matter, I'm okay."  
  
"You sure, pup?" Seto asked with a playful sneer.  
  
Katsuya blushed brightly under his gaze. "Ye-yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Mokuba looked back and forth between the two boys. He was awfully confused and his brother had no intention what so ever to explain to him.  
  
The young boy soon after gave a long, and obviously fake, yawn. He then announced that he was going off to bed. When Mokuba reached the foot of the stairs he turned around and quickly winked at his brother, then clamored up the staircase, leaving Seto alone with Katsuya.  
  
Seto glared at the stairs momentarily. Brother or not, Mokuba was going to pay for that.  
  
Seto spun his head around as he heard Jou stand up. "Where are you going?" He asked as the blonde pulled his coat on.  
  
"Home. All the pizza is gone so-"  
  
"Desert." Kaiba cut in.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have a banana cream pie in the refrigerator. We could have that as desert." Kaiba said hastily. Luckily Jou didn't notice.  
  
Katsuya beamed happily at him. "I love banana cream! It's my favorite."  
  
Kaiba nodded and ducked into the kitchen to get two new plates, forks, and the pie. 'I asked him to stay for dessert.' He sighed. 'Why the hell didn't I just let him leave?' There was a rational explanation. He knew there was, and it had nothing to do with what Mokuba had said. 'I'm just doing this to be a good host.' He told himself. 'It's not like I want the puppy to stay with me a little longer. I'm just being a good host.'  
  
He brought the slices of pie back out in to the dining room and set a plate before Katsuya.  
  
"Um, Kaiba?" Jou asked. "Do you think we could sit on the couch? It'd be more comfortable after all."  
  
Seto agreed and followed the puppy to the couch and took his seat next to him. He couldn't help suspecting Katsuya was purposely sitting closer than necessary. When the puppy shifted a little, causing Jou to slide even closer to him Seto didn't move away or push the blonde back. Once again he began praising himself for what a good host he was.  
  
"This is really good, Kaiba." Katsuya said pointing to the more than half eaten pie on his plate. Obviously the puppy was tired of the silence they had slipped into.  
  
"Mokuba made it when you and I were snowed in at Kaiba Corp." Seto replied.  
  
"Mokuba made this?" Katsuya sounded impressed. "He's really good cook."  
  
Seto shook his head. "No he isn't. This was his eighth attempt. Our garbage can was full with it's predecessors."  
  
Katsuya laughed and finished off his last piece. All that was left was a little bit of whipped toping on the side of the plate. Katsuya set his fork down and scooped the cream up with his finger. He brought it to his lips and leisurely licked it off.  
  
The piece of pie Seto was bringing up to his mouth fell off his fork and back onto his plate. He couldn't help staring at what Katsuya was doing. The blonde's eyes were closed contentedly and his tongue flicked gently along the top of his index finger. Seto felt as if he was going to have a heart attack.  
  
'Wha-what the hell is he doing?!' Seto thought frantically. 'He shouldn't be doing something like that! He shouldn't be doing something so...so...he just shouldn't do it! Not when it looks so...good.' Seto's eyes widened at the thought. 'Why the hell did I just think that?! I don't like him, I don't! It's just...and he's so...that damn mutt probably planned this. Sadistic little bastard. Does he even realize what he's doing to me!? Thank God I'm wearing loose pants...'  
  
Katsuya took his entire finger into his mouth and pulled it out just as quickly. He smiled at the now clean finger, but frowned when he saw Seto.  
  
"Uh, Kaiba? Are you okay? You look kinda...red." Katsuya said in concern.  
  
"I'm fine," Seto replied in a shockingly even voice.  
  
"Are you sure?" Katsuya inched closer to him. "You might have a fever." The blonde reached out and placed the back of his hand on Seto's forehead.  
  
Seto swatted the hand away. "Really. I'm fine."  
  
Katsuya frowned. "If you say so. But you really should try to relax more. Tension causes a lot of health problems, you know, it also...what are you laughing about?"  
  
Seto chuckled. "You. You're talking so solemnly. You can't honestly expect me to take you serious when you're wearing a hat like that."  
  
Katsuya blushed, and snatched the hat off his head muttering, "I hate this stupid hat."  
  
Seto smiled. "Your hair's a mess now."  
  
"Yeah, it always is after I take any hats off." Katsuya replied sheepishly.  
  
Jou lifted his hand to fix it, but Seto beat him to it. He ran his fingers through the golden tresses, pushing them back into place and sliding closer to Katsuya as he did so. He soon realized just how close he was to the other boy, but he didn't pull away. His breathing hitched slightly.  
  
He saw Jou's face was bright red. He could also hear the pounding of Jou's heart and noticed the now quicker risings and fallings of the blonde's chest.  
  
Katsuya sat a little straighter so his face was closer to Seto's, leaned in slowly, and began to shut his eyes.  
  
Seto promptly pulled away. He didn't have to look at Jou to know that the boy appeared totally crushed. "It's getting late." Seto said. "Your father might start to worry."  
  
Jou nodded and got off the sofa, refusing to look at Kaiba. "Yeah, you're right. I should probably get going."  
  
"If you want to you can start your car up now and come back in here to wait." Seto offered. "That way it has time to warm up, I know that it really isn't that cold tonig-"  
  
"I don't have car." Katsuya cut in.  
  
"Then how did you get here?"  
  
"I walked," Jou said. "The pizzeria isn't that far away. Just about two blocks."  
  
"Oh...I could drive you if you wa-"  
  
"No thanks." Jou said quickly, still not looking at Seto. "I'd rather walk home. It's only thirty minutes away by foot and it's a really nice night."  
  
"Then I'll come with you."  
  
At that Katsuya turned around. His eyes were a bit red and Seto imagined it was because he had been on the brink of crying. Kaiba felt a pang in his chest.  
  
"What?" Katsuya asked softly.  
  
"I'll come with you." Seto repeated. He didn't have the heart to tease Jou with calling him a puppy, not when it looked like he had come so close to crying. "You're right, it is a very nice out tonight...so, can I come with you?"  
  
Katsuya smiled broadly. "Yeah, of course you can!"  
  
Seto went to the closet and pulled out a winter trench coat and a scarf. He saw Katsuya rub his eyes dry from a mirror that hung near the closet door. The puppy looked as if he was trying hard not to start giggling. Seto smiled to himself, pleased that he had been able make Jou happy again.  
  
When he had moved away just before Katsuya could kiss him it wasn't because he didn't want the puppy to kiss him. The reason he moved was because he was afraid that if Katsuya kissed him, he would like it.  
  
Seto met Jou in the hall right in front of the door. Katsuya looked him up and down. "Do you have one of those coats for every season?" He asked teasingly, all traces of former sorrow vanished.  
  
"Yes, I do. Do you have a problem with that, puppy?" He asked in an equally teasing voice.  
  
"No..." Katsuya said slowly, then quickly stated with a serious face but same light tone. "But I do have a problem with you calling me a dog."  
  
"I didn't call you a dog." Seto replied as he opened the door for both of them. "I called you a puppy."  
  
"But I'm not a-"  
  
"Yes you are." Kaiba interrupted.  
  
"No I'm n-"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"NO! I'm not a-"  
  
"You're a puppy, Katsuya, you may as well get used to it." Seto said in a final way.  
  
***  
  
The two boys walked in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn't the uncomfortable silence they had previously experienced while in each other's company. It seemed as if they had an unspoken agreement to simply enjoy the other's presence.  
  
Then Jou said, "That was the first time."  
  
Seto looked down at the blonde, who was actually pretty near to him. "What was?"  
  
"That you called me Katsuya. You never did that before."  
  
"So?" Seto asked.  
  
"Nothing. It was just different. And not just that it was you calling me by my name, but no one else really seems to call me Katsuya aside from my dad."  
  
Seto was quiet for a moment as if he was pondering something. "Am I the only person who calls you puppy?" He asked softly.  
  
Katsuya looked up at him questioningly. "Yeah...I guess you are."  
  
A small smirk appeared on Seto's face. "Good." He said.  
  
About half way into their walk, Katsuya began to shiver. The temperature had dropped in the later hours of the night, and his winter coat wasn't doing much to keep the heat in. He wrapped his arms around himself and would blow periodically into his hands.  
  
"Puppy, stop. You're going to get pneumonia." Seto said. Jou stopped walking and looked up at him. Seto took his blue scarf off and wrapped it around Katsuya's neck, his blue eyes were locked with Jou's honey colored ones. "There." He whispered. "That should keep you warmer."  
  
Katsuya smiled up at him. "Thanks...Seto."  
  
They continued on their way with Katsuya grinning widely at the thought of wearing an article of Seto's clothing. He could even smell Seto on it! It had that same sweet, warm scent as Seto himself. Like cinnamon.  
  
"That's your apartment over there, right?" Seto asked as he pointed to a building.  
  
Katsuya sighed. "Yeah. That's it."  
  
They crossed the street to get to the building, a lone figure was standing outside it.  
  
"Oh no," Katsuya muttered as he saw who it was.  
  
"What?" Seto asked.  
  
"Mrs. Shindou..."  
  
They stopped in front of the old woman who was staring at them both. She stepped closer and looked Seto critically up and down. "Are you the boy who dropped Katsuya off last week?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Seto replied, seeming a little confused as to why the woman would care. "My name is Kaiba Seto."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up and she glanced over at Katsuya. "Really? That's impressive Katsuya."  
  
Seto opened his mouth, most likely to ask what was impressive about it, when Mrs. Shindou began speaking again.  
  
"That scarf," she pointed to the blue scarf on Jou's neck. "Did you let him wear that?"  
  
"Yeah, he was cold."  
  
Mrs. Shindou smiled and patted Seto's arm affectionately. "You're a sweet boy." She threw one final grin to Katsuya and walked back inside the building out of the cold.  
  
Seto turned to Katsuya. "What was that?"  
  
Jou sighed. "That was Mrs. Shindou. She's always like that."  
  
"Well, good night puppy. I suppose I'll see Monday in school." He started to leave but Katsuya held him back.  
  
"Wait, your scarf-"  
  
"Keep it. My coat keeps me warm enough." Seto answered, then began walking away again.  
  
"Um, wait!" Jou said again. Seto turned around once more. "Uh, thanks. For the scarf and walking me home."  
  
"It's no problem." Seto started to leave again.  
  
"Wait!" Katsuya called out behind him.  
  
Seto spun around quickly feeling agitated this time. "What do you..." The words died on his lips as Katsuya pulled him into a brief hug.  
  
"Good night." Katsuya whispered once he pulled back, and cute blush gracing his cheeks.  
  
"Good night." Seto whispered back after Katsuya had disappeared into the building.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Awwww...it's fluffy! I really liked this chapter, it turned out better than I thought it would...which I guess isn't saying much considering how I expected it to turn out @.@  
  
Okay, about the next chapter...no clue when it's coming out. Apparently you can't trust me when I say it's going to be a while (didn't say two weeks for this one?) but that doesn't mean they'll all come out that early. Believe me. They won't. Now, I had a four day weekend that is the main reason why this got out so soon. I won't have that luxury for quite a while. So...the next chapter shall be out no later than two weeks from now. That will be my standard. If it isn't out before the end of two weeks, I'm obviously dead.  
  
***Does anyone know about the manga Rash! Love Like Tide? It's about this boy who falls for a famous music composer (at least I think he's a composer) I want to know if this manga comes in English. And if it does where I can find it. Please help! Oh, there's also this other manga Skip Kiss. I got the same questions about that. ***  
  
Review Please!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Sorry for the long wait x.x I really didn't want to put this out till I thought it was some what good...which took a LONG time. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! You are so great!! You inspired me to work harder on this...I REALLY hope you like this chapter!  
  
Dedication: Ohhh! First time I've done this! I'm dedicating this chapter to Vixen and Yami Vixen. They asked to post my story on their page, I feel so special ^_^ If you wanna see it, go to their bio and click on the URL. Check out the pictures, it's *very* nice. Cue fangirl smile.  
  
Disclaimer: -.- I still own nothing... so don't sue me, kay? Kay.  
  
WARNING: This fic contains YAOI which is BOY/BOY relationships. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! I want to let you know this chapter is more GRAPHIC...no it isn't a lemon, but it's pretty damn close. So watch out. If you have a problem with this, just scroll down till you see the next *** in the story. This story is rated R for a reason. Of course, it's very possible that that one scene will be the only  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*** time lapse, character change, you get the picture  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Seto could hear a soft, barely discernible sound outside his bedroom door. He groaned and muttered for whoever it was to leave him the hell alone; he was exhausted. The door creaked open and someone crept into the room. The end of his bed sank down with new weight.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto mumbled into his pillow. "Go away. It's 3:30 in the morning!"  
  
"Actually, it's 3:25, but I won't hold that against you."  
  
Seto snapped up in bed and stared wildly at the foot of his bed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
Katsuya chuckled. When Kaiba made to come sit next to him, he just shook his head no, a smile still on his lips. "I left something undone."  
  
"Oh? And what would that be, puppy?" Seto asked as he propped himself up on his pillows. He wondered briefly why his burglar alarm system wasn't screaming by now.  
  
Katsuya's brown eyes darkened as he crawled up next to Seto, biting his bottom lip in light and surprisingly enticing way. He grabbed Seto's chin with his hand and whispered huskily, "This." And kissed him delicately, just like he kissed him at Kaiba Corp.  
  
"You woke me up just for that?" Kaiba sneered when Katsuya released him.  
  
"Didn't you like it...?" Jou whispered with a hurt expression.  
  
"I'd like this more." Seto responded and pressing his palms on Katsuya's shoulders he flipped the other boy over while swinging his leg so he effectively straddled him. Once he was satisfied that the puppy was at his mercy, Seto crushed their lips together in a fevered kiss. Jou moaned loudly and opened his mouth which was promptly filled with Seto's curious tongue. The blonde brought his hands up underneath Seto's shirt and ran his fingertips over the muscles. Kaiba had been keeping his hands busy by sifting through the puppy's soft hair.  
  
Seto could feel himself becoming steadily aroused by all the small noises Katsuya was making. He shifted slightly to bring his arousal in contact with Jou's. He rocked back and forth creating a tormenting friction between their bodies. Katsuya began to breathe hard and started to fight Kaiba in their kiss with his suddenly demanding tongue. The grinding became harder and faster as both grew closer to climax. And just as Kaiba could feel it with in his grasp he felt himself make contact with something hard.  
  
His bedroom floor, to be precise.  
  
Along with the sheets moist with sweat wound around his legs.  
  
Katsuya was no where to be seen. The only thing that had remained as it had been was Kaiba's painful arousal.  
  
He angrily kicked off the sheets, bumping his head on his nightstand in the process, while cursing in every language he knew. Slowly, Seto rose to his feet, staggering only slightly in the fogginess of having just awoken. He walked into the bathroom that was connected to his room and turned the shower on full blast with the knob as far on cold as it would go. He waited for the water to be ready before he submerged himself in the icy temperature. Finally after a few minutes of the cold onslaught, he was himself again...only shivering and wet.  
  
Seto wrapped a towel around himself and sighed dispiritedly. 'What the hell was that? I just had a wet dream about that mutt! An extremely vivid, tangible, erotic, amazing...' Seto stopped and turned the cold water back on, hopped in for a second time and then right back out. He leaned his back against the wall and slid down. 'Just thinking about it is getting me aroused again. That's the only dream like that I have ever had that had been so...real. But it's Jounouchi damn it!'  
  
A mental image of Katsuya beneath him, moaning and gasping loudly with little beads of sweat trickling down his flushed cheeks flashed through Seto's mind. Seto shuddered and bent his head back. The cold showers weren't helping him at all and he couldn't think straight with those thoughts and desires coursing through him. Tentatively, he reached his hand down and touched himself. All other dreams he had ever had could always be cured with a blast of cold water. But this one was different.  
  
"Damn mutt..." He gasped as he continued to pump. He closed his eyes tightly and his breathing hitched. He could see it so clearly. It wasn't his hand doing this, it was Katsuya's. He could see the puppy on his knees rubbing him, a hopeful and hungry glint in the brown eyes. He imagined that Katsuya had started to kiss and nip at his neck as well. Seto bit his lip so he didn't moan too loudly.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
***  
  
"Damn it, Mokuba would you quit giggling!" Seto growled over the dining room table.  
  
Mokuba cleaned some of his orange juice off his chin. It had dribbled out when he was laughing. "It's your own fault, you know." Mokuba said. "You really should lock your bathroom door."  
  
"And you shouldn't come in without knocking!"  
  
"I thought you were in pain!"  
  
"Well obviously I wasn't." Seto snapped.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Seto's pumps were more frantic as he neared his climax. A loud, throaty moan escaped him as he released. He staggered to his feet and washed his hands; he wanted to at least get the smell off himself. His eyes were still clouded over. As soon as he wrapped the towel back around his waist the door flung open.  
  
Seto whirled around and saw his brother standing in the doorway.  
  
"Seto! Are you okay?! I heard moaning..." Mokuba's words died on his lips as he caught sight of Seto's red cheeks and he felt the cool dampness of the air. His eyes widened dramatically as realization hit him. The boy was silent for a moment, then he suddenly collapsed to the ground, laughing at his brother.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"So Seto," Mokuba grinned. "Was it Jou?"  
  
"Shut up and eat your breakfast." Seto snarled at him.  
  
"Aw, come on! You can tell me! You told me when Jou kissed you-"  
  
"This is hardly the same." Seto cut in.  
  
Mokuba's eyes gleamed with triumph. "It was Jou. Thought so."  
  
Seto grunted and flicked newspaper page sharply. He wasn't really reading it, he just didn't want Mokuba to see how embarrassed he was becoming. Seto did not become embarrassed. It wasn't something he did. But...since Katsuya...  
  
"Did you ask him out last night?" Mokuba asked, totally unbothered with the paper wall between them. "That's why I went up to bed early, you know."  
  
"I know. I also know that there is no girl in your class that asked you out- you would have told me if there was. You only said that to find out if the puppy was seeing someone."  
  
"Yeah, for you. Now did you ask him out or not?" Mokuba asked again. He seemed a little agitated that Seto had dodged the question.  
  
"I didn't." Seto replied. "I'm not interested him."  
  
Mokuba leaned across the kitchen table and pulled the paper down. "Yes you are! And you know it. The way you looked when he was here...you like him." Seto rolled his eyes. "And do I need to remind you of what happened this morning?"  
  
"It wasn't like that!" Seto protested. "It wasn't because I'm attracted to him--because I'm not!--It's because of that stupid dream! Just because it was about him doesn't mean a thing!"  
  
Mokuba frowned. "You should just ask him out. You know he's interested in you from that kiss; mind you, you did go a lot farther than he did but that was only in your dreams-"  
  
"Mokuba!" Seto snapped, his eyes wide. When the hell did his little brother start talking like that?! He would have to start previewing anything Mokuba watched on TV. "Would you be quiet?! Someone may hear you."  
  
Mokuba twisted around in his chair. "Who?! There's no one here, Seto. It's. Five. A.M.!"  
  
"You're right." Seto lifted the news paper back in front of his face. "It's too early. Go back to sleep."  
  
Mokuba pulled the paper down again, this time ripping it. He glared unwaveringly into Seto's eyes. "Why are you so afraid?" Mokuba demanded. "What? Worried you'll finally be happy?"  
  
***  
  
"Hey Jou! I love your scarf, is it new?" Rika asked happily. That girl was nearly always happy. But it was nine AM on a Sunday, it wasn't normal for people to be perky that early.  
  
"Um, yeah. I guess you could say that." Katsuya replied to the giddy redhead. He walked past her and hung up his coat and newly acquired scarf. He loved that scarf. He had slept with it the night before since it smelt so much like Seto.  
  
Katsuya walked into the hot kitchen and was reaching for an apron out of the cupboard when Ansuko sighed loudly in disapproval, "Jou, I know you don't like your hat --none of us do- but you have to wear it. Sakura would have a fit, you know."  
  
"My hat...?" Jou tentatively patted his head. "Oh! I must have left it at Kaiba's house."  
  
Miho, who came into the conservation at the mention of Kaiba, raised her eyebrow. "You left it at his house? What did you do?" She chuckled. "Chuck it off on the door step?"  
  
Jou shook his head. "No, I took it off inside after dinner."  
  
Rika had suddenly became interested in the conversation as well and exclaimed, "You ate dinner there?! With Kaiba Seto?!"  
  
"Well...yeah. Since Sakura gave them two pizzas instead of one, I got invited to eat with them by Mokuba."  
  
"That's his little brother." Rika told the other two girls.  
  
"Oh, I know!" Miho said, smiling with sparkly eyes. "He's such a little cutie."  
  
Ansuko nodded in agreement, "So you ate with the two of them?"  
  
"Well, I ate the pizza with the two of them. Then Mokuba went to bed so it was just me and Kaiba."  
  
The girls fell silent for moment. Rika opened her mouth, then closed it, then tried again. "You were alone with Kaiba Seto?"  
  
"Yeah-"  
  
"And let me guess. After that the two of you took a romantic stroll to park?" Ansuko joked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, we went to my house..."  
  
Ansuko's eyebrows shot up to her hair line.  
  
Rika clapped her hand over mouth and let out a muffled, "Oh my God...!"  
  
Miho slapped him on the arm and screeched, "JOU! YOU PERVERT!!"  
  
"OW! Wa-wait! It wasn't like that!! He just walked me home, that's all!" Katsuya explained, rubbing his arm.  
  
"He walked you home? Last night?" Ansuko said doubtfully. "But it was so cold..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, that's why I got the scarf from him-"  
  
"He let you wear his scarf?!" Rika asked in a jealous whisper.  
  
"Well, actually, he gave it to me-" They glared bitterly at him. "I was cold!" He responded defensively.  
  
Miho threw her hand in the air. "I knew I should have gone and delivered to him!"  
  
"Look, it's not like I even wanted to go! If you remember correctly Sakura was the one who decided, not me. I bet I was the last person Kaiba wanted to see after being snowed in at Kaiba Corp with me all night!"  
  
Ansuko's eye twitched. "You were alone with him for an entire night?"  
  
The girls looked at him expectantly, their eyes glittering murderously. Katsuya gulped and slowly backed away.  
  
***  
  
Seto flipped the page of the newspaper angrily. He had taped it up after Mokuba ripped it. But Mokuba ripping it was not the cause of his anger. It was what Mokuba had said.  
  
'He doesn't know what's going on in my head. Hell, I don't even know. I used to. But then that damn mutt decided to...damn mutt.' He flicked the page again. He hadn't even read two words on it. 'Acting as if nothing happened when I know something did. He thought I was asleep! He was trying to take advantage of me! Bastard. I should have hit him. I should have beaten him within an inch of his life...or an inch past.'  
  
Seto sighed and threw the paper on the table, no longer interested in pretending to read. He rested his chin in his palm and stared at specks of dust in the air. 'Why didn't I at least push him away? I could have. I easily could have. But I didn't. I just let him kiss me. And last night, on this couch, I just moved. I didn't push him. And then I practically comforted him. What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
Kaiba jumped a little as he heard the door bell. Shaking his head in a vain attempt to get his thoughts together, Seto got up and answered the door.  
  
And there he was. Jounouchi Katsuya. He was wearing his winter coat unzipped and Seto's blue scarf. The one Seto had taken off himself and so tenderly put around Jou's neck. Once more Seto silently asked what the hell was wrong with him. Katsuya looked up at the taller boy through his bangs and Seto knew the puppy expected him to speak.  
  
"It's you again." Said Seto with as much disdain as he could muster.  
  
"Yeah, hello to you too."  
  
Seto huffed. He really didn't want to see the puppy right then. He wanted to deal with his internal problem first, then he could move on to the mutt. He had already decided that despite all rational logic, the two problems were not related. "What do you--is that tomato sauce?" He pointed to the red stain he saw on Katsuya's shirt.  
  
"Yeah..." Katsuya sighed, a light blush setting into his cheeks. Seto nearly smiled at how easily the boy blushed, but caught himself. The puppy continued in a more hurried pace. "Look, I left my hat here last night."  
  
Seto sneered. "You mean that thing with the pizza spring board?"  
  
"Yes, I mean that thing with the pizza spring board." Katsuya glowered. "It's part of the uniform and I have to wear it."  
  
"We wouldn't want you losing your precious job, now would we?" Seto stepped aside so Jou could enter. "After all, they seem to be the only establishment idiotic enough to hire you."  
  
Katsuya got on his knees and looked beneath the couch and replied monotonously, "Oh ha ha, Kaiba. So funny." He then did a half smile, half grimace. "Here it is!" He pulled the hat out and shoved it onto his head.  
  
Seto chuckled at him. "You really should get a smaller hat. That one practically cover your eyes...makes you look even more like a puppy."  
  
Katsuya flushed again. "Shut up."  
  
"JOU!" Mokuba screamed in surprise as he came down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Katsuya smiled at the boy. "I was just getting my hat and now I'm-"  
  
"He's leaving." Seto said sharply.  
  
"R-right." Jou stammered in agreement.  
  
"NO!" Mokuba yelled. His eyes flickered over to his brother. "You can't leave! Stay a while, we'll get you something to eat." He grabbed the front of Jou's shirt to lead him to the kitchen but instantly let go and looked at his now red hand. "Ewww...is this spaghetti sauce?"  
  
Jou shook his head. "No, its tomato sauce."  
  
"Oh...how'd you get tomato sauce on yourself?"  
  
"I didn't. The girls I work with sort of got a little, er, upset with me." Katsuya grinned impishly.  
  
Mokuba cocked his head to the side. "Over what?"  
  
Seto looked at Katsuya, suddenly interested. "Yes, puppy. Over what?"  
  
Jou cheeks tinted. "You, actually. They were jealous that I ate here. And that you walked me home, and then there's the whole scarf thing..."  
  
"Scarf thing?" Mokuba interrupted curiously.  
  
"When we were walking to my home I got cold and your brother gave me his scarf to wear. He let me keep it too, which is good, it's really warm." He turned to Seto. "Um, thanks again, Kaiba."  
  
Seto shrugged. "Uh huh...whatever." He was well aware that Mokuba was watching for a reaction and he hoped that he hadn't done anything to imply his brother's opinions were accurate.  
  
The little boy smirked, but changed almost immediately back into his innocent mode. "You should stay for a while. I just got this new DVD. We could all watch it," He looked between Seto and Katsuya, "Together."  
  
"But I have work..." Jou objected. Seto didn't imagine the puppy was all too keen to return there at the moment.  
  
"Well there are other people there, right? And besides, it's Sunday, I don't imagine you get as many customers on Sunday."  
  
"Yeah, but I can't just take off. I'll get fired! I need the money!"  
  
"What do you need this money for anyway?" Seto questioned. "You practically begged me for a job."  
  
"I didn't practically beg you for a job. I totally begged you. And I need it to pay off a credit card bill."  
  
"What did you buy?"  
  
Katsuya was saved from answering by a phone being shoved beneath his nose.  
  
"Here!" Mokuba said excitedly. "Call them and say you're staying here."  
  
Seto glared at Mokuba but the puppy did not perceive the action. Even so, he turned to him and silently asked if it was all right. Seto nodded his consent.  
  
Mokuba grinned ear to ear with triumph.  
  
Seto attempted to look unconcerned with the going ons, but he strained his ears to hear anyway.  
  
"Hello this is Pizza Planet, Miho speaking. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hey Miho, it's me, Jou."  
  
"Oh...what do you want? Couldn't find your hat?"  
  
"I found it, but, um, how many people are working today?"  
  
"Nine. We over scheduled. Why?"  
  
"Would it be okay if I didn't come back?"  
  
"Are you quitting?!" The girl sputtered on the other end. "Jou we're sorry! We really do like you! Really!"  
  
Jou chuckled into the receiver. "I'm not quitting." He assured her. "I just think I may stay over at Kaiba's and watch a movie with them."  
  
There was silence on the other end before it was abruptly broken by the girl yelling, "I HATE YOU, JOU!!" And she slammed the phone down. But it seemed that she had missed, and had to do it again.  
  
Katsuya flinched at each bang.  
  
"So," Seto pretended to not know what had been said. He didn't want the puppy thinking he cared. "What did they say?"  
  
"I think I can stay." Said Katsuya slowly, barely hiding the smile behind his lips.  
  
Seto frowned at him, but his eyes glittered with a quiet teasing. "You know mutt, it's one thing for you to come into my office soaking from snow, however I do not want my entire house smelling of tomato sauce."  
  
"What do you expect me to do?" Katsuya asked in a falsely agitated voice, his eyes were teasing as well. "Take a shower? I don't exactly know where your bathroom is, you know."  
  
"Sure you do. You were in there just this morning." Mokuba muttered so softly only Seto could hear him.  
  
Seto glared murderously at his little brother.  
  
"What did you say?" Jou asked with a confused look.  
  
"Nothing." Seto answered quickly for his brother. "And what I meant is that you should change your shirt. I have some clothes in my room you could wear."  
  
***  
  
Jou stood in Seto's room practically bursting with excitement. 'I'm in Seto's bedroom! Sure, it's just for a shirt, but...I'm in his bedroom! I better not tell the girls at work...they may attack me.  
  
The room was easily three times as large as Katsuya's and had an elegant and wistful feel to it. The walls were a deep blue and bordered in silver. The floor was hardwood and there was an oriental rug in the middle whose colors complemented the walls'. There was a huge window with thick curtains, obviously to keep out the sunlight. A door was on the side of one wall; Katsuya assumed that it lead to a bathroom. There was a dresser and a desk both made out of the same type of wood, a beautifully dark mahogany. Pressed against a wall was the bed. It was a king sized, had four posts and was made of the same mahogany wood. Draping from the top were sheer hangings. The hangings and the coloring of the wood made the bed appear very romantic. Katsuya snuck a shy glance at Seto. He had never thought that Seto was the romantic type, but suddenly he could imagine that bed sprinkled with roses, like some old romance novel cliché. But if it was with Seto, he didn't really see how he could mind.  
  
The taller boy was opening up his closet and riffling through his wide assortment of clothes. He pulled out a forest green cotton pull over. "Here." He said, handing it to Katsuya.  
  
"Thanks," Jou smiled and brought it up to his face to smell pretending to just be looking it over carefully. He frowned. 'This has been washed, it doesn't really smell like him...'  
  
"What? Don't like the color?" Seto asked him then explained, "You look sort of disappointed."  
  
Katsuya smiled nervously. "Oh no, the color is great."  
  
"Well?" Seto said impatiently. "Aren't you going to put it on?"  
  
'He wants me to change now? Right in front of him?!' Jou all but rolled his eyes. 'What's with me? The guy already held me when we both had our shirts off. Of course, we weren't in his bedroom then...'  
  
Katsuya nodded and speedily pulled his shirt off and slipped on Kaiba's. The long sleeve shirt was surprisingly warm and its insides were very soft against his skin. The sleeves draped over his knuckles and it was loose around the chest.  
  
Seto looked at him and sneered, "For as much as you eat you sure are skinny, puppy." Seto walked closer and put his hands on the sides Katsuya's chest and pulled the shirt out gently. "Hmm, I guess I didn't realize just how small you were when I was holding you."  
  
"I'm not that small." Katsuya protested weakly. He couldn't speak very forcefully with Seto that close.  
  
Seto brought the shirt back in and let his hands touch Katsuya, then slid them slowly down to the other boy's waist. The blonde's breathing became more erratic and his face was stained a bright crimson.  
  
Seto promptly drew back, his eyes gazing at the ground. "Well come on," He said. "I'm sure Mokuba is waiting."  
  
Katsuya gulped quietly, but agreed and followed him out.  
  
***  
  
Seto lead Jou into the TV room. It was a small room, in comparison to the other rooms at least. There was a big screen TV with a game console on top of it against one wall. Various video games littered the ground, all belonging to Mokuba. Seto really wasn't very good at video games and his brother would crush him within minutes. Mokuba was already lounging in the oversized chair, his feet propped up on the armrest. That left just the couch for Seto and Katsuya. It wasn't like the couch in the living room, it was smaller and only two people could fit comfortably on it.  
  
A love seat. Seto decided to ignore the implication the name provided.  
  
Seto knew Mokuba had done that on purpose. Katsuya, however, didn't seem to notice at first. He was too awestruck by the television and diverse gaming systems.  
  
Seto placed the DVD in and took his seat on the sofa. Katsuya faltered slightly, suddenly comprehending that he and Seto would be very close to each other. Katsuya sat next him, his body was rigid in obvious tenseness and Seto wondered if the boy was thinking about kissing him again.  
  
Seto was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to pay any attention to the movie. 'I touched him. I pulled on the shirt to see how big it was on him, that's understandable. But, then I touched him, I slid my hands down his sides...what was I thinking?! Why would I do that? And the color. I spent so long looking for that shirt because I knew it would complement his eyes. Why the hell would I even notice that it complemented his eyes?!' Seto took his eyes off Katsuya and glimpsed briefly at Mokuba. 'I'm not afraid of being happy. I'm not. The puppy couldn't make me happy.' Seto stared at Katsuya again. 'He..he couldn't. At least, I don't think he cou...oh God, I need to get away from him.'  
  
Seto made no effort to make good on his silent decision.  
  
Jou's honey eyes widened at the screen followed by a disgusted and frightened look on his face and he inched farther from the TV set and towards Seto until their shoulders were pressed together. Seto tried to ignore the puppy. Then he noticed something about the way the light hit Katsuya. 'It sort of makes his hair shimmer. Like diamonds. It's pretty.' Seto thought fleetingly about how the hair felt against him in Kaiba Corp. 'It's so soft. And silky. I wonder if he would think that about my hair?'  
  
Katsuya was transfixed with the TV and he wore a confused look about him, then recoiled and flung his arms around Seto's neck, ducking his head into Seto's chest. Seto took in a sharp breath of surprise at the blonde's sudden movement. It reminded Seto a little of the hug he had received last night from Katsuya.  
  
"It's just a movie, puppy." Seto told him tauntingly. Jou shook his head against Seto, inadvertently getting closer to him. Seto bit his lip lightly. What Katsuya was doing wasn't all that bad.  
  
"So? Did you see that?! That guy just got his head sliced in half!!" Jou shivered, but looked shyly back to the screen, only to hide himself in Seto again.  
  
Seto caught Mokuba's glance. His brother had his eyebrows raised at him, a small smirk on his face. Seto shifted to put a little distance between him and Jou, but not enough to stop the physical contact the other boy wanted. 'It's not as if I want to keep touching, the puppy is just afraid, so...this isn't because of me. It isn't!'  
  
Mokuba picked up on Seto's minimal movement and rolled his eyes.  
  
***  
  
'Mmm...cinnamon...' Katsuya thought as he clung even tighter to Seto.  
  
He had seen the movie about four times before, he knew it practically line for line, and he had pretty much figured out how they did all the scenes. Of course, Kaiba didn't know that. As far as Seto knew, Katsuya was terrified out of his mind, hence the blonde hugging him as if his very life depended on it. Katsuya had almost told them that he had seen the movie before, but when he saw that he and Seto were to share the sofa, he decided to remain silent.  
  
Who was he to ignore an opportunity when one presented itself so nicely?  
  
It wasn't every day that he had a legitimate, or nearly legitimate, excuse to be hanging on his crush. He looked at the screen and waited with a hint of impatience for someone else to be hacked at so he could bury his face into Seto's shirt again.  
  
Katsuya felt the side of him temples burning. Seto was staring at him again. He had been doing that a lot during the movie, though Katsuya really didn't understand why. If Seto had just waited to start staring at him till after Katsuya began hugging him, that would have made sense. But he hadn't.  
  
Katsuya looked back at the screen and almost smiled. 'It's coming up. The worst scene of all. Maybe I could somehow convince Seto that kissing would calm me down...'  
  
The scene came and just as Katsuya was preparing to give a small gasp and crush his lips to Kaiba's, he noticed that all the blood had drained out of the other boy's face.  
  
Katsuya giggled softly. "It's just a movie, Kaiba." He teased.  
  
"Shut up." Seto replied as his color slowly returned.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Poor Seto, he's all confused. Hee hee, sneaky Katsuya ^_^ This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, I wanted a nice, short five pager update! Sigh. Oh well.  
  
Review Please!!  
  
~~If anyone could tell me the names of any good shounen ai or yaoi (not overly hard...I'm more of a romance/humor type person) mangas that are in English, please tell me!! I already know Demon Diary, FAKE, and Gravitation, but if you can think of others tell me please!!~~  
  
And once again I ask if any of you know ANY thing about Rash! Love Like Tide manga (such as where I can buy it and if it even comes in English) PLEASE tell me! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Not much to say, been busy lately (what else is new?) Oh! I bought four new mangas! Fushigi Yuugi and Vampire Game. They're pretty cool. Only one problem with Fushigi Yuugi...I was totally lost at first. I think I got the gist of it now, though. You see, I bought vol. 5 (it was the lowest number they had). I'm never gonna do that again. The first I buy will be the first! Vampire Game is great! I love it!  
  
WARNING: This fic contains YAOI which is BOY/BOY relationships!!! Got a problem with that? Then DO NOT READ THIS!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ha! I wish I owned Yu Gi Oh. There'd be some MAJOR changes! ::snicker::  
  
"spoken"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*** character change, time lapse, you get the picture  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"KATSUYA!! WAKE UP!" Jou's father pounded viciously on his door.  
  
Katsuya rolled over with a grunt and snuggled closer to the blue scarf, taking in Seto's scent. 'How does he always smell like cinnamon? Maybe he has a bodywash...' Jou bit his lip at the mental image of Seto in the shower. The water splashing on his taut body, the soap dripping down his chest leaving small trails in it's wake, his blue eyes closed and lips lightly parted enjoying the sensation of-"  
  
"KATSUYA?! DID YOU HEAR ME?!" His father swung the door open. "IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP YOU'RE GOING TO..." The words died on his lips and his eye brows scrunched together in confusion. "Why are you sleeping with a scarf?"  
  
"I get cold at night." Katsuya explained, rearranging the blankets so his father wouldn't notice his now evident excitement. Seto in a shower was...hot.  
  
"You're not wearing it." His father pointed out, then shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Whatever. Just get going." He walked out, but not before snapping around to throw his son one more odd look.  
  
Katsuya growled under his breath but rushed just the same, appeasing himself with the thought of seeing Seto at school. It wouldn't really matter if he was a minute or so late anyway, he could always blame it on the fact it was the first day after a long vacation and that his sleep schedule was out of whack.  
  
"Bye Dad!" Jou yelled as he skidded into the hallway, his heavy bag hanging precariously off his shoulder. He could hear the muffled response from the other side of the door. Katsuya ran down the stairs, nearly tripping over a few toys some of the children left there. He would have to remember to tell them to pick up next time. Of course, he had done the same thing when he was young, but he would ignore that small detail.  
  
Just as he got onto the stoop of the building, a wrinkled hand held him back. He spun around to see Mrs. Shindou staring disapprovingly at him. "Why are you rushing today, Katsuya?"  
  
Jou took in a breath. He really didn't have time for this. "School. First day back." He explained quickly and turned to leave.  
  
Mrs. Shindou held him back again. "Why don't you just have that boyfriend of yours pick you up in that fancy car of his? He goes to school with you, doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, he does." Katsuya didn't bother to correct her that Seto wasn't his boyfriend.  
  
"You should tell him to come in the morning," Mrs. Shindou paused thoughtfully. "Or just leave from his house."  
  
"Leave from his house?" Katsuya cocked his head to the side. "Wouldn't I have to sleep ov...oh." He flushed darkly.  
  
"Now, why don't you be good boy and carry these groceries in for me, hmm?" Mrs. Shindou asked striking a pathetic and feeble look, and pointing at the two brown paper bags and two plastic ones on the ground.  
  
"I'm gonna be la-"  
  
"Oh, you can miss one morning make-out session with your boy toy." Mrs. Shindou cut in rolling her eyes.  
  
"I-I wasn't going to say that..." Katsuya stammered and continued weakly with, "And he isn't my toy."  
  
Mrs. Shindou shrugged indifferently. "I really don't care if he's the seme, Katsuya, he can still qualify as a toy. Now pick up these here bags for me before my bread becomes all mol-"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T CARE IF HE'S THE SEME?!" Katsuya screeched as he stared incredulously at the woman. What the hell kind of old lady talks like that?!  
  
"Well I don't." She replied flatly. "The intimate details of your sex life are none of my business...unless you decide to bring him here and you're overly vocal-"  
  
"THERE ARE NO INTIMATE DETAILS!! THERE'S NO SEX LIFE!" He yelled, waving his arms to further drive his point. He didn't even notice the numerous faces in the street windows gawking and pointing at him.  
  
Mrs. Shindou smiled and nodded her head slowly. "Sure there isn't."  
  
His shoulders dropped in defeat. "Really, Mrs. Shindou, we haven't done anything."  
  
"You haven't? Oh that's a shame. He's rather attractive." She patted his arm and gave him a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, Katsuya, I'm sure he'll be ready soon. Some people just need time before they're ready to commit to a physi-"  
  
"I'm going to miss first period, Mrs. Shindou!" Katsuya rushed, blushing horribly. The words, 'I. Have. To. Get. Out. Of. Here!!!' were running full throttle through his mind.  
  
"Then you miss the first period. Not like you'd be able to concentrate with Boy Toy so close anyway. Now quit your jabbering and help me with these." Katsuya sighed, but picked up the groceries nonetheless.  
  
He really couldn't see the point of arguing with the woman anymore. No one was as pigheaded as she. He never stood a chance. The things that woman had said...where had all the nice, sweet old ladies who baked chocolate chip cookies for their neighbors gone to?  
  
Katsuya followed Mrs. Shindou up the stairs, her paper bags cradled in his arms and the plastic ones hanging off his wrists. He had left his bag out on the stoop without worry. There was nothing particularly valuable in it, and he really didn't mind if someone stole his books. As they ascended the stairs, Mrs. Shindou continued to tell him not to worry, and that Kaiba was most likely just a little nervous.  
  
He had considered telling her that she could just stop with the twisted motivational speech and that he and Kaiba weren't a couple, but then she stopped, looked down at him with a smile, and said she felt honored that Katsuya trusted her enough to confide in her like that. She had said it so softly, and her eyes had become a bit moist that he simply didn't have the heart to tell her truth. So he just nodded and smiled back.  
  
She then went back to suggesting that he try to make Kaiba feel more comfortable around him, do romantic things at random times, and that he should never, ever try to pressure him. Of course she never once said Seto's name. The closest she came was the new nickname she assigned to him.  
  
Katsuya hefted a bag farther up onto his waist and let out a small snicker, 'Boy toy Kaiba....'  
  
***  
  
'He isn't here. It's fifteen minutes into the period and he still isn't here.' Seto shot yet another anxious glimpse in the direction of the classroom door. 'Where is he?!'  
  
It was first period math class and Jou hadn't shown up. Kaiba had stealthily eavesdropped on Yuugi's, Ryou's, and Honda's conversation in hopes of finding out what was going on. They didn't seem to know, but had satisfied themselves with the notion that Jou was still out like a log. This did not satisfy Seto, however. In truth, he felt almost insulted, which only confused him.  
  
'Why should I care if the mutt isn't here? It's better that he's not. No more interruptions about not understanding some painfully simple math problem.'  
  
Whenever the teacher asked if anyone had any questions, Katsuya nearly always raised his hand and then would timidly state that he didn't get the last problem.  
  
Seto frowned. 'Now that I think about it, no one else ever raises their hand, but they always seem to nod in agreement when puppy says he doesn't understand it.' Kaiba snorted quietly. 'Cowards. Too afraid to ask a question. I imagine they'll all be lost without puppy to bail them out today...where is he? He couldn't be sick, he was fine yesterday during the movie. A little frightened, perhaps, but not sick. Maybe he's skipping...would he skipping because of me? I didn't say anything to hurt him yesterday, did I?'  
  
Seto mentally reviewed everything he had said and done to Katsuya the day before, trying to see if he had in some way hurt the puppy.  
  
'Why am I doing this to myself? I don't care if I hurt the puppy's feelings, so why should I dawdle on the thought? I shouldn't. He's nothing but a stupid, irritating boy.' When Seto thought the words he knew instantly he was lying. Katsuya may not have the brightest crayon in the box, but he wasn't stupid either. And he wasn't nearly as irritating as Seto had once believed him to be. In fact, he was sort of nice to be around.  
  
Seto's eyes narrowed at his mental reflection. He almost sounded as if he liked the mutt. A picture of Mokuba grinning knowingly flashed through his mind. He didn't like Katsuya. He couldn't. That dream wasn't anything, nor was the one he had Sunday night after Jou left from watching the movie. That dream wasn't a sex dream so that proved that he didn't harbor any hidden feelings for the other boy.  
  
Who cares if all it consisted of was Seto holding Katsuya, petting his hair, and kissing him gently?  
  
Didn't mean a thing.  
  
It also didn't mean a thing that the mere memory of the dream warmed him.  
  
Nope, not one damn thing.  
  
Seto was pulled out of him rationalizing his subconscious and back into reality by the teacher calling his name. He regarded her with his usual icy glare and the young woman took an involuntary step back. "Uh, the answer..." She said slowly. Seto would have felt worse for constantly unnerving her if she wasn't so annoying. "could you tell it to the class?"  
  
"Could you repeat the question?" Seto asked coldly. "I wasn't listening."  
  
The room fell silent as everyone turned around to look at him.  
  
Asking a teacher to repeat something was common for daydream proned students, but Seto had never had to ask a teacher to repeat a question.  
  
Ever.  
  
He was always paying attention, even if he didn't look it. A few of the girls looked tenderly at him while a couple of the boys smirked as if they thought he had finally gotten what was coming to him. If that was their idea of universal justice, they definitely needed to become a bit more vindictive. But for the most part, the students were just plain gaping at him with unattractively wide jaws.  
  
"Kaiba?" The teacher asked very quietly. "Are you ill?"  
  
"No, I feel fine." He replied curtly.  
  
The teacher opened her mouth to speak again but was silenced by the door flinging open and a disheveled, red faced and panting Katsuya standing in it. "Sorry!" He said to her through heavy breaths. "I had to run..."  
  
The students were now so consumed with Katsuya's less than eloquent arrival that they totally forgot Seto, which he was very grateful for. Had they still been looking at him they would have noticed the small smile twitching on the edges his lips as he watched Katsuya try to explain himself.  
  
Seto couldn't help but be glad that Katsuya was there. As much as he hated to admit it, he had actually missed the boy's presence.  
  
***  
  
"I know it's the first day back, Jounouchi, but you really should try to be on time!" The math teacher scolded him as he tried to compose himself in the door frame. "Just think of the negative example you're giving the other students!"  
  
Katsuya frowned. "I'm a role model now? Since when?" He bit the inside of his cheek, he hadn't meant for it to come out so disrespectful.  
  
The young woman pursed her lips together. "Take your seat." She hissed. Katsuya immediately obeyed and sat down. The teacher then continued. "Now where was I? Ah, yes, can anyone tell me the solution set to number nine?"  
  
Jou heard soft chuckling to his left. "What's so funny?" He whispered once the teacher's back was turned.  
  
"You." Replied Seto.  
  
Katsuya made a face at him and in a sarcastic tone stated, "Oh, like you've never been late for anything before."  
  
"I haven't." Seto sneered.  
  
Katsuya leaned in. "That's not normal."  
  
"No," the other boy shook his head. "it's responsible."  
  
"I'm responsible!" Katsuya jutted his thumb at himself proudly. "I have a job now!"  
  
"Oh right, that pizza thing." Seto smirked at him. "Why aren't you wearing your hat today, puppy? You look so cute in it."  
  
The blonde snarled at him. "Shut up!"  
  
"KATSUYA!!" Jou almost fell out of his seat at his teacher's sudden outburst. "THAT'S IT, YOUNG MAN! FIRST YOU COME IN TWENTY MINUTES LATE AND THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP?!"  
  
"Wha...?" Katsuya's face suddenly paled drastically. "NO!! NO, I wasn't talking to you ma'am!" Katsuya said in a panicked voice, waving his hands in front of himself.  
  
She put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Then who were you talking to, hm?"  
  
"HIM!" Katsuya shouted and pointed an accusing finger at Seto. "IT'S HIS FAULT!"  
  
Seto arched an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Kaiba? But he didn't say anythi-"  
  
"Yes he did!" Katsuya interrupted her, then dropped his voice in imitation, "He just said it all quiet like."  
  
"Perhaps someone should escort the puppy to the infirmary." Seto suggested nonchalantly. "He's becoming hysterical."  
  
"I believe the principal's office would be a more fitting location." The teacher answered stiffly.  
  
Katsuya started in protest. "But I-"  
  
"And would you please take him down, Kaiba?" Seto glared again at the woman and she gave a nervous smile and added, "I imagine you have this math down anyway, so it won't matter if you miss it."  
  
Seto sighed but stood up anyway. He looked down on Katsuya expectantly. "Well? Aren't you coming mutt? I don't plan on waiting all day."  
  
Katsuya muttered dark things under his breath as Seto lead him out of the room. He tried to ignore the snickers of a few of his classmates. Yuugi and Ryou both looked at him sympathetically, and Honda glanced at Seto then back at Katsuya and mouthed, 'You could take him.'  
  
Katsuya had to catch himself from replying that he would much prefer for it to be the other way around.  
  
The two boys walked down the hallway in silence. Katsuya snuck secret glances at Seto, pleased that if caught he could say he was sizing him up for a fight later. Which would mean that he would have to fight with him, but he could handle it. Providing Seto didn't hit him too hard. He had never seen Seto get into an actual fight, but he had been thrown to the ground a few times by him when their fights had become particularly heated. Despite how thin Seto was, Jou knew he was strong.  
  
Katsuya smiled to himself. If anyone just looked at Seto they wouldn't expect him to be strong at all. The people at school wouldn't expect him to be nice either, but Katsuya knew he could be. Who else but a nice person could hold someone else all night like Seto had? He sighed at the sweet memory.  
  
Jou stared up at Seto. 'He really is gorgeous. God, I love his eyes. And his lips are so soft-'  
  
"OW!" Katsuya rubbed his hip gingerly. He had just run into a water fountain.  
  
"Yeah, watch out for those water fountains, puppy. They're a real killer." Seto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Katsuya turned his face up to him and was about to stick his tongue out, when he noticed something peculiar about their surroundings. "Kaiba, this isn't the way to the principal's office."  
  
"I realize that. I'll take you there in a few minutes, but I wanted to take you here first." Seto replied calmly.  
  
Katsuya was confused. "You wanted to take me to a water fountain?"  
  
"No, I want to speak with you."  
  
"You had to take me all the way to this part of school?" They were standing in the section that was under heavy construction. Five new classrooms were being built and no student was allowed to be there. Apparently Seto didn't believe this rule extended as far as to him.  
  
"Well...no..."  
  
Seto had looked hesitant when he spoke, and viewing a nervous Kaiba was not something Jou was used to.  
  
"Okay...what about?"  
  
"About...this morning." The last part had been slightly rushed, leading Katsuya to believe that wasn't at all what Seto wanted to discuss. Seto then cleared his throat, obviously in attempt to make Katsuya forget his less than normal behavior. "You came in so late. Did you get into a fight on the way here?" Seto's eyes scanned his body in search of any tell tale bruises.  
  
"Mrs. Shindou stopped me." He explained, enjoying Seto's close scrutiny. "She wanted help with her groceries."  
  
"Shindou?" Seto pulled a face. "That loon who called me a 'sweet boy'?"  
  
"That'd be her." Katsuya snickered. "She has a new nickname for you now."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Katsuya looked him in the face and blushed. "You don't want to know."  
  
"Sure I do, puppy." He placed his hand leisurely on the blonde's arm. "Tell me."  
  
The blonde glanced at the hand and backed up against the wall the fountain was on. "Umm...wasn't there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" He questioned nervously.  
  
Seto leaned in, their faces were approximately three inches apart. He stared into Katsuya's eyes, and Katsuya could think of nothing else to do but stare right back. His knees began to feel weak and he was grateful Seto had started to hold tightly onto his arm.  
  
"We-well?" Katsuya stammered, fighting an urge to crush their lips together and praying feverishly Seto was fighting similar cravings.  
  
Seto silently regarded Katsuya. His eyes seemed to have softened at some point, but suddenly became cold and hard with a tinge of sadness to them. "It's nothing. It's nothing at all." He whispered, but it seemed as if it was more to himself than the boy pressed against the wall.  
  
***  
  
'What was that? What was I thinking?!'  
  
Seto splashed his face with the cool water running from the boys' bathroom faucet. He shook his head gently to rid himself of excess water droplets.  
  
...Not unlike what a puppy would do.  
  
He inwardly snarled for comparing himself, as indirect as it was, to Katsuya.  
  
He remembered what Katsuya had said at Kaiba Corp.  
  
How the puppy had they were alike in some ways...his eyes had been so soft when he had that. The blonde's face had radiated with tender affection when Seto had said he couldn't help worrying about Mokuba. He had also playfully teased Seto. He had done it a few times since that day, but never before then. Seto had teased him right back in the same manner.  
  
He had been flirting with Katsuya.  
  
And then, for some unknown reason, Seto had decided to bury his face into the nape of the blonde's neck and chuckle.  
  
He could still feel the puppy's skin on his, the golden hair brushing delicately against his cheeks, and the smell of Katsuya and his warmth filling him to the brim.  
  
It had felt so natural and comfortable to him as if he had been doing it every day of his life.  
  
Seto pushed his chestnut hair back and let out a weary sigh. Why did Katsuya have to go and...complicate everything?  
  
Seto was perfectly happy with the way things had been between them. He would insult the puppy, the puppy would get flustered and then shoot off some comment, then Seto would say something back, then the puppy, then Seto, and so on and so forth.  
  
There was no examination as to a reasoning behind the heated words he threw at the puppy. No need to understand why Katsuya was only person who seemed to be able to get beneath his skin and dwell in his thoughts for hours at a time.  
  
Seto didn't know why that all happened. He didn't have to know. All he had to know was the quiet satisfaction he would get when Katsuya's honey eyes flashed passionately at him and only him. The masked exhilaration he would feel when the puppy stepped close to him in a vain attempt at intimidation.  
  
It meant nothing. The mutt meant nothing, too.  
  
That was what he told Katsuya in the hall. What he had told himself in the hall.  
  
He could tell by the look in the puppy's eyes that he didn't comprehend what Seto was talking about, yet on some level he did.  
  
And he disagreed flatly.  
  
Had the puppy remained silent, and had he not reminded Seto with his voice that they were still in the realm of reality, Seto wasn't really sure what he would have done. He had been so close to Katsuya's face...he couldn't even remember moving towards him. His body had done it on its own accord. It had been doing that a lot. He hadn't intended to run his hands down Katsuya's sides in his bedroom when the puppy was putting on his shirt, nor had he meant to clutch onto him so tightly when they were snowed in. It just sorta happened.  
  
...Was that how the kiss had been for Katsuya? Did it just sorta happen?  
  
Could something like that sorta happen to Seto?  
  
Would he mind?  
  
Seto slid down on the floor in the corner of the room beside the heater. He would be in there a while. He wasn't going to leave till he figured out what was going on inside his head.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya swung his feet back and forth across the floor as he sat in the uncomfortable plastic orange chair. He watched as the soles of his sneakers left little black marks on the tiled floor. He was to see the principal soon, or at least that was what the receptionist had said.  
  
Katsuya doubted it.  
  
Apparently there had been some major fight with a few freshmen and that little scuffle seemed to be occupying the minds of everyone there. He had been sitting all alone in the waiting room for over two hours and had only been spoken to twice. The first was by the receptionist with the beak-like nose, telling him that the principal would be with him in three minutes. That had been approximately an hour and a half ago.  
  
The second was by one of the janitors who came in to quickly water the plant beside him. He had told Katsuya to buy a comb. Katsuya had smiled at the bald man and sweetly asked if he had one he could borrow. The old man stormed away muttering curses about today's "insolent youth who'd all benefit from a good back hand 'cross the face" under his breath.  
  
Katsuya glared into the empty space. That was pretty much what he had been doing that entire time, just kicking his feet and glaring.  
  
It was all Seto's fault he was there in the first place. Had the other boy only informed the teacher that he and Katsuya had in fact been talking, Jou wouldn't be sitting in the creepy, silent waiting room. The least Seto could have done was come in with him instead of ducking away when they got in front of the office door.  
  
'Stupid Kaiba.' Katsuya thought, then giggled as he mentally amended himself with, 'Stupid Boy Toy Kaiba.' He became grim again. 'He's such a jerk! I could get in serious trouble for what she thinks I did! He just had to make fun of my hat...I hate that stupid hat.'  
  
In a deep voice Katsuya tried to mimic what Seto had said, "Why aren't you wearing your hat today, puppy? You look so-" His brown eyes widened considerably as his mind replayed what Seto had said.  
  
'He....He called me cute!!' His face burst into a large grin. 'Kaiba Seto said I look cute!!'  
  
Katsuya bit his lip gently. 'Maybe...maybe he doesn't hate me after all!! Maybe he could even,' Katsuya gulped. 'Like me...he thinks I'm cute! YES!!'  
  
"Jounouchi Katsuya? The principal can see you now...Jounouchi?"  
  
The receptionist calling his name didn't even register in his mind.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Hmmm, fairly long, but not as long as chapter six. I didn't really have very much Seto/Katsuya physical action, did I? Heh heh...sorry...  
  
Next update will be...uh, sometime...? It will be out before two weeks pass. I-I hope @.@  
  
Review please! If you don't, I'll add a...complication. *smirk*  
  
Seto- Complication? What do you mean by that?  
  
iti- There will be a different pairing.  
  
Katsuya- Who?  
  
iti- ::drum roll:: Seto/Weevil!!! MUWHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto- ::falls back in horror:: NO! YOU...YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT TO ME!!  
  
Katsuya- ::flings his arms around seto:: He's MINE! All MINE!!!!! ::glares around:: Got that?!  
  
Seto- ::smirking down at Katsuya:: Possessive much?  
  
Katsuya- ::kisses seto lightly:: Well it's true. That little bug-freak should endure the worst torture for just the thought of being with you!  
  
Weevil- ::Suddenly pops out of no where:: Hey! Where am I?! How did I ge....ANZU?! O.o  
  
Anzu- ::Grabs weevil by the hand and leads him away:: Come on Weevil! I want to talk to you about friendship! Friendship is very important! You can do anything if you have friends...  
  
iti- 0.0 that's just cruel...  
  
Okay, I'm just KIDDING about that!! I would never, ever do that to my...er Katsuya's Seto. But even though I won't follow through with the threat, please review! I'll be happy!  
  
*If anyone has any information of the manga Rash! Love Like Tide PLEASE tell me! So far I've only seen them online and in Japanese. Sob. I wish I could read Japanese. It would make my obsession so much easier ^_~ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Brrr it is so blasted cold!! Right now I'm wrapped up in a blanket and typing with gloves on. And we're out of hot chocolate!! sob  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers! I positivily adore you all!!  
  
Warning: This fic contains YAOI which is BOY/BOY if you have a problem with that DO NOT read this!! Go on...scamper away!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! sob....by the way, is Nagasaki the name for some anime or manga character? It sounded so familiar...um, if it is, I don't own that either (He's the principal ^_^)  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*** character switch, time lapse, you get the picture  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Katsuya had his back straight and shoulders squared, a forced smile on his face as he sat in the chair in front of his principal's messy desk. He tried to appear angelic and attentive, knowing full well that it wouldn't work with Mr. Nagasaki; Katsuya had been in trouble too many times. But he figured he should make the effort anyway.  
  
"Well hello, Jounouchi." The old man pushed his large glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked at Katsuya sharply over the files, books, and various picture frames that littered his desk. "I thought I made it clear that I did not want to see you in my office again."  
  
He grinned impishly. "Yeah, I know."  
  
Mr. Nagasaki nodded as his eyes scanned the paper in his hand, his lips were tightening at every line. "You told your teacher to shut up?" He asked in a low voice. "What would possess you to say that?"  
  
"I didn't say it her!" Katsuya yelled. Mr. Nagasaki jerked back and leisurely tugged on his ear. "Sorry." Katsuya murmured before becoming defensive again. "But I wasn't talking to her! I swear I wasn't!"  
  
The man leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. "Then who were you screaming it at?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Jounouchi?" Katsuya avoided his eye. The old man sighed loudly. "It was him, wasn't it?"  
  
"It's not my fault!" said Katsuya. "He just acts like such a jerk sometimes! And he was-"  
  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT HE WAS DOING!" The man cut in, jumping to his feet angrily. Katsuya's jaw dropped. Mr. Nagasaki had never been that angry at him before. But then again, it was the same old story.  
  
Mr. Nagasaki took in a deep shuddering breath to calm down then started to pace behind his desk. "Look, I know you two don't get along. I'm not sure why and though I'm sure you could spend hours enlightening me on the subject, I honestly don't care that much. I don't care if you scream at each other, insult each other, beat each other into bloody pulps...whatever, just do it outside of the premises. All I care about is how you both conduct yourselves within the confines of this building because as long as you are in here you are my responsibility." He eyed Katsuya warily. "Now I know you won't like to hear this, but Kaiba really is being mature about-"  
  
"MATURE?!" It was Katsuya's turn to leap to his feet. "How is he acting mature about this?! He's the problem! He's the one that's constantly taking digs at me! He's the one who started the whole thing! All the time its, 'Puppy, your stupidity amazes me' or 'Grow up, mutt' or-"  
  
"Right. You can't stand him. I got that!" The man snapped, rubbing his temples. Katsuya felt a little sorry for him. He had been dealing with his and Seto's tiffs for the past few years.  
  
"It's not like that..." Katsuya said slowly. "He makes me so- he's just..."  
  
"Him?" Mr. Nagasaki suggested casually.  
  
Katsuya smiled shyly. "Yeah...he's him."  
  
"Well, I suppose with a little rearranging we could fix the prob-"  
  
"Huh? Rearranging of what?"  
  
"Your classes, of course. We can make it so you and Kaiba have nothing together."  
  
'No Seto? In any of my classes?....ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!'  
  
"NO!!!" Katsuya blurted out. "Don't change the schedules! I don't mind being in the same classes with him!"  
  
"Jounouchi, I am becoming very confused," He admitted tiredly. "You can't seem get along with him, so I suggest taking him out of your classes. I was under the impression that you hated him."  
  
"I-I don't hate him..." Katsuya blushed.  
  
"Fine." He growled. "I'll keep the schedule as is. But if I hear one word, just one word, about the two of you disturbing class again, you're separated. Got that?"  
  
Katsuya nodded, trying to contain the wide grin that was threatening to appear.  
  
Mr. Nagasaki looked at him oddly. "May I ask why you want to keep him in? I mean, you're always at his throat. It just doesn't make sense..." He cocked his head to the side and looked at the blonde curiously. "It's almost like you have a crush on him."  
  
Katsuya's throat tightened, his face was growing hot and his heart hammered in his chest. "C-cr-crush?! Heh heh...wh-what would make you say that?!"  
  
Mr. Nagasaki smiled sweetly at him. "I'm just kidding, Jounouchi."  
  
"Oh! Right! Of course you are!" Katsuya tried to smile back, but it didn't quite work.  
  
The principal coughed politely into his hand. "Right then. Go back to class, and remember what I said, Jounouchi, no fighting. I mean it."  
  
Katsuya flashed him two thumbs up and a grin. "Can do, sir."  
  
As Katsuya was walking out the door into the hallway, he could just hear Mr. Nagasaki question his assistant in a secretive tone, "Do you think that Jounouchi kid could have a thing for boys?"  
  
Katsuya nearly fainted.  
  
***  
  
Seto held his head in his palms, his elbows resting on his knees which had been drawn up to his chest. He was no longer leaning against the heater. The hot metal began to feel uncomfortably warm against his skin, so he opted for the wall beside it instead.  
  
Seto didn't know how long he had been in there contemplating his thoughts on Katsuya, and truthfully he didn't want to know. He didn't want to know how confused he really was. But he wasn't confused, not entirely at least, and this little fact scared him most of all.  
  
'I enjoy seeing the puppy become riled up because of something I said. I enjoy knowing that he's watching me to see what I will do next. I want his attention on me. I don't care about anyone else paying attention to me, actually, I don't like it when others do. But he's different.'  
  
Seto sighed. 'Just how different is he to me? I like it when his eyes flash, and I like it when he smiles, and I like it when he looks at me...but does that mean I like him?'  
  
He let his eyes slide closed in concentration. He drew a mental picture of the puppy his mind, complete with expressions and voice. He could see Katsuya's cheeky grin, his excessively confident swagger, his tough attitude, and then suddenly changes into the shy, blushing Katsuya who nervously giggles and refuses to bring his stunning honey hued eyes to meet Seto's. Then the image shifts again, this time into a Katsuya that makes lustful eyes while biting gently on his bottom lip and steals secretive glances when he thinks no one can see. And it alters once more, into the calm, serene, sleeping boy that he held in his arms at Kaiba Corp, whose dark eyelashes caress his soft cheeks with all the tenderness of a butterfly. His chest rising steadily with each breath and his heart beating evenly, the sound filling and echoing inside Seto still.  
  
This was Katsuya.  
  
Not just one of them, but all of them. At varying degrees depending on the moment. Seto had at one time made the mistake of deciding that Katsuya was only one of the temperaments; the cocky, headstrong, big mouthed temperament.  
  
But now...  
  
Seto shook his head. He couldn't have misjudged the puppy anymore than he had. There was more to him than Seto had been originally willing to admit. But now that he was, he realized something. There was even more to be found. There were more smiles, more laughs, more flushed giggles and more playful teasing.  
  
His mental picture shifted to his first dream of Katsuya. The boy withering beneath him, kissing him as passionately as he could, all his emotion thrown at Seto in a whirlwind. Katsuya's hands exploring his body in a curious fever and gazing at him with lust clouded eyes. Small moans of pleasure erupting from the back of Katsuya's throat.  
  
He then thought of his second dream. Holding the puppy, kissing him softly and honestly while running his fingers through the golden hair.  
  
It could be his.  
  
Katsuya could be his.  
  
All he had to do was say he wanted it. It was so simple it almost made Seto laugh. But at the same time it was immeasurably difficult. To trust someone so completely... to give all of yourself and allow them the ability to raise you up or to make you plummet into your own self created Hell.  
  
Seto had never given anyone that. At least not in the intimate way Katsuya wanted.  
  
And Katsuya was so...  
  
Seto only had to reach his hand out and pluck what he desired and hold dearly to it. He could do it. He knew could. And if he couldn't, at least he would get to experience what he could grasp on to for a brief moment.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya pushed back the door and stepped into his classroom. As expected, every student pulled their focus away from the teacher and onto him. He smiled disarmingly at them and made his way to his seat before a girl in the front row spoke up.  
  
"Where's Kaiba?" She asked.  
  
A few of the other girls who had now noticed that Katsuya had returned without the class heart throb pounced on him about this as well.  
  
"Yeah, where is he?"  
  
"Did he get called away for a meeting?"  
  
"Is he in nurse's? He wasn't feeling well this morning..."  
  
"Is he undressing in the locker room?!"  
  
At this statement the girls stopped talking and stared expectantly at Katsuya, not bothering to hide their hopeful looks. He decided he should talk. "Um, no, he left me once we got to the office."  
  
Their faces noticeably fell at lack of confirmation. A few of the boys grunted in disgust and rolled their eyes, only to earn a collective glare from the girls and a couple, "You're just jealous!" as well.  
  
One girl, a usually perky blonde, turned to Jou and glowered accusingly. "If he left when you got there then he should be back by now. You did something to him, didn't you Jounouchi?!"  
  
"What?!" Katsuya gaped at her. "I didn't do anything to him!" Many girls began nodding in agreement with her and ignored Katsuya's protests of innocence.  
  
"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK, JOUNOUCHI!" One girl shrieked at him. He turned to her in attempts to make her understand that Seto was probably just wandering around somewhere, when he was hit in the back of the head with a wad of paper. His eyes narrowed and he snapped around, only to be struck once again, this time on the forehead.  
  
"You're inciting riots now, puppy?" A voice sneered behind him.  
  
Katsuya instantly blushed. Being pelted with wads of paper by the females of the class wasn't his ideal way of being seen by Seto.  
  
"Shut up, Kaiba." He said in a harsh voice. "Your fans thought I did something to you." He had spat the word 'fans' like it was curse.  
  
"Fans...?" Kaiba questioned. A few of the girls smiled brilliantly at him and flicked their hair back. Their eyelashes began fluttering madly in some sick attempt at seduction.  
  
Katsuya could feel anger building inside himself.  
  
Seto shot them a cold glare and walked back to his seat. Katsuya followed, but never once took his eyes off the girls who were still staring at Seto. He didn't like it.  
  
Fortunately for him, once the teacher started her lecture back up the girls' focus was back on her. Katsuya took a deep breath and leaned across the narrow strip between his and Seto's desk to whisper to the other boy. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Nothing. I wasn't gone that long." Seto replied out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Yes you were...you were gone for at least two hours."  
  
Seto's eyes widened momentarily but fell back into their usual cold detachment.  
  
"What were you doing?" Katsuya continued. Seto still refused to speak. Katsuya couldn't help the hurt feeling that silence had caused to him. Somewhere in his mind, he had acquired the notion that he and Seto had grown closer over the past week. He thought that Seto trusted him, even if it was just a little. The blonde boy dropped his voice even lower and leaned in more. "Why won't you tell me?"  
  
Seto gave no reply.  
  
***  
  
The cafeteria was filled with hungry students speaking amicably to each other about the Holidays. Katsuya and his friends were no exception. Only, Katsuya didn't speak very much. His mind was preoccupied with something else. Or rather someone else.  
  
Katsuya's eyes darted around the large room as his friends began rehashing their vacations. 'Where is he?' Katsuya thought. He couldn't see Seto anywhere in the room and really wanted to speak to him...or just stare at him. It was freezing outside, so he must be eating somewhere indoors. But where?  
  
"You guys should have seen the snow man Yami and I made!" Yuugi exclaimed in a giddy fashion. "It was so much fun! After we made it we back inside and he made me hot chocolate." Yuugi made a face. "Or at least he tried to make it. He ended up melting part of our toaster. .. I have no clue how he managed that." His face brightened again. "But I finally made it and we spent the rest of the day on the couch."  
  
Honda raised an eyebrow in question, a small smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Yuugi blushed, and turned to Ryou, eager to change the subject. "So how about you Ryou?"  
  
Ryou sniggered. "Bakura tried to send snow to the shadow realm."  
  
Yuugi stared at him wide eyed and began to giggle. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I woke up and caught him swearing loudly and trying to banish it."  
  
Honda piped in. "Hey, did he manage to get rid of any of it? Maybe I could have him do my side walk..."  
  
"It didn't really work." Ryou frowned. "But I do think he got a few carolers."  
  
"I was wondering why it was so quiet on the streets this year." Yuugi said with an undertone of worry, then turned his attention to Katsuya. "And speaking of quiet, what did you do, Jou? You haven't said a word."  
  
Katsuya snapped out of his Seto-induced daze. "Uh, nothing much. Put up decorations, got a job at that pizza place..."  
  
'Got snowed in with Kaiba and had to stop myself from jumping him...same ol' same ol' ' he mentally added. His friends continued to stare at him.  
  
Yuugi cleared his throat. "Um...what about Kaiba?"  
  
Katsuya blanched. Had he said that aloud?! "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know, you two just seemed to be acting...different." Yuugi shrugged. Jou felt a wave of relief pass through him. "I didn't really notice until Ryou pointed it out."  
  
Ryou smiled but was looking at Katsuya closely, as if he expected the boy to admit to something. 'Heh heh,' Katsuya thought. 'Now I'm just being paranoid.'  
  
"Nothing happened with Kaiba." Katsuya lied smoothly.  
  
Ryou didn't look convinced. Yuugi appeared a little skeptically as well but obviously decided his friend would tell him when he was ready. Honda didn't notice any of this, he was too busy gawking at some girl in an overly tight red sweater. Katsuya glared at her as he recognized her as one of the girls who would flirt shamelessly with Seto.  
  
"Um, so Ryou," Katsuya hoped his nervousness about Ryou's doubtful eyes didn't show. "Your father came home for Christmas, didn't he? How is he?"  
  
Ryou sighed and seemed to forget his suspicions concerning Katsuya. "No. He was supposed to but they found a new wall of hieroglyphics in one of the tombs -- I guess it had been hidden -- and he stayed to study it."  
  
"So, it was just Bakura and you for two weeks? All alone?" Yuugi asked with his eyes glinting.  
  
Ryou didn't seem to notice. "Well, yeah."  
  
Yuugi nodded, his face twisting into a full blown smirk that looked quite amusing on him. "I was wondering why you were limping today."  
  
"It's a wonder you're not bedridden with a sore lower back." Katsuya added solemnly.  
  
Katsuya knew about Bakura's demanding sexual appetite. A few times while talking on the phone with Ryou, the pale boy would suddenly gasp and shakily ask him to hold on a moment. Then, despite the fact Ryou would muffle the receiver with his hand, he would hear the boy hiss at Bakura that it wasn't the time. Then he would hear Bakura chuckle, followed by a sultry, "But I want you so badly...". Katsuya would hear a few more uttered protests by Ryou, each one weaker than its predecessor, until he got back on the phone and hastily made his farewells.  
  
Katsuya could never say good bye back. He was usually laughing to hard by then.  
  
"Sh-shut up!" Ryou stammered his face turning bright crimson.  
  
"Aw it's okay, Ryou." Katsuya said, patting the boy's arm. "It's perfectly natural to have needs."  
  
Ryou swatted at the hand, his face getting even redder.  
  
"It's not your fault Bakura's so insatiable." Yuugi nodded. A year or so ago, Yuugi wouldn't have even known the word insatiable, but since Yami came into being...  
  
"Would you two be quiet?!" Ryou pleaded in a quiet but embarrassed voice. "It's not like you-" Ryou suddenly stopped talking and his eyes widened then returned to their normal size just as quickly as they had fluctuated, the only thing that wasn't normal was his now heavier breathing. He snapped to his feet. "I...erm...bathroom, yeah- see you later!" And he practically sprinted out of the cafeteria.  
  
Katsuya and Yuugi watched his retreating figure with amusement. "Think Bakura wanted to replay some of the vacation moments?" Katsuya smirked.  
  
"Either that, or Ryou wanted it." Yuugi smirked back. "After all, he was the one who seduced Bakura."  
  
Katsuya jerked his head towards Yuugi in surprise. "Ryou...?!"  
  
The smaller boy blinked a few times. "You didn't know?"  
  
"No! I always assumed it was Bakura!"  
  
Yuugi giggled. "Yeah, that would make sense. But turns out it was Ryou all along. Surprised me too when I found out."  
  
Honda stood up and flashed a charming grin at his friends. "I'm going to go ask her out on a date!" He announced happily and strolled off to meet with sweater girl.  
  
Katsuya watched as Honda put his hand on the girl's table and smiled at her as he began to talk.  
  
'Be successful for once, Honda!' Katsuya mentally willed his friend. 'Keep her away from Seto!'  
  
"That girl...her name's Yume, right?" Yuugi asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, I think." Katsuya replied, his focus still on what was happening at the other table.  
  
"She's always flirting with Kaiba, isn't she?" Yuugi asked cautiously.  
  
Katsuya darted his eyes to Yuugi. "How the hell should I know?!"  
  
Yuugi put his hands up and smiled. "No reason to get so defensive, Jou."  
  
"I wasn't getting defensive..."  
  
"I just thought you might know...neither of you seem to be acting like yourselves." Yuugi said.  
  
Katsuya's mind was soon pulled completely away from Honda and the girl in the sweater and began to focus once more on Seto. 'Yuugi said that he seemed to be acting differently. Is Seto acting like that just because I'm acting differently around him? But I'm not really acting all that different, so it must be him!' Katsuya sighed and took a large bite of his sandwich, chewing slowly. 'I know how I feel about him...but what about his feelings? This morning he seemed so concerned when he asked if I had gotten into a fight. And that thing in the hall...I could have sworn he was about to kiss me. I really, really need to talk to him. I can't stand this anymore.'  
  
"Huh? Where are you going, Jou?" Yuugi asked as Katsuya stood up, his eyes flashing with determination.  
  
"I'm just gonna walk around a bit, I'll see you guys in science, okay?" Katsuya smiled disarmingly and walked off.  
  
***  
  
The irritating noise from the cafeteria reached Seto's eardrums as a dull hum of commotion. He could never stand eating lunch with his classmates. Their incessant chatter drove him insane. He couldn't concentrate with them around, so he would often slink off to his own space away from them for his lunch. In warmer weather, he would sit beneath a large cherry blossom tree in the school courtyard, his back pressed against the cool bark. At times he would tilt his head back and just stare at the blossoms and the flecks of blue sky visible between them.  
  
But there were no pretty blossoms now, the branches were quilted with snow and dangled of icicles, so instead of his relaxing beneath his tree, he was stuck inside in some empty classroom he had found. He didn't want to eat lunch in his own classroom; the girls in the class would sometimes filter in there during lunch to retrieve make-up or some magazine from their book bags and Seto had no desire to deal with their tittering giggles and vain attempts at flirtation. Besides, he was reading and he hated to be interrupted when reading.  
  
Just then the door creaked open and Seto could hear soft, hesitant footsteps make their way in. Seto glanced over his book, mildly surprised to see Katsuya standing there in an obviously forced casual way, frowning at him with his cheeks flushed. "You're reading? Again?"  
  
Seto's eyes held the other boy's gaze for a moment before returning them to his book. "Yes, puppy, some of us enjoy books."  
  
Katsuya didn't seem convinced. "Uh huh. I bet." The boy paused. "Did you eat anything?" His voice was tinted concern. Seto pointed lazily at the trash can next to where the puppy stood. "A yogurt? That isn't a lunch! Sheesh, it's no wonder you're a twig."  
  
Seto flicked the page, a small smirk forming on his lips. "This coming from the boy who was swimming in my shirt?"  
  
"...Shut up." Katsuya replied. So Seto did just that. He tried to read his book, but found Katsuya's very presence a distraction. No matter. He would just ignore the puppy...he still wasn't sure what he would say to him.  
  
Seto could hear Katsuya shifting nervously foot to foot and tapping his palms on the side of his thighs rhythmically.  
  
For seven minutes they did that. Seto pretending to not take notice of Katsuya, while he was mentally noting everything the boy did. And Katsuya fidgeting around. Seto could feel the furtive glimpses being cast his way.  
  
"You're still here." Seto stated, not looking up from his book.  
  
"So? There's nothing wrong with me being here. You don't own the school, Kaiba." Katsuya said in a haughty tone.  
  
Seto frowned slightly. 'He's trying to start a fight with me...he must really feel uncomfortable for him to slip into that again.'  
  
"What do you want?" He asked in an uninterested voice, but it was still gentle.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if - Kaiba would-I mean, do you...what I'm trying to say is...uh-"  
  
"Just say what you came to say or get out." Seto snapped coldly.  
  
Katsuya took a deep calming breath and began to talk rather quickly. "If I was to ask you to come to the park with me tonight and listen to some music at that one pavilion, would you? It's all these different instruments and they're really good musicians. And even though Christmas is over the decorations are still up and we could walk through it and then-"  
  
Seto's eyes flickered off the page he hadn't been reading and fixed on to Katsuya, glittering with suppressed amusement. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"NO!" Katsuya blushed all the way to his hair line. His eyes had gone wide and his shoulders were tense. "I said IF I asked you. If! It's one of those hy-hopy...er..."  
  
"Hypothetical?" Seto offered, giving the boy a blank stare.  
  
Katsuya snapped his fingers. "Yeah! That's it! It's one of those hypothetical questions!"  
  
Seto regarded him quietly before replying. "I see." And returned to his book.  
  
The silence set in again and with it came the mounting tension.  
  
"Well?" Jou ventured after a few moments.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
Katsuya sighed impatiently. "What would you say?"  
  
"I wouldn't say anything, puppy. I don't answer hypothetical questions. There's no point to them and thus a waste of my time. Unless..." Seto looked up at Katsuya evenly, a smug smirk flickering across his face. "This isn't as pointless as you would have me believe."  
  
Katsuya just stared at him. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but thought better of it and closed it again. Seto went back to making it look as if he was reading the book.  
  
"Kaiba?" Katsuya asked in a defeated tone.  
  
Seto flipped to the next page in his book. "Hm?"  
  
"Would you go out with me tonight?"  
  
The book snapped shut and Seto stared hard at Katsuya, his face lacked all emotion which only seemed to further unnerve the blonde boy. He seemed as if he wanted nothing more than to dash out of that room away from Seto. Katsuya had begun to bite his lower lip and play with his hands, his head was tilted so he was looking at Seto through bangs and eyelashes. Seto found it very attractive.  
  
Seto got to his feet leisurely, reveling slightly in Katsuya's apprehension. He put the book into his bag and looked back to Katsuya. He shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I'll go. I have nothing better to do, anyway."  
  
Seto held back a snicker as Katsuya's jaw dropped and the rest of him fell lifeless. At least he wasn't squirming anymore. He made his way to the door when a hand grasped onto his upper arm tightly.  
  
He turned to see Katsuya staring in disbelief at him. "Really?!"  
  
Seto glimpsed at the hand stalling him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think you're a bit eager, puppy?"  
  
Katsuya blushed and let go. Then he immediately became indignant. Crossing his arms and rolling his eyes he said, "I don't care if you go or not."  
  
Seto blinked. 'Is he trying to imitate me?'  
  
Seto simply pushed his hair back with his hand and sighed. "Well, if you don't care I guess I'll just stay home."  
  
A horrified look passed over Katsuya's features.  
  
Seto chuckled at him. "I'll pick you up at seven." He reassured Katsuya.  
  
As he walked smoothly out of the room, he caught Katsuya's transparent reflection in a window pane just opposite the door. The other boy was jumping up and down excitedly, shooting his fists in the air and mouthing 'YES! YES!' over and over again.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chapter done! It was kinda, um, blah, I guess. But they're finally going out! Yay!! As for that last scene, with Katsuya jumping after Seto left, I seriously could see him doing something like that. Next chapter: first date! In about two weeks or POSSIBLY LONGER, sorry ;_;  
  
I'm thinking one, maybe two more chapters.  
  
I'm leaning toward an implied lemon for later in the story, what do you all think? The whole reason I may have anything lemonish in this story is for this one line I thought up. Yep. One sentence spawns the need for a lemonish thing. Or maybe I'll put that in one of my other stories...hmm...this requires thought.  
  
What did you all think of the *very* small segment about Yami/Yuugi and Bakura/Ryou?  
  
P.S. If you have ideas, don't be shy. Tell me them. I can't promise that I'll incorporate them into this story, or into any other, but if my mind can spawn ideas from them, I may write fic about it. But I make no promises, kay? ^_^  
  
Love it? TELL ME! Despise it? TELL ME! 


	9. Chapter Nine

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!! If you read the "orginal version" of this chapter earlier today you'd understand. I didn't realize that it had cut all that out!! Damn FFN screwed me over...grrrrr....but, it's fixed now. This SHOULD be the full thing.  
  
Special thanks to Bunnychan Goddess of Yaoi for pointing this problem out to me. If you didn't I probably would've just kept on going and not given it a second thought. Thank you so much!!!  
  
So it's all fixed DON'T BE MAD AT ME PLEASE!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! I'M SORRY!!! I NEARLY STARTED TO CRY...well, actually I stood up, stamped my feet, and swore colorfully under my breath...  
  
but on a happier note HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!  
  
Disclaimer: ::sob:: QUIT PICKING ON HOW POOR I AM!!!  
  
Warning: This story contains YAOI for those who don't know that is BOY/BOY relationships!! If you have a problem with that sort of thing DO NOT READ THIS! RUN AWAY!!  
  
Oh, just incase you didn't know, a night terror is when you wake up screaming. A nightmare is just a bad dream.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"spoken"  
  
*** character change, time lapse, you get the picture  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"No, it's too big. Don't you have anything smaller?" Ryou asked while he looked Katsuya up and down critically.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." The blonde replied as he searched through the piles of his clothes on the ground.  
  
After Katsuya had gotten home, and the fact that Seto had agreed to go out on a date with him fully set in, he found himself wondering an age old question which up to that point he had always believed plagued only the female population: What the hell was he going to wear?!  
  
He normally liked his clothes, but they all seemed so inadequate and he couldn't piece together an outfit that he thought would look even halfway decent to save his life. So he finally broke down and decided he needed to ask for help from one of his friends. He had considered Honda, but the guy wouldn't have any good ideas either given the way he dressed. So then he thought of Yuugi and Yami, and then immediately thought better of it. Knowing them, they would have him wearing some skin tight, black leather, sleeveless outfit, complete with straps and buckles that would have Seto thinking he was some sort of S&M fanatic. So then he decided Ryou. He honestly didn't know why he hadn't instantly thought of the pale boy, after all he was awfully effeminate.  
  
Katsuya hadn't told Ryou why he needed his help, of course. He wanted to wait till at least after their first date before he went around and told his friends all about him and Seto being an item.  
  
"Did you find the other sweater yet, Jou?" Ryou asked.  
  
"No, I would have if somebody's yami," He threw a pointed glance at Ryou. "Hadn't decided that your method of carefully lying my clothes on my bed was too slow and tossed everything out of my closet and on to the floor."  
  
"Yeah, well, he does get impatient."  
  
Katsuya stopped his search for a moment and grinned at Ryou. "And you know all about that impatient streak, don't you Ryou? So, do the janitors have to sanitize the bathroom or did you and Bakura miraculously make it home?"  
  
"Shut up," Ryou made a face at him. "Maybe once you get into a relationship with someone you'll understand."  
  
"When I get into a relationship with someone, I won't be running into the school bathrooms with them and start clawing off their clothes." Katsuya rolled his eyes.  
  
An expression that looked suspiciously like 'how did you know?!' flickered across Ryou's face. Katsuya decided not to ask about it.  
  
"Here it is!" Katsuya said triumphantly as he held up a lime green and red striped turtle neck sweater.  
  
Ryou frowned. "Uh..."  
  
"This is the size of the other sweaters," Jou explained quickly. "They're different colors." He reassured him as he pulled it over his head.  
  
He then found himself staring into the dark, burning eyes of a psychotic yami.  
  
"GAH!!" Jou screamed and fell back. He glared up. "Don't scare me like that, Bakura!"  
  
Bakura ignored him and still stared intently at the sweater, then his eyes shifted to Ryou. "Ryou? Did you get that sweat from the shadow realm?"  
  
"No..." Ryou said slowly. "Why?"  
  
His eyes narrowed even sharper in scrutiny. "It looks a lot like a sweater one of those carolers had on."  
  
"So you did banish them!!" Ryou shrieked. "Bakura why would you do that?!"  
  
Bakura looked back at Ryou and exclaimed. "They're a menace, hikari! An evil, evil menace with off key voices!"  
  
"You're kinda an evil menace too..."  
  
Bakura drew himself up proudly. "Yes, but I have a much better singing voice."  
  
Ryou cleared his throat. "Why don't you head home before you mess up Jou's room even more?"  
  
"Nuh uh!" Bakura grinned and giggled as he launched himself at Ryou and hugged him tightly while nuzzling a bit into his neck.  
  
Katsuya, who had yet to get off the floor, had been watching the whole exchange between the two boys and only now noticed something Bakura had clasped in his right hand.  
  
It was a small shot glass from his father's cabinet, some liquor still lingering at the bottom.  
  
"Bakura," Ryou gasped. "Are you drunk?!"  
  
Bakura giggled again and ran his finger down Ryou's torso suggestively. "Maybe..." He purred, and began to assault the pale boy's neck.  
  
"Kura!" Ryou yelped and vainly tried to push him off. "Stop!! Jou's here!!" Ryou pointed a finger in Katsuya's direction.  
  
"So? Tell him to get out, Love." Bakura mumbled against Ryou's throat.  
  
"We're in Jou's bedroom..." Ryou protested his tone considerably weaker than before as he bent his neck to the side to give Bakura more accessibility.  
  
"Exactly, my pretty little Ryou. We're in a bedroom, we should put it to good use."  
  
"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!!" Jou screeched. He had jumped to his feet, knowing he could no longer ignore the looming threat of Ryou and Bakura and anything more in his bedroom, particularly in his bed!  
  
Dear God, the night terrors that would surely follow!  
  
Ryou eeped and looked over Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"Bakura you are not doing ANYTHING with him in MY room!!!"  
  
Bakura stopped his administrations to Ryou's neck and glared at Katsuya. "Oh really?"  
  
"Um...ye-yeah. Yo-you're going to go h-home now." Katsuya answered. Bakura's eye had developed a slight twitch.  
  
"And why should I listen to you?" He asked in a dangerously even voice.  
  
"Be-because, if you don't...uh, er, I'll...um-" Katsuya gazed imploring at Ryou for ideas.  
  
Ryou suddenly stood on the tip of his toes, placing his hand on Bakura's shoulders to steady himself, and whispered something in the yami's ear.  
  
Bakura's eyes snapped wide and he whirled around on Ryou. "You will?!!" He asked excitedly.  
  
Ryou nodded his head and Bakura pulled him into a quick, passionate kiss. When he pulled back his breath rate had increased and his eyes were gleaming with hunger. "Get. Home. Soon." Bakura said huskily before he left.  
  
Katsuya and Ryou stood in silence until they heard the door to the hallway close.  
  
"What did you say?" Katsuya asked Ryou, almost in awe at how easily Ryou managed his yami.  
  
Ryou flushed red to the tip of his hairline. "Nothing." He then seemed to remember why he was there in the first place and smiled at Katsuya's outfit. "The colors are awful, but the size is much better."  
  
"I think I have a gray one and a solid hunter green...somewhere."  
  
Ryou started to help Jou on his search for the sweaters. "So where is your father? He's usually home by now." Ryou asked in a fake off hand question. He knew Ryou was just trying to get away from all the subject matters including him and Bakura.  
  
"He's at my Aunt's visiting. He won't be home till Thursday."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
After a few moments of awkward quiet, Katsuya broke it with a low snicker. "Bakura's really affectionate when he's drunk, huh Ryou?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
***  
  
Seto tilted his head side to side, closely inspecting his reflection in the bathroom. He spun around a few times before deciding that the spinning made him feel stupid and immature and stopped. He shook his head at the sweater he had on. 'No, not the red...maybe I should go with the black one.'  
  
"What are you doing?" Mokuba asked from behind him. Seto could see his brother standing with his arms crossed in the doorway in the mirror.  
  
"Haven't you learned by now not to enter my bathroom before knocking?"  
  
Mokuba giggled at the memory of the...compromising position he had found his brother in.  
  
The small boy smirked at Seto. "I didn't hear anything, so I figured my eyes wouldn't start burning." Mokuba scowled. "You're avoiding my question, Seto."  
  
"You never used to pick up on it when I did that." Seto frowned.  
  
"Seto..."  
  
"I'm meeting up with someone very important tonight, Mokuba. I want to look good." Seto told him then turned around and walked past his brother into his bedroom. He threw the closet doors open to find his various sweaters.  
  
"What do you want, Mokuba?" Seto asked. Mokuba had followed him into the room and was regarding him carefully.  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened in sudden realization. "You're going on a date, aren't you?"  
  
Seto tried to maintain his composure and in a calm voice asked, "Why would you say that?"  
  
"You've met tons of important people, but you never take so long choosing an outfit."  
  
Seto didn't say a word, silently musing on how well his brother knew him. Mokuba was right. Seto never gave a damn about pleasing other people. Looking good in front of them was just a personal thing.  
  
But tonight was different.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba whined.  
  
Seto ignored him and pulled four sweaters off their hangers and laid them carefully on his bed. He looked at them all closely before decided that the black one really would look the best.  
  
Mokuba spoke up. "Is it Jou?"  
  
Seto's hand faltered in reaching for the sweater for the briefest of moments, but that was enough time. Mokuba clapped his hands together and smiled happily. "It is! This is great! I knew you two would get together, I just knew it!"  
  
Seto peeled off his red sweater and pulled the black one on. "It's only one date, Mokuba."  
  
"But...you two are a couple now, right?"  
  
Seto stopped his movements and stared at a spot on the wall. "I'm not sure."  
  
"What do you mean you're not sure?!" Mokuba shouted disbelievingly. "You're always sure about everything!"  
  
"Katsuya is different." Seto said slowly, not positive if his brother could understand what he was saying. "I'm not sure about anything when it comes to him."  
  
"But you're sure that you like him, aren't you?" Mokuba asked watching his brother curiously. Seto didn't say anything, but allowed a small smile to take shape on his lips.  
  
*** Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Katsuya froze at the sound of knocking on the door.  
  
'Seto...? He's a full two hours early!! What the hell is he doing here?! GAH!! I'm not ready!!"  
  
The door sounded again, the taps sharper than before.  
  
"I'll get it." Ryou said as he stood up off the ground.  
  
"NO!" Katsuya jumped in front of his friend to block his path. 'Ryou doesn't know...no one knows! I can't have him see Kaiba! He'll know all about us! Hell, I don't even know if there is a 'us' yet!'  
  
Ryou cocked his head to side. "It's no big deal, Jou-"  
  
"I know, but, I'll get it anyway!" He then glared threateningly at Ryou, and pointed his finger at him. "You stay here!"  
  
"But it might be Bakura..."  
  
"Or it may not be! So you just stay in here, okay buddy?" Katsuya flashed him a brilliant smile.  
  
The soft knocks had now turned into angry pounding.  
  
Ryou opened his mouth to speak again, but Katsuya pushed him further into his bedroom and shut the door. He sprinted to the door, ignoring Ryou's protests.  
  
Katsuya ran his hands through his hair a few times and turned the knob.  
  
"Hey Se..." The words died on his tongue as he saw who was there.  
  
"About time you opened your door, Katsuya!" Mrs. Shindou huffed. "Honestly, you take so long sometimes!"  
  
"Ah...Mrs. Shindou! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, I had some spare baking ingredients so I decided to make a batch of cookies for you, Katsuya!" She nodded her head to the plate of oatmeal cookies she held in her hands.  
  
Katsuya grinned widely and moved aside so she could come in. He took a cookie off the top and bit into it.  
  
"Mmm! These are real good Mrs. Shindou! Thanks!" He then remembered the white haired boy he had in his room. "Ryou! Come on out and get a cookie!"  
  
Mrs. Shindou frowned. "Ryou...?"  
  
Ryou's head popped out of the door and he looked around cautiously as if he expected Katsuya to push him in again. When he came to the conclusion there was no danger, he came out towards them. He smiled sweetly at Mrs. Shindou. "Hello, ma'am." He greeted friendly.  
  
"Take one, Ryou. They're good." Katsuya pointed to the cookies.  
  
Ryou grabbed one and ate part of it. "Mmm, these are delicious." Mrs. Shindou didn't say a word, she just stared in shock at Ryou. "Erm, ma'am?"  
  
The woman pushed the plate of cookies into Ryou's arms, the edge of the plate hit his stomach hard and caused him to double over a bit. She rounded sharply on Katsuya, her hands were placed firmly on her hips, and her eyes flashing maddeningly. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She howled.  
  
Through a mouth full of cookie crumbs Katsuya mumbled, "Eatin'..."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and she jutted a finger at Ryou. "With him I mean! What happened to Boy Toy?! I liked him!"  
  
Ryou choked on his cookie. "B-boy Toy?!"  
  
Mrs. Shindou's eyes darted over at him. "Yes, Boy Toy. That's the name I gave the attractive young man."  
  
"Who's Boy Toy?" Ryou asked Katsuya.  
  
Mrs. Shindou turned her focus back on Jou. "He's such an attractive and sweet boy! Have you forgotten all about him, Katsuya?!"  
  
Katsuya blanched at her screams and Ryou's questioning looks. "No, of course I haven't for-"  
  
"Forgotten who?" Ryou interrupted.  
  
"Just because you're getting frustrated with his shyness, doesn't mean that you should cheat on him!"  
  
"I'M NOT CHEATING ON HIM!"  
  
"Excuse me, but who is this 'him' person?"  
  
"Not cheating on him, eh? Then what's this!?" Mrs. Shindou pointed again at Ryou. "That boy is very nice, you know! Giving his scarf to you...And you're in here with some...some HUSSY!"  
  
"HUSSY?!" Ryou screeched, outraged. "I'M NOT A HUSSY!!"  
  
Katsuya took a deep breath and slowly explained. "Mrs. Shindou, I'm not cheating on him. Ryou was helping me to decide what to where tonight on my date with him."  
  
Mrs. Shindou eyed him suspiciously. "Honest? You're not cheating on him?"  
  
Katsuya stared into her eyes unwaveringly and sincerely. "I'd never hurt him."  
  
"Ohh!" She cooed as she affectionately pushed a few strands of hair out of his face. "That's so sweet!"  
  
It was almost scary how quickly that woman's moods fluctuated.  
  
She flushed in embarrassment as she turned to Ryou. A nervous laugh erupted from her throat. "Um, heh heh, sorry about that 'hussy' comment, sweetie. It's just, well the boy is so darling that I got upset at the mere thought, you know?"  
  
"It's okay." Ryou sighed. "Really, it's all right."  
  
"I couldn't really help it," Mrs. Shindou carried on. "You're just such a pretty boy that I could see turning people's heads." Her eyes ran up and down his body quickly and she winked at him. "If I was young again you sure as hell would've turned mine!"  
  
Ryou gave a weak smile, his face had taken on an awful shade of red.  
  
Mrs. Shindou chuckled at his response. She gave a curt wave good-bye and was half way out the door before she stopped to look over her shoulder at Jou. "Now remember what I said this morning, Katsuya. Do. Not. Pressure. Him! When he's ready to commit to a physical relationship, Seto will tell you himself. Have fun on your date tonight!" She shut the door behind herself.  
  
Katsuya's face was plastered with an expression of the utmost horror. 'NOW! NOW SHE DECIDES TO SAY HIS NAME?!'  
  
"Seto?" Ryou whispered to him. His mouth was fallen open and his eyes had widened. "Seto as in Kaiba Seto?!"  
  
Katsuya looked innocently up at the ceiling.  
  
Ryou gasped. "I can't believe this! You and Kaiba?! How?! When?! You two are always fighting! Since when do you-"  
  
Katsuya snatched a cookie off the plate Ryou was still holding and shoved it into Ryou's mouth. "Have another cookie, Ryou."  
  
Ryou made a gurgled protest and glared at him.  
  
"And you can go home now." Katsuya continued. "I imagine Bakura's becoming restless, and that can't be good for the health of your neighbors. Oh, and Ryou? This Seto and me...thing, that's just between us, okay?"  
  
Ryou nodded numbly, half the cookie still sticking out of his mouth.  
  
***  
  
Seto stopped his car in front of the main entrance to the puppy's apartment. He glimpsed at the red digital numbers, 6:50, so he was ten minutes early. No matter. Katsuya surely would be ready. He walked up the slightly crooked, stone steps and into the main hallway. But once he was inside the building he realized he had no clue as to where Katsuya's apartment was.  
  
"Hey mister, who are you?" A small voice asked him.  
  
"Huh?" Seto looked down. A little brown haired girl in a long purple sleeping gown and clutching tightly to a tattered stuffed teddy bear stood next to his leg. Her head barely reached to his hip.  
  
She looked up at him with a confused face, her eyes bleary with tiredness and she repeated her question. "Who are you, mister?"  
  
"I'm Kaiba Seto." He replied, glancing quickly around to see where the girl's parents were.  
  
The girl screwed her face up in concentration. "Kaiba Seto? I don't know anyone by that name, mister. You must not live here." She then looked sadly at him. "Are you lost, mister?"  
  
"No, I'm not lost." Seto answered, slightly touched by how cute the little girl was.  
  
"Are you looking for someone, mister?" The little girl asked.  
  
"Actually, yes I am. They live in this building." Seto crouched down so he was almost level with the child. "Do you think you could help me?"  
  
The girl smiled broadly. "'Course I can, mister! I know everyone in this building!"  
  
"Do you know what number Jounouchi Katsuya's apartment is?" He asked softly.  
  
She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Sure do, mister! He's in 5D."  
  
Seto started to get back up, but her little hand stopped him. "Are you a friend of Katsuya's, mister?"  
  
Seto smiled. "Something like that." This answer seemed to be suffice to the young girl and she let him go. He frowned down at her. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Oh, I'm waiting for my daddy, mister." She explained. "He works late on Monday nights."  
  
Seto patted her head gently. "Well, good night."  
  
"Good night, mister!" She said as he began to ascend the stair way.  
  
Seto smiled to himself. He always had liked children.  
  
He turned his head side to side, examining the numbers on the doors. He had made it to the fifth floor and twice he had nearly fallen due to stray items on the steps.  
  
Finally he found 5D, he took a deep breath (for some reason unknown to him, his breath had shortened and his heart had begun to pound harder) and raised a fist to knock when a light-hearted voice from behind him made him stop.  
  
"Oh there you are! I was wondering when you'd get here to pick Katsuya up for your date." The voice said.  
  
Seto turned around. "Hello, Mrs. Shindou." He said weakly. 'What is it with this woman? Is she always here?! And how does she know I'm here to pick Katsuya up?'  
  
Her demeanor then became very serious. "I talked with Katsuya. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Seto looked at the old woman oddly. "What?"  
  
Mrs. Shindou grasped his hand in hers and smiled kindly up at him. She gently whispered, "He cares so much about you."  
  
Seto couldn't help the softening in his eyes at the woman's words. She sounded so honest.  
  
The edges of her mouth curved slightly. "We talked about one other thing."  
  
"Oh? And what was that?" Seto secretly hoped that she was going to say another admission of how much he meant to Katsuya, he found that he enjoyed hearing that.  
  
"Katsuya is a very patient person." She said.  
  
Seto expected her to continue, but that was it.  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "No, he isn't. He's the most high-strung, hotheaded person I know. He's very pushy."  
  
"He is?" Mrs. Shindou asked glowering. "I'll have to have another talk with that boy. But don't you worry, dear, I'm sure he'll wait till you're ready."  
  
Seto gave her a bewildered look. "Ready for what?"  
  
She set her hand on his cheek and sighed dreamily. "So sweet."  
  
And then she just walked away.  
  
No explanation.  
  
No elaboration.  
  
Just another weird moment courtesy of Mrs. Shindou.  
  
Seto shook his head and tapped on Katsuya's door. He barely ended the first the knock before the door swung open, giving view to the puppy standing with his coat, gloves, and scarf already on.  
  
"Hi." Katsuya said a little breathlessly.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Seto needlessly asked.  
  
"Uh huh." Jou nodded and locked the door behind him.  
  
As they were walking down the stairs (and skillfully dodging the items strewn about) Seto asked. "So, where exactly am I taking you?"  
  
Katsuya stared at him incredulously. "Haven't you ever been to the park?"  
  
Seto shot him an annoyed look. "Of course I've been to the park before."  
  
"Really!?" Katsuya gasped in mock shock. "The great and almighty Kaiba Seto went somewhere where the commoners go?! Ye Gods!"  
  
"Ha ha. Aren't you the amusing one, puppy." Seto rolled his eyes, but there was a tiny smile playing on his lips.  
  
"We're going to the middle of the park. There's this brick pavilion the musicians play in." Katsuya told him. "You'll like it, I think the music is like you."  
  
"How is it like me?" Seto asked as they passed the small girl being carried off to bed by her presumed father.  
  
"It just is."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Why do you keep asking the same thing?" Katsuya scowled.  
  
"Because you keep evading the question." Seto replied. He was suddenly struck how much he could sound like his little brother at times.  
  
"It's...elegant." Katsuya mumbled, avoiding Seto's eyes and focusing on the stairs. "And kinda graceful."  
  
"You think I'm like that?" Seto smirked.  
  
The blonde boy continued to stare at the ground. "Well, yeah. I mean, the way you talk when you're explaining things. And the ways that you move-"  
  
Seto choked on a snicker.  
  
Katsuya wrinkled his nose at him. "Shut up!" He then crossed his arms defiantly.  
  
Seto sighed. He really didn't want the puppy to ignore him all night. 'Maybe if I kissed him he wouldn't be so tense...'  
  
"Do you go there often?" Seto asked. For some reason he didn't think Jou would take all to kindly to being slammed against the wall and kissed  
  
Katsuya looked out of the corner of his eye warily at Seto. "Yeah, I do. Especially around the Holidays. All the lights and garland are up and it looks real nice and the--is that your car?"  
  
Katsuya was pointing to the blue sports car. It was a different car from the one Seto had dropped him off in on the day back from Kaiba Corp.  
  
Seto opened the passenger side door and Katsuya squealed in excitement.  
  
"What?" Seto demanded. He didn't like being confused, and seemed to be in that state more and more where Katsuya was concerned.  
  
"I get to drive!" Katsuya cheered happily.  
  
"Uh, no. No, you don't."  
  
"But...you're getting in the passenger side..." Katsuya pouted. Seto thought the puppy appeared particularly adorable when pouting.  
  
"No, I was opening the door for you." Seto explained. "Isn't that what dates are supposed to do?"  
  
Katsuya gave him a blank stare. At last he regained his senses, though not quite the way Seto would have expected.  
  
The puppy started laughing at him.  
  
"Who would've guessed, Kaiba Seto an old fashioned dater! Ha ha!"  
  
Seto couldn't help the blush that began to set into his cheeks. "Just shut up and get in the car." He hissed.  
  
Katsuya collected his composer, straightened up, and got in. He put his hand on the top of the car door frame. His fingertips brushed against Seto's so briefly that Seto couldn't decipher if it was an innocent touch or a conniving move by Katsuya to make Seto's stomach do a flip.  
  
Katsuya cocked his head to the side behind the glass window at Seto for just standing out there. He had a small smirk on his lips. "You getting in?" He mouthed.  
  
'Damn him...' Seto thought affectionately as he made his way to the other side of the car.  
  
***  
  
"Turn right here, then you go down this street for about a quarter mile and turn le-"  
  
"I know where the park is." Seto glared at the road.  
  
Katsuya smirked playfully. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you aren't always chauffeured in your royal carriage."  
  
"I can make you walk, you know."  
  
"Would you walk with me?" Katsuya whispered and carefully watched Seto's reaction.  
  
Seto spared him a glimpse. "Yes." He answered finally.  
  
Katsuya smiled, pleased by the response. He leaned in closer. If he wanted, he could kiss him. Ever since Seto had picked him up for their date, Katsuya had been going over his mind how he could find the right moment to kiss the other boy. 'I could just lean in and kiss him right now. Maybe not on the lips, but that's okay.' Katsuya took a deep breath. 'Damn it, Katsuya! What are you so nervous about?! You are on a date with Seto! He acted all boyfriend-like with that door opening thing, why shouldn't you kiss him?! Just...lean...and...bit closer...'  
  
"Hey, p-" Seto broke off as he jerked back. Katsuya wasn't that close, not yet at least, but the short distance had obviously surprised him.  
  
'Damn!' Katsuya thought bitterly. 'I knew I should of just sprung a kiss on him!'  
  
"As I was about to say," Seto interrupted his silent musings. "Do you know what's with that Shindou woman?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She said that I 'shouldn't be nervous' and that you were a 'patient person'." Seto informed him. "Do you have any idea what she was talking about?"  
  
Katsuya flushed and frantically hoped Seto didn't notice. "Uh...not a clue..."  
  
"She said she talked to you about it."  
  
Katsuya was saved from having to respond by Seto announcing that they had arrived to the park.  
  
***  
  
Just as Katsuya had predicted, the park looked beautiful. There were walkways throughout the entire area, all of which had been paved over the previous summer. The paths were lined with brass, antique style street lights whose posts were wrapped with green garland and red Christmas tree ornaments. The bright light the lamps gave off made the snow and ice glisten and gleam.  
  
Katsuya couldn't help noticing the lights had the same affect on Seto's eyes.  
  
The dark blue appeared even darker, yet at the same, they sparkled brighter than any time Katsuya had seen them before. Seto's pale skin seemed to be accentuated to the point it looked porcelain.  
  
Soft and flawless.  
  
Seto turned his eyes on Katsuya. "Which way?"  
  
Katsuya didn't respond right away, he was still a little dazed by Seto. "Erm, we just follow this path."  
  
The two set down the path. Katsuya inched closer to Seto with each step until he had managed to walk near enough to touch shoulders. Or rather to touch his shoulder to Seto's upper arm.  
  
On more than one occasion he caught Seto casting furtive glances at him.  
  
Katsuya felt obscenely ecstatic by that.  
  
"Hm?" Katsuya asked with a grin as he caught Seto's eyes. "You keep staring."  
  
"You're wearing my scarf again." He stated.  
  
Katsuya reached slid the bottom of the scarf through his fingers. "I like it."  
  
"I do too."  
  
A fearful glint appeared in Katsuya's eyes. "Do you want it back?"  
  
"No!" Seto said a little too quickly. He coughed into hand in attempt to hide his embarrassment. "I like it when you wear it."  
  
Katsuya's mouth screwed up into a confused smile. "Why?"  
  
"Because...it's mine." Seto replied softly.  
  
Katsuya opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Seto pointing a little ways down the path and asking, in an unmistakably tense voice, if that was the pavilion he had been talking about. Katsuya confirmed it and followed Seto as he walked towards the structure, slightly agitated that Seto had changed the subject.  
  
***  
  
'The puppy was right. This music is pretty good.' Seto idly thought as he listened to the musicians play. The band consisted of one cello, two alto saxophones, three violins, four flutes, and two clarinets. Each of the players were dressed alike with black bottoms and white tops.  
  
At the beginning of their performance, the music had been quick and loud. It always ended in sudden bursts of power and never faded away. But now the music was slowing and the mood was becoming more romantic. Many of the people had paired off and begun to slow dance in time with the steady, soft beat.  
  
Seto hated to dance. Then again, he never really danced before, but he had long ago decided in his mind that he would hate it anyway so he never saw a point in trying it. Sure, he didn't really care what people thought of him, but if he could by any means avoiding making himself out to be a fool, he would.  
  
The song ended, and Seto half hoped that the tempo would pick back up into the passionate fire it once was, but it remained the lovely melody.  
  
Seto glimpsed down at Katsuya. 'He's close again...how does he do that?! He just sneaks up next to me. Not that I really mind...' Seto frowned as he followed Katsuya's line of sight that was directly on the dancing couples. 'I wonder if he would like to dance. I doubt it. He probably hates it, too. Should I ask anyway?'  
  
Seto tilted his head nearer to Katsuya. "Do you want to dance?" He whispered.  
  
The mantra 'say no, say no, say no' echoed loudly in his mind.  
  
Katsuya spun his head around and smiled brilliantly, his eyes seemed disbelieving. "Yes!"  
  
Seto had to stop himself from cursing.  
  
He held his hands open, waiting for Katsuya to position himself in them.  
  
Katsuya stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. 'Hmm, he's dancing like a girl would...heh.' Seto thought idly to distract himself from his own anxiousness as he placed his palms on Katsuya's waist.  
  
Katsuya tilted his head back and sent Seto an odd look. "You don't dance often, do you?"  
  
"No." He replied. "I don't like to dance."  
  
"Then why did you ask me to?"  
  
Seto's eyes fixated on the ground.  
  
Jou chuckled and Seto suddenly found himself very self-conscious.  
  
The puppy was laughing at him!  
  
Again!  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"You don't know how to dance." Katsuya giggled again.  
  
Seto flushed. "So?" He said defensively.  
  
"Just relax." Jou whispered to him. "Just hold me and relax. Listen to the music and sway with it, that's all you have to do."  
  
Seto's shoulders slackened and he inadvertently brought the puppy closer, hugging him tightly around the waist. Katsuya rested his head on his shoulder without so much as a second of hesitation.  
  
Seto laid his head on top of Jou's. 'Mmm, he smells good. Like he did in Kaiba Corp. And his hair is soft, too. Like...silk, only better.' He felt Katsuya sigh in pleasure and nuzzle closer into Seto. 'Much better.'  
  
"See?" Katsuya asked quietly. "This isn't so bad."  
  
"I suppose not." Seto agreed.  
  
"I- I think we should do this again, dance, I mean." Jou mumbled with an embarrassed manner.  
  
Seto nodded. "We should."  
  
"So, you've decided that you like to dance?"  
  
"No, I was right the first time." Seto responded. "I hate dancing."  
  
"But...you just said you wouldn't mind dancing with me again..."  
  
"And I wouldn't."  
  
Katsuya huffed in frustration. "But you-"  
  
"I like holding you, okay?" Seto interrupted in a harsher voice than he had intended. His face had taken on a bright pink hue and he was glad Katsuya was against his shoulder and couldn't see his expression.  
  
"I like you holding me." Jou muttered, totally unfazed by the cold prior statement from Seto.  
  
The music died down to a low whisper before disappearing all together into silence. The couples clapped enthusiastically for the performance.  
  
Seto slowly pulled away from Katsuya and his comforting warmth.  
  
Katsuya, however, did not seem upset at the separation, rather he clapped loudly and let out a few whistles of appreciation for the musicians. He nodded his head at Seto, signifying for him to do the same.  
  
Seto clapped whilst fighting the urge to scream, 'play another slow one, damn it! A long slow one!' just so he could be that close to the puppy again.  
  
He mentally berated himself for being so sentimental.  
  
"Come on! Let's walk through park." Jou suggested smiling up at him in an angelic way.  
  
Seto nodded with a smile. 'Of course, he makes it difficult not to be.'  
  
Seto had been mildly surprised at just how big the park really was. He had only been there on a few occasions when Mokuba had somehow managed to guilt him into taking him there. The areas Jou was leading him to Seto had never been. They were obviously less traveled paths, given they had older cement for the walkways. But despite this, the lamps on the paths were still lit and decorated.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Seto witnessed Katsuya shiver. "Cold?" He asked. Katsuya kept his eyes forward and shook his head.  
  
Seto frowned. 'Is he mad at me? Why isn't he talking anymore?'  
  
Suddenly Katsuya stopped walking and stood motionless on the path.  
  
Seto stopped as well. "What is it?"  
  
Katsuya's eyes darted up from the ground and made contact with Seto's for the first time since they began their walk. They were sparkling hopefully and tinged with fear. His cheeks had turned an adorable shade of pink.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Katsuya blurted out.  
  
Seto smirked at the smaller boy. "When did you start asking for my permission, puppy?"  
  
"Huh?" Katsuya looked bewildered. "What are you talking about? I never kissed you before."  
  
"Oh?" Seto replied, delighting a little in Katsuya's confusion. "Then what was that at Kaiba Corp?"  
  
Katsuya reared back, his face contorted with a mixture of shock, horror, and embarrassment. "You...know about that?!"  
  
"I woke up just as you were leaning in."  
  
A small, baffled frown formed on Katsuya's lips. "Then why didn't you push me away?"  
  
Seto didn't know what to say, so instead of talking he just stood there.  
  
A smile spread across Katsuya's face. He stepped in close and placed his hands on Seto's shoulders for leverage. Seto could hear Jou's uneven breaths and he could feel the boy's fingers tremble. Katsuya closed the distance between them as he tentatively pressed his lips to Seto's.  
  
The kiss was short-lived as both pulled back. But even so Katsuya looked a little dazed and Seto fought against his rapidly pounding heart.  
  
"Come on," Seto said softly. "I should take you home now."  
  
***  
  
'I kissed him! I actually kissed Kaiba Seto! YES YES YES!!' Katsuya stole a glimpse at Seto who was watching the road. 'And he kissed me back....I wonder if he would want to kiss again? Like, right now. Only longer this time.'  
  
The car began to slow but Katsuya was too lost in his own head to notice.  
  
'Maybe I should just pounce on him...heh heh....pounce on Kaiba...that sounds fun! Would he kiss me back if I did that? Or would he become upset with me? I hope he'd kiss back. Deeper than what we did before and-'  
  
"Are you getting out or were you planning on staying here all night?"  
  
Katsuya whipped his head around to Seto. "Huh?"  
  
Seto shook his head and rolled eyes. He pointed out the car window. "You're home."  
  
"OH! I hadn't noticed..."  
  
Seto chuckled. "I could tell."  
  
Katsuya didn't move. He just remained sitting in the car, wringing his hands nervously.  
  
"Puppy?"  
  
"Do you want to come up?" Katsuya asked quickly.  
  
Seto blinked then said, "Sure. I'll go with you."  
  
***  
  
They were in the hallway to Katsuya's room. The blonde boy was fumbling with his key that was held in unsteady hands. A door near the end of the hall opened and Mrs. Shindou popped out, waving and smiling good-bye to whoever lived in that apartment. She began walking to her door, hesitating for a moment when she saw Seto and Katsuya.  
  
Katsuya tried not to look at Mrs. Shindou. The lock clicked and the door swung open. "Um, come on in."  
  
Seto walked in, sparing a glimpse at Mrs. Shindou whose eyebrows had shot up to her hairline.  
  
"Remember Katsuya," Mrs. Shindou called out as Jou went in after Seto. "Patience is a virtue!"  
  
Katsuya winced at her words as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"Patience is a virtue?" Seto repeats. "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
Katsuya's eyes were trained to the floor as he took his coat off. "She- well, she thinks I'm frustrated that you and I haven't had sex."  
  
He quickly glanced up at Seto. His blue eyes had widened considerably. "Oh."  
  
Katsuya turned his back to Seto to hang up his coat and scarf on the coat rack in the corner. He had never felt more humiliated in his life! 'I wish could just disappear, or be swallowed up by the ground, or-'  
  
"So...are you?"  
  
Jou froze, he couldn't have heard him right. "A-am I what?"  
  
Suddenly Seto's hands snatched his shoulders, whirled him around and pushed his back against the wall. He gasped at the impromptu movement and watched Seto warily.  
  
Seto leaned his face in close. "Are you frustrated, Katsuya? If you are, I can change that."  
  
Katsuya's eyes widened and his jaw slacked.  
  
Seto was making a pass at him!  
  
In an extremely forward manner, too!  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but to his chagrin, no words seemed to form.  
  
Seto snickered. "I'm joking."  
  
"Oh! Right...I-I knew that!"  
  
Seto looked evenly into Katsuya's eyes. "No, you didn't."  
  
The blonde boy glared defiantly. "Did too."  
  
Seto leaned in even more, his lips were mere inches away from Katsuya's. "What would you have done if I was serious?"  
  
Katsuya's mouth fell again. 'I-I can't believe this is happening...'  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Co-cookies..."  
  
Seto's eyebrow arched. "What?"  
  
"Cookies...in the kitchen. They're real good. I-I'll go get them!" Katsuya slipped under Seto's arms and was met with no resistance. Just the confused and slightly disappointed look on Seto's face.  
  
Katsuya grabbed the cookies off the kitchen counter but didn't immediately return to Seto. Instead he leaned against the refrigerator and attempted to subdue his racing heartbeats and the arousal that had started.  
  
'I couldn't help it,' He thought. 'The way he spoke to me was so...hot.' He gave his head a shake to clear his thoughts. 'He's probably wondering what's taking me so long.'  
  
Katsuya walked into the living where Seto had already seated himself on the couch. Katsuya sat next to him and placed the cookies on the table. Neither one said a word to the other. The thick tension kept waxing and growing till Katsuya felt like he was drowning in it.  
  
"I'm sorry." Seto unexpectedly said.  
  
The sudden noise startled Katsuya. "It's-it's okay."  
  
"I didn't mean to make you upset, Katsu-"  
  
"Upset?!" Katsuya stared at him. Actually, it was the first time he even looked at Seto since he sat down. "Who said I was upset?"  
  
"Why else would you be so quiet now?"  
  
"I'm not angry. It just...the way you said that was..." Katsuya trailed off, too embarrassed to tell Seto what he really thought. And Seto knew he was flustered. Katsuya could his lips curving ever so slightly into a barely concealed smirk.  
  
"Was what?" Seto asked.  
  
Instantly words jumped to Katsuya's mind. Like hot, sexy, seductive, arousing...  
  
"Nothing." He awkwardly grabbed a cookie and handed it to Seto. "Erm, here."  
  
Again the tension settled in. Katsuya looked anywhere but at Seto, he imagined the other boy was doing much of the same. 'I'm such a coward.' He thought gloomily. 'He's right here...and I'm not doing anything! I want him and, I think, he wants me too. And he's so close...I want...I want to kiss him. And...I want-"  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Seto said.  
  
Katsuya jumped a little. "Huh? What question?"  
  
"If you wanted me to throw you on your back and ravish you." Seto replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Katsuya gaped at him. "You never asked that!!"  
  
"No," Seto's eyes were glittering playfully and his smirk had become full blown. "But I implied it."  
  
Katsuya tried his best to glare at him without giggling, and whacked Seto's arm. "Never knew you were such a pervert..." He huffed, and then made a show of turning away and crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Katsuya could feel the weight on the couch shift. Seto had moved closer. The blonde's heart sped up but he was determined not to lose this little game Seto had started.  
  
Seto turned Katsuya around to face him and reached his hand up to touch Katsuya's cheek. His other rested casually on Katsuya's hand.  
  
Seto brought his face close to Jou's. "I like you." He whispered. His eyes seemed worried, almost like he was afraid that Katsuya wouldn't return his feelings. Seto never had expressed emotion very much. That just made his admission all that more special to Katsuya.  
  
Katsuya giggled. "I sorta guessed that."  
  
Seto moved forward and touched his lips to Jou's. Katsuya's breath hitched and his eyes snapped wide before sliding shut.  
  
Katsuya could feel Seto's mouth slowly open and he cautiously ran his tongue across Jou's bottom lip. Katsuya moaned at the touch and parted his lips, allowing Seto the entrance he desired.  
  
Seto's tongue licked each crevasse of Katsuya's mouth. He danced it on top of the smaller boy's own tongue, which accordingly came to life and licked at Seto's.  
  
'He...tastes like those cookies...' Katsuya thought as he began to suck gently on Seto's tongue. A loud moan escaped from Kaiba's throat and Katsuya couldn't help smirking at it. 'Seto likes having his tongue sucked on...I will definitely have to remember that.'  
  
Katsuya could feel Seto's fingers running through his hair and stroking his cheek. It wasn't till then that he realized he had playing with Seto's hair as well.  
  
Begrudgingly, Seto pulled away from Katsuya. The boy reached out, not wanting to lose the sensations Seto's kiss was causing him.  
  
"No..." Katsuya whined in a dazed voice. "Don't stop....More...Please?"  
  
Seto moved forward again and Jou thought he was going to grant his wish, but instead he whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow, puppy."  
  
Katsuya frowned deeply but nodded all the same, watching sadly as Seto walked out the door. He threw his head back and sighed. Slowly, he got off the couch and walked to the bathroom.  
  
Seto's onslaught and moans had left him with a...problem.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
hee hee...I wonder what sort of *problem* that would be ^_~  
  
Sigh, I end yet another chapter with Katsuya being plagued with sexual tension.  
  
Poor puppy  
  
You also noticed that Seto said he liked Jou, not love him. Reasoning behind that? He's Kaiba Seto! It would take an eternity of pudgy fingers poking mercilessly at the spot between his ribs to get him to admit he was in love with someone!  
  
Or just a couple chapter.  
  
Maybe...hee hee....  
  
And, yet again, I'M SORRY!  
  
What did you all think of that? Huh huh?! Review please!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

It's here! It's late, but it's here! Chapter 10!! And it's long...again. 18 pages...it wasn't supposed to be long. Oh well. I've been really busy and was plaqued by a small bout of writer's block for the begining. I'm very sorry. Hopefully the other chapters will be out sooner.  
  
*~*If the chapter nine you read was this short, nothing chapter, GO BACK!! It was replaced with the CORRECT chapter!*~*  
  
I would like to thank all the reviewers who stuck by me despite the long wait for chapters. I really appreciate it!  
  
{Oh, and I call Katsuya by Katsuya because that's his given name. Jounouchi is his family name. I figure Jou is just a nickname so that's why only his friends call him that.}  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just kidnap the characters!  
  
WARNING: This story includes YAOI which is BOY/BOY relationships! If you have a problem with this sort of thing DO NOT READ THIS!!!  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*** Character change, time lapse, you get the picture  
  
*  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The door closed softly behind Seto as he entered into the silent house. His eyes darted to the clock on the far wall: 10 O'clock. His date had been that long? It didn't seem like it.  
  
Seto began to hang his coat up when a sudden noise caused him to jump.  
  
"About time you got home."  
  
He spun around to face his smaller brother. Mokuba was sitting on the staircase watching him. He was wearing his pajamas and a green bathrobe and had a smirk placed lightly on his lips. "What took so long?" He asked sweetly.  
  
Seto recovered from the surprise. He really should have suspected the boy would be waiting up for him. "Dates take time, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba nodded. His smirk widened. "What happened to your hair, Seto? It's all messy."  
  
Memories of Katsuya pushing himself against Seto, moaning into his mouth, and running his fingers through his dark hair came flooding to Seto's mind. "It's windy outside." He mumbled.  
  
"Right." Mokuba said, drawing the word out. "It's windy! Of course it is! There's no other explanation!" Seto's eyes narrowed at his brother's sarcastic tone. "Except for Jou, that is..."  
  
"Get to bed, Mokuba." Seto told him, trying not to blush. He couldn't stop the thoughts of him and Katsuya kissing!  
  
And doing things they yet to do.  
  
Seto felt as if he would die. He wanted to kiss Katsuya again. Just once more that night, and then he could sleep peacefully. Lips against lips, his hands slowly moving beneath Katsuya's shirt, caressing the silky skin that had at one time been pressed so close against his, the other's breathing increasing and heart racing, him pulling the puppy on to his lap and slowly-  
  
"SETO!!"  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts. Mokuba gave him a peculiar look. "Um, what, Mokuba?"  
  
"I asked if you were okay. You were kinda...dazed."  
  
"I'm fine." He said quickly. "I was just thinking about...things."  
  
Mokuba grinned. "Jou things?"  
  
Seto cleared his throat and directed his brother up the stairs. "It's late and we have school in the morning."  
  
"You're just doing this to change the subject." Mokuba pouted.  
  
"Nonsense." He said as Mokuba entered into his bedroom. "This is for your well-being."  
  
"I bet." The small boy rolled his eyes and closed his door.  
  
Seto walked a little way down the hall to his room and as he climbed into bed, he had only one thought on his mind.  
  
'I wonder what the puppy is doing...'  
  
***  
  
A disappointed sigh escaped Katsuya's lips. He tied the sash to his plaid, terry cloth robe tightly around his waist. Water droplets still hung from the tips of his golden hair.  
  
Cold water droplets, that is.  
  
'Damn Kaiba...' He thought bitterly as he made his way back in the living room and flicked the TV on. 'He just had to leave right then. He couldn't have stayed a little bit longer so he and I could've...I don't know. Maybe nothing would've happened. Or maybe...'  
  
Katsuya was torn out of his own pondering by three, insistent knocks at the door.  
  
Slowly, he rose to his feet grumbling beneath his breath. He wasn't in the best of moods. All Seto's fault. "Coming!" He called out.  
  
He opened the door, prepared to tell whoever the hell it was to fuck off and leave him alone, when his jaw dropped and he gawked in disbelief at the person in his hallway.  
  
"You're robe is open." Seto stated in a bemused way. Katsuya blushed furiously and tied it back up, wondering idly how the knot had come undone so quickly.  
  
"Um, c-come on in." He stuttered and went back to the couch. Seto followed him, and Katsuya could feel the taller boy's eyes studying him.  
  
"You're all wet." Seto said, looking at him sideways.  
  
"Just took a shower." Katsuya answered.  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what kind'?" He laughed uncomfortably, moving away from Seto a bit. The other boy was sitting very close to him and all he had on was that robe. "Do you put showers in categories or something?"  
  
"Yes, regular and cold." Seto smirked knowingly. "And I don't think your water was very warm."  
  
Katsuya inwardly cursed at himself for blushing again.  
  
"So what if it wasn't?" Katsuya asked defensively and stared at his hands. He had no desire to see that arrogant, yet pretty, glimmer in Seto's eyes.  
  
If he just ignored Seto's insinuations, he'd drop the question.  
  
"Why did you come back?" Katsuya asked, desperate for a change of subject. "I thought you were going h-"  
  
Seto cut him off by grasping onto his shoulders tightly and pushing him down on the couch. He rearranged himself so he could straddle the blonde.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing?!"  
  
Seto lowered his head so his lips would brush against Katsuya's as he spoke. "Let's have sex." He suggested, watching Katsuya through lustful eyes.  
  
Katsuya said nothing. Absolutely nothing. He couldn't so much as string together a coherent thought let alone an actual, out loud sentence. So instead he just opened his mouth and hoped that eventually his vocal cords would remember how to work.  
  
Seto chuckled at his reaction. "Why so nervous, puppy?"  
  
Jou closed his mouth, then opened it again. Still no sound.  
  
The blue in Seto's eyes darkened to the shade they were earlier that night when Seto had him pinned against the wall. "I want you." He growled, his eyes watching Katsuya hungrily. "And I know you want me."  
  
Seto's hands pushed back the robe and his warm mouth descended on Katsuya's bare chest. Jou moaned and arched into the sensation.  
  
"Is this it?" Seto asked against the still moist skin. "Is this what you want me to do to you? To relieve your frustration?"  
  
"Yes!" Katsuya urgently whispered with a tone pleading continuation. "More...I want you to--OW!!"  
  
A hard, bony elbow prodded sharply into his ribs, jarred Katsuya into reality.  
  
He turned to face his assailant and found a set of large, purple eyes peering worriedly at him.  
  
"You fell asleep." Yuugi mouthed to him. "The teacher is already upset that you got off scot-free yesterday." He then shot his friend a small smile. "No need to give her even more reason to dislike you, right?"  
  
Katsuya nodded weakly and turned back around. 'Why then?! Why the hell did Yuugi have to wake me then?! It was getting so good!!'  
  
"Katsuya!" He heard a voice hiss at him.  
  
"What?" He mouthed at Seto, watching the teacher out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Katsuya looked at him oddly. "Yeah...why wouldn't I be okay?"  
  
"I thought you were having a nightmare," Seto mouthed back as a gentle blush crept into his cheeks. "You were moaning."  
  
Katsuya blanched. He had started to moan?! He silently thanked Yuugi for waking him. Had the dream continued in the direction it was headed, Katsuya would've been doing more than just moaning.  
  
"I'm okay. It was nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Jou nodded frantically, wanting nothing more than Seto to stop looking at him. He didn't even know it was possible for a human being to become so red.  
  
Seto spared him one last curious look, before his focus returned to the open book on his desk. Katsuya tried to pay attention to the teacher, but she began to ramble on about imaginary numbers. Honestly, what is the point of knowing about numbers that don't even exist? So instead of listening to her, he watched Seto.  
  
The boy's brown hair fell into his face, delicately caressing his face, and his pretty blue eyes scanned the page he was reading with detached interest. 'He's always reading...maybe I should start reading. We could discuss the book or something.' Seto pushed his hair back. 'He has soft hair. And he smells really good. I wonder what the teacher would do if I leaned across the aisle and ran my fingers through his hair? Or if I hugged him? Or if I kissed him? Or if I-'  
  
Seto's book fell off his desk. Or to be more precise, Seto "accidentally" threw the book on the ground. He leaned down to retrieve, getting close to Jou in the process.  
  
"Quit staring at me, puppy." Seto told him in an amused laced whisper.  
  
"I-I wasn't staring!" Jou whispered back.  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Of course you weren't. My mistake."  
  
Katsuya opened his mouth to retort angrily when a crumpled piece of paper landed on his desk. He glanced up at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking in his direction before he unfolded it.  
  
It was from Ryou. Katsuya could instantly tell because of the neat handwriting. The only person who had neater penmanship was Seto; just one of the many random things he had learned from watching the other boy.  
  
The writing in the note looked a little rushed and read, 'How was you date with Kaiba? Was he nice? Where'd you go? Did you kiss? I want details! -Ryou'  
  
Jou chuckled. He was right, Ryou really was his most effeminate friend.  
  
***  
  
"So? What happened?!" Ryou asked in an excited whisper.  
  
Katsuya deposited a few books in his locker. He didn't bother to keep his voice low. They were pretty much the only people in the hall. "We ran off to City Hall and got hitched. I tried to call you, but you never answered your phone. You really should think about getting a phone line in the bedroom with all the time you and Bakura spend in there."  
  
Ryou blushed. "Ha ha. Now tell me what happened!"  
  
Katsuya closed his locker door and gave the lock dial a spin. "We went out on a date, Ryou. End of story."  
  
Ryou frowned, clearly not satisfied with Jou's response. "Where did you go? Dinner? A club?"  
  
"The park. We went to hear the musicians there."  
  
"That's sweet. So," Ryou's smile converted into a wicked smirk, something he had acquired from spending far too much time with Bakura. "Did you and Boy Toy kiss?"  
  
Katsuya's cheeks tinted and he wrinkled up his nose. "That's none of your business."  
  
The pale boy nodded slowly. "So you did kiss him."  
  
Katsuya sighed. "Yeah, we kissed." Katsuya then added mentally, 'And he's really good at it, too!'  
  
"Are you going to go out with him again?"  
  
A smile spread across his face. "Yeah, soon I hope."  
  
Ryou looked cheerfully at his friend. "Come on. The others are probably wondering where we are."  
  
"Actually, I'm not going to lunch today."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened considerably. "You're skipping lunch?! But you're...you."  
  
"I didn't say I wasn't going to eat." Jou told him. "I'm just going to find Seto and eat with him."  
  
"Oh." Ryou said. "Okay then, have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Katsuya looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I dunno, Ryou. Are the bathroom stalls really big enough for that sort of thing?"  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, WE MADE IT HOME BEFORE ANYTHING HAPPENED!!"  
  
***  
  
Seto swirled the spoon in his strawberry yogurt absent-mindedly. The book he was reading wasn't really that interesting, but it was better than listening to the senseless prattle of his peers.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Seto snapped his head up at the speaker, he hadn't even heard anyone coming.  
  
"Figured you might want some company." Katsuya grinned at him.  
  
"I suppose I don't mind." Seto replied coolly, trying not to show just how happy it made him that Katsuya was there with him. He couldn't help it. There was just something about the blonde that he couldn't put his finger on. But that wasn't important.  
  
All that was important was that Katsuya was sitting close to him.  
  
"That's all you're eating again?" Katsuya frowned at him.  
  
"It's good. Haven't you ever had yogurt before?"  
  
"Yeah, but we don't exactly get along. Somehow I always end up with some of it on me."  
  
Seto quelled a sudden daydream of him pouring his yogurt on Katsuya and licking it off with his tongue.  
  
"So..." Katsuya began slowly, obviously noticing the look Seto had given him when the thought had entered his mind. "Um...what did you do last night after you left?"  
  
Seto set the yogurt down and sighed. "I went home. Mokuba had been waiting up for me. He wanted to know everything that happened."  
  
"Mokuba knows?!"  
  
"He noticed I was acting differently after we were snowed in, and then when you came by the house and he saw how I reacted. He just put two and two together. That's why he invited you to stay so often. He was trying to force me into admitting to you that I liked you." Seto hesitated. "I suppose I should be grateful for his interference. Have you told anyone?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean Mrs. Shindou knows. And..." Katsuya trailed off mumbling something unintelligible.  
  
Seto cocked his head the side. "Who else?"  
  
"...Ryou."  
  
"Ryou? As in Bakura's Ryou?!" He asked, suddenly feeling panicked. He knew the tomb robber well enough to know that if he discovered anything about Seto's personal life that he would surely use it to his advantage. Images of blackmail letters demanding account numbers danced in Seto's head. He wouldn't put it pass the psychopath to kidnap the puppy for a ransom.  
  
Bastard.  
  
If anyone was going to tie Katsuya up, it would be him! Not some Egyptian nutcase!  
  
"Yeah, but Bakura doesn't know!" Katsuya assured him. "Really, if he knew then he'd be in here teasing the hell out of you. Unless him and Ryou are getting it on someplace..."  
  
Seto grimaced. "Don't put that picture in my mind."  
  
Katsuya giggled. "Sorry. What are you reading now?" He asked, surveying Seto's opened book.  
  
"Animal Farm."  
  
"Animal Farm?" Katsuya repeated with a puzzled look. "Is it funny?"  
  
"It's about communism, puppy."  
  
"Oh." Katsuya blushed, clearly embarrassed by what he said. "You like it?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "It's all right. I've read better. I read it a few years ago, but this was the only thing I could find this mor-"  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Seto blinked in surprise at Katsuya's brash interruption. "Rather demanding, aren't you? Suppose I don't want to kiss you?"  
  
A mischievous smirk appeared on Katsuya's face. "Liar." He accused, then jumped Seto, knocking both boys to floor.  
  
Seto rubbed the back of his head, feeling extremely relieved that the floor was carpeted. He glared up at Katsuya who had seated himself on top of his stomach. "Did you have to pull us down to the floor?"  
  
The puppy smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Uh huh!" He pressed his lips against Seto's.  
  
Seto lifted his head as far from the floor as he could to create more pressure between their mouths. He nipped at Katsuya's lips softly until the blonde opened his mouth for him which Seto promptly took advantage of. He ran the tip of his tongue across the top of the other boy's, delighting silently in the taste that was uniquely Katsuya.  
  
And then the puppy did it. The very same thing that he had done the night before. It made Seto moan and unintentionally buck his hips. Katsuya was sucking on his tongue. A simple act, he knew, but something about that just sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body and thoughts of Katsuya's hot mouth sucking something else.  
  
It made the close contact that much more unbearable, yet indescribably perfect.  
  
Katsuya, much to Seto's displeasure, broke the kiss for air. He grinned teasingly down at Seto. "You're right. Yogurt is good."  
  
"Glad you like it." He replied, staring a Katsuya's chest.  
  
Katsuya gazed down at Seto and smirked mischievously. "I could get used to being on top."  
  
"Don't even think about it." Seto warned him. Kaiba Seto wasn't anyone's uke.  
  
Then again, Jounouchi Katsuya wasn't just anyone...  
  
"No." He said aloud in part to repeat his refusal to Jou and in part to end his own mental banter.  
  
Katsuya clasped his hands around Seto's wrists and pressed them to the floor, trapping the taller boy. He cocked an eyebrow. "For someone who doesn't like being on the bottom, you sure aren't putting up much of a fight."  
  
Seto glared at him, but in a playful way. Truth be told, Katsuya being aggressive was very seductive. The puppy leaned down and huskily whispered. "You know, you make me so-"  
  
"JOUNOUCHI GET OFF HIM!!"  
  
Katsuya jumped in surprise and consequently knocked the wind out of Seto.  
  
"I SAID OFF, JOUNOUCHI!"  
  
The blonde scrambled off, his eyes wide and face red.  
  
The booming voice had come from none other than Principal Nagasaki. He stood at the door, his hands on fisted and his face had grown maroon from yelling. His eyes darted between the boys. He took a deep breath, presumably to pacify his nerves.  
  
"You two," He said as he turned sharply around. "Follow me."  
  
Seto glanced over at Katsuya who had sprung to his feet and was chewing on his lip nervously.  
  
The walk to the office was quiet. Not a word was spoken between any of them. Katsuya did continue to send Seto silent looks of confusion, embarrassment, and apprehension. Seto considered giving Katsuya a short, comforting peck to ease him. Then realized that the kiss would probably just wind the other boy up more and knew that the real reason he had even considered kissing him then was just for the sake of kissing him.  
  
Seto spent the rest of the walk trying to figure out when the hell he had turned into a stereotypical hormone driven teenage boy.  
  
"Sit." The principal ordered after they entered his office. He closed the door behind them and then took his seat behind his desk and tapped a few times on his keyboard.  
  
"Now," He said to them, not taking his eyes off the screen. "We can move Kaiba into a later math time and I'm sure I can find someone willing to trade Japanese class times with-"  
  
"Wait!" Jou interrupted him.  
  
"What?" He huffed.  
  
"You can't change the schedules. I did exactly as you said!"  
  
Mr. Nagasaki took his hands away from the computer abruptly and glared angrily at Katsuya. "No you didn't." He hissed. "I told you yesterday-- yesterday!--that if you two fought anymore that I would be separating the both of you. But did you listen? NO! YOU DECIDED TO GO ALONG WITH YOUR OWN PLANS AND IGNORE ME!"  
  
"BUT WE WEREN'T FIGHTING!" Jou yelled back.  
  
"Oh really?!" The man said sarcastically. "Then what were you doing?"  
  
"Uh..." Katsuya had a lost look plastered to his face. "We were...um...I FELL!!"  
  
Nagasaki and Seto both raised an eyebrow at him, watching expectantly for him to elaborate.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" He smiled proudly. "I fell and Kaiba went down with me!"  
  
Mr. Nagasaki didn't say anything for a moment, he just sat there blinking calmly at Katsuya. Then replied, "That's possibly the most pathetic lie anyone has ever told me, Jounouchi. Congratulations."  
  
"If I may, sir," Seto interjected before Jou could respond. "I would like to explain what happened."  
  
"Thank you, Kaiba." Nagasaki nodded to him. "It's good that at least one of you is mature."  
  
"He's just as immature as I am." Katsuya grumbled under his breath.  
  
"He was telling the truth when he said we weren't fighting."  
  
Katsuya started in his seat and watched him carefully.  
  
Mr. Nagasaki frowned. "What do you mean you weren't fighting? He had you pinned by your wrists to the grou-"  
  
"There's a reasonable explanation for that."  
  
The old man looked at him doubtfully. "And that would be...?"  
  
"We were kissing."  
  
All the color left Mr. Nagasaki's face while Katsuya's face flared bright red. The blonde opened his mouth, but couldn't seem to be able to form a sound.  
  
"You two were...making out?!" The principal had whispered the last part in shock.  
  
"Not really." Seto shrugged nonchalantly. "You interrupted us before much could happen."  
  
"Seto!"  
  
Seto looked at Katsuya in an exasperated way. "What? I couldn't think of any believable lie, so I figured it would be in our best interest to simply tell the truth."  
  
"I can't believe this..." Mr. Nagasaki said, he still looked stunned. "I had suspicions about Jounouchi, but you?...Oh my..."  
  
Curtly, Seto stood up. "I think our conversation is over now. I'm going back to class." And he left the now pale Mr. Nagasaki behind him. Katsuya followed him numbly out of the office.  
  
"What was that?!" Katsuya whispered demandingly once they were a safe distance from the office.  
  
"What was what?" Seto asked calmly. "Did you want to be separated?"  
  
Katsuya looked up at him sheepishly. "Well, no..."  
  
"Then there's no problem."  
  
"Yes, there is! You told him!"  
  
"...You don't want anyone to know?" Seto didn't know why, but that concept really hurt him  
  
"I didn't say that." Jou answered him. "It's just...no one knows. My only friend who knows is Ryou and my father is clueless. I just...I want to tell them myself."  
  
"I understand." He said. Seto felt immensely relieved that that was all it was and Katsuya wasn't in some way reconsidering their relationship.  
  
Seto didn't think he could handle that.  
  
***  
  
The cookie crunched loudly in Katsuya's mouth, instantly reminding him of how Seto tasted the other night. He groaned and fell back on his couch. He had been home for three hours and during that time had tried everything he could think of to get his mind off Seto.  
  
It wasn't working.  
  
He couldn't help but think of everything that had happened over the past two days. He couldn't stop thinking about Seto's sweet kiss. Or how his eyes would glitter when amused and darken when he wanted to kiss Katsuya. Or that little smile he would make and it almost seemed like he was the only one who could make Seto smile like that.  
  
Katsuya frowned. 'He told Nagasaki we were just kissing. He didn't say anything about dating or being my boyfriend...is he my boyfriend? I mean, people go on dates and never consider themselves actually dating the other person.'  
  
Katsuya brushed a few crumbs off his shirt absent-mindedly. 'Is that what's going on? Did he just say yes so I wouldn't annoy him anymore? I didn't bother him that much, did I?'  
  
He smiled and shook his head. 'No...it can't be that. We kissed today. He wouldn't have done that if he wasn't interested in me.' A horrifying thought flitted into his mind. 'What if he's just playing with me? He came on to me really strong last night, but he did leave before we could do anything really serious...what the hell does he want?!'  
  
He leapt to his feet, gritted his teeth together, and threw his cookie on the floor. "If that's all this is...I...I...'  
  
Katsuya wiped his hand quickly over his eyes.  
  
Damn cookies.  
  
They were making his eyes water.  
  
***  
  
"You want something?"  
  
Katsuya tried to smile at the curly haired blonde girl at the front desk despite her snippy tone. She was obviously angry at Jou's audacity of interrupting her in the middle of filing.  
  
Her fingernails, that is.  
  
"Hi!" Jou decided to ignore her rudeness. He figured since Seto was such a perfectionist, working for him probably wasn't easy. Not that Katsuya would know. Seto refused to hire him. He mentally noted that he would have to ask Seto why. "I want to see Kaiba Se-"  
  
"He's busy." She snapped and returned to primping her nails.  
  
"Could you tell him it's important?"  
  
"Look." She said, watching him with even and disdainful eyes. "Mr. Kaiba is a very busy person. He doesn't have time for some street punk."  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Katsuya replied, forgetting his original plan of being civil to the girl. "Well you just tell him this 'street punk's' name and he'll say I can come up!"  
  
The girl looked back to her hand and snorted. "I doubt it."  
  
Katsuya pointed at the phone. "Why don't you find out, then?"  
  
"Go home, kid."  
  
"Call him!" Katsuya challenged. "Go on, he'll be ticked that you didn't let me up immediately!"  
  
She rolled her blue eyes, but dialed all the same.  
  
"WHAT?!" Came an angry response from the other end.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Kaiba, but there's someone here to see y-"  
  
"Didn't I tell you I was busy?" He hissed at her. "Tell whoever it is to go away and return later in the week. I haven't got the time for it right now."  
  
'NO!' Katsuya thought frantically. 'I have to see you now before I chicken out!!'  
  
The girl smirked at Katsuya and continued speaking to Seto. "He's very adamant about se-"  
  
"Then call security on the idiot."  
  
"HEY, I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" He yelled in the direction of the phone.  
  
Seto hesitated for a moment. "Katsuya?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let him up, Carol."  
  
"It's Kari..."  
  
"Whatever." Katsuya could picture Seto waving his hand in a dismissive fashion.  
  
The girl regarded him suspiciously. "I...guess you can go up."  
  
Katsuya gave her a mocking smirk and entered the elevator, muttering, "Bitch." under his breath.  
  
***  
  
The office was just as it had been last time Katsuya was in it. Except warmer, brighter, and Seto was fully clothed.  
  
Katsuya couldn't help feeling disappointed at the last.  
  
"Hey." He greeted awkwardly.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Jou could feel his heart thumping maddeningly against his chest. "If you have a lot of work I can just leave."  
  
Seto shook his head. "No, it's okay."  
  
"But you were telling that blonde girl you couldn't be disturbed." He continued, praying feebly that Seto would just let him leave.  
  
It was a mistake going there.  
  
"I only said I had so much work so she'd leave me alone. I actually haven't had anything to do all afternoon." Seto replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jou asked. "Because I can go home. That's okay with me. Really."  
  
"What's going on, puppy?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said what's going on. You were eager to get up here, now all you seem to want to do is leave."  
  
Jou gulped and stepped forward. "What is this?" He blurted out.  
  
Seto looked around the room, then back at Katsuya. "My office?"  
  
Had the circumstances been different, Jou would have laughed at Seto's confused expression.  
  
"No, I mean between us." Katsuya explained. "What is it? Am I your boyfriend or...not?"  
  
Seto regarded Katsuya carefully before slowly responding. "What do you want to be?"  
  
Katsuya frowned. Seto was not going to evade this question. He wouldn't allow it. "What do you want me to be?"  
  
Seto's eyes drifted away from Katsuya's and down to his desk.  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"Oh." Katsuya said with quiet understanding. "I see...I'll-I'll just be going then." He turned around, not wanting Seto to see the tears that threatened to come.  
  
'Don't cry...' a voice inside him whispered pleadingly. 'Not in front him.'  
  
"Katsuya stop." Seto said. Jou could hear his chair being pushed back and the taller boy rising to his feet. "Don't go."  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" He asked, silently applauding himself for his steady voice.  
  
It was a pitying applause.  
  
"Because." Seto answered simply.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because I asked you to!" Seto snapped.  
  
Katsuya could feel himself brighten at Seto's tone. He recognized it. It wasn't the angry or malicious snapping tone Seto sometimes used; it was the uncommon, embarrassed snap. He stood still and waited for Seto to finish.  
  
"You are."  
  
Katsuya turned around. Seto wasn't looking at him, rather he was intently focused on some papers laid out on his desk. The papers were blank, but Seto didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Hm?" Katsuya prompted.  
  
Seto's cheeks colored so lightly it was barely visible. "You are my boyfriend." He looked at Katsuya through his bangs. "Isn't that what I am to you?"  
  
A smile spread across Katsuya's face. "Yeah."  
  
"Why did you even have to ask me?"  
  
Katsuya wasn't sure, but Seto almost sounded hurt.  
  
"I didn't know how you felt..."  
  
"I told you how I felt last night." His light blush had darkened.  
  
"But today...you said we were just kissing. You didn't say anything about dating. I- I was afraid that you didn't want to date me and I was just..." Katsuya trailed off and picked up nervously, "...I really, really like you."  
  
Seto's mouth didn't change, but his eyes softened. He moved from behind his desk, towards Katsuya. He pushed back the boy's blonde hair and lifted his chin. "I know." Gently, he pressed his mouth to Katsuya's for a sweet and brief kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry." Katsuya mumbled.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being an idiot."  
  
Seto shook his head. "You weren't being an idiot, puppy."  
  
"Yes I was!" He insisted. "I was such a jerk to--mmph!"  
  
Seto had placed his hand over Katsuya's mouth. A smirk was set on his lips as his hand slithered around Katsuya's waist. "Puppy? Shut up." He lifted the shorter boy off the ground and sat him down on the edge of his desk.  
  
Seto grabbed the back of Jou's head and pulled him into a hard kiss, sending Katsuya's senses spinning. The rush and the force and the want behind it was nearly overwhelming.  
  
When Seto broke the kiss, he stared into Katsuya's eyes, waiting for the other boy to once more regain control over his breathing. "Don't doubt me." He told him sternly.  
  
Katsuya's eyes were still glazed, but he nodded, and threw his arms around Seto's neck to kiss again. Seto's soft tongue brushed against Katsuya's lips and he parted them, but the tongue didn't dive in like before. Rather, Seto decided to nip at his lips and then slowly lick the tip of Katsuya's tongue.  
  
'Oh...that's...I....mmmm....OW!'  
  
Katsuya's eyes sprang open at a sudden pain on his leg. The corner of the desk was digging into his thigh. He shifted slightly as he dueled with Kaiba's tongue.  
  
A loud moan from deep within Seto's throat came out and he clutched tighter onto to Jou. Katsuya desperately replayed what he had done in the kiss. He liked that sound. He especially liked it was because of him Seto made it.  
  
Of course, it was very difficult to have a coherent thought with Seto doing what he was doing.  
  
'Good...more...so....OW! Damn it! Stupid corner...' He shifted again.  
  
Seto pulled back, his hands tightly grabbing Katsuya's shoulders. He was panting and his eyes were even with Jou's. "Don't...not here...too soon."  
  
Katsuya cocked his head to the side. "Huh?"  
  
His grip tightened and through clenched teeth he ground out, "Stop. Moving."  
  
"Why? What does it matter if I move? It's not like--OW!!" Katsuya yelped. "Do these corners have to be so damn sharp?!" He moved again.  
  
The grip on his shoulders loosened a little as Seto shuddered and let out a moan.  
  
"What's with you?" Katsuya asked. Then something caught his eye.  
  
His knee...it was touching Seto's groin which had...  
  
"Oh. OH!!" Jou jerked his leg back. "Um, heh heh, sorry?" He smiled nervously.  
  
Seto stared open mouthed at him. "Y-you didn't even notice?!"  
  
"I would have moved away sooner if I knew what it was doing to you!" Katsuya answered him defensively.  
  
Seto's face fell a bit with disappointment. "Oh. Good."  
  
"Um, you gonna be okay?" He asked tentatively.  
  
Seto nodded and stepped away from Katsuya. "Yeah, just--just give me a minute."  
  
Katsuya was about to agree, but thought of something more entertaining. "I could give you something else..." Katsuya purred suggestively. If Seto was allowed to get him riled up, why couldn't he return the favor?  
  
Blue eyes glared icily at him. "You're really not helping, you know."  
  
"Well that depends on what you consider helping." The blonde hopped off the desk and walked to Seto, adding a bit of a swagger to his stride.  
  
He was pleased to note Seto was watching him intently.  
  
"I don't consider this helpful, puppy." He said and took a step back.  
  
Katsuya took one forward and bit his lip. "Are you sure?" He smirked. "I could make you feel sooooo good."  
  
"NO!" Seto held his hand up to stop Jou's movement.  
  
"Oh I see, you can make really forward passes at me, but I can't at you?"  
  
Seto blushed deeply. "I wasn't turning you on like this."  
  
Katsuya's eyes darted down before he raised them again in defiance. "Turning you on, huh?" He smiled. "Tell, me, Seto, what do you want me to do? I'll do it, I will." He nearly started laughing at the look on Seto's face.  
  
"I want you to just stay there!" Seto exclaimed. Katsuya pouted at him and fell to his knees to wait for Seto to calm down. The other boy blanched. "Could you not be in that position?"  
  
Katsuya frowned. "What? You told me to stay." Seto blinked and started to laugh. "What's so funny?!"  
  
"You." Seto managed to choke out. "I always said you were like a puppy."  
  
Once Seto effectively regained control of his body, and gotten over the humor that the only command Katsuya actually obeyed was one similar to a dog command, he asked. "Do you want to go someplace?"  
  
"Why not?" Jou was a bit let down that the subject had been changed. Making Seto flustered was fun! He'd have to do it more often. "Where?"  
  
"I don't care." Seto answered with a shrug. "I just don't feel like staying here any longer."  
  
"How about dinner?" Jou suggested.  
  
"You just had lunch."  
  
"Yeah, six hours ago!"  
  
Seto stared blankly at him.  
  
"...I knew you were anorexic."  
  
Seto grabbed his coat off a hook and walked out the door. "I am not. I just wasn't hungry." Katsuya briskly followed him.  
  
"How could you not be hungry?!" He asked as Seto pressed the elevator button. "I'm starving and I've eaten a sandwich, a bag of popcorn, and some cookies since I've been home!"  
  
Seto stared at Jou incredulously and stepped into the elevator with him. "How the hell aren't you fat?"  
  
Katsuya drew himself up and with an egotistical air proclaimed, "Because a gorgeous creature like me will never be less than perfect! Try not to be too jealous..."  
  
Seto wrapped his arm around Katsuya's waist and pulled him in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "All right then 'gorgeous creature' lets go."  
  
The blonde girl looked up from her desk with a smile directed at Seto. She opened her mouth to say something, but Seto cut her off.  
  
"I'm leaving for the remainder of the day." He told her.  
  
The girl's eyes widened before narrowing at Katsuya. "But I thought you had a lot of work?"  
  
Seto directed Jou to the door. "It will still be there tomorrow." He turned to face her. "Oh, and Krista? Next time he comes here, just let him up. Even if I'm not in."  
  
The two boys walked out the door before the girl could respond.  
  
"Sheesh, are you really that bad at names?" Katsuya asked him. "I mean, she just corrected you a couple minutes ago!"  
  
"No, I know her name." Seto replied. "I just don't like her."  
  
Jou chuckled. "I don't like her either."  
  
"Do you want me to let her go?" Seto asked.  
  
Katsuya began laughing harder. "Sure! Go ahead!" He looked up at Seto and immediately stopped. "Oh...you're serious? Don't fire her just because I don't like her! That would be horrible! She'd be out in the cold and-"  
  
"What if she flirts with me?" Seto questioned innocently.  
  
A surge of possession flared within Katsuya. How dare anyone think of touching his Seto?! He hadn't even really touched his Seto!!  
  
"Can her."  
  
The other smiled in amusement.  
  
***  
  
"So where do you want to go?" Seto questioned. They had been driving in the car aimlessly for about fifteen minutes. Katsuya had been playing with the radio and the other vast amount of buttons in the vehicle. The boy would excitedly mutter, 'Oh! What does this one do?!' and press the button without giving Seto time to tell him.  
  
The car alarm had gone off twice already.  
  
"I dunno." He shrugged. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd have a suggestion, I don't eat out very much."  
  
Jou shot him a shocked look. "You actually eat?!"  
  
"Do you have a suggestion or not?" Seto glared.  
  
Katsuya thought for a moment. "Yeah, there's this great Chinese place two blocks over. I can't remember it's name...but it has really good sesame chicken! The sauce is nice and thick."  
  
"All right. We'll go over there. Do they have take out, by any chance?"  
  
"Yeah, 'course they do." Jou replied, toying once more with the radio. "Why? Don't you want to eat in the restaurant?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
Jou looked at him in mock despair, and appeared to just barely manage to contain his giggling. "You're embarrassed by me, aren't you?!"  
  
Seto grinned cheekily. "Yes, but that's besides point."  
  
"You're a jerk, you know that." Katsuya responded while making a face at him.  
  
"I just don't like eating with other people."  
  
"Why?" Jou asked.  
  
"They tend to get on my nerves." That was true. People in restaurants, particularly restaurants that do not offer private rooms, annoyed Seto to no end. The customers were either complaining loudly about the food, or the kids were completely ill mannered and running all around, or they were gawking and pointing at him, whispering 'Yeah, that's him! Kaiba Seto! The guy's loaded!' to each other as if he couldn't hear. He'd rather not deal with it.  
  
"You eat with me." Katsuya pointed out.  
  
Seto turned a corner. "That's different. You're my boyfriend."  
  
Seto could see a satisfied smile on Katsuya's pretty face. He honestly couldn't understand what the puppy saw in him.  
  
"Where are we going to eat this then?" Katsuya asked.  
  
Seto considered the question for a moment. "We could go back to Kaiba Corp to eat."  
  
"Oh." Katsuya frowned. "I guess we could...I sort of wanted to go back to your place."  
  
"Why there?"  
  
A deep blush seeped into Katsuya's cheeks and he stared at his hands. "Well, there's that really big couch in your living room--QUIT SNICKERING AT ME!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
End chapter! Well, that...wasn't as good as the other one, was it? Sigh.  
  
Oh, and that knee thing, I would like to point out that there was a story which had something similar in it. Then they said that they got it from some other story! I thought it was my own idea! Don't you hate it when that happens? When you think of this great idea, then you read someone else's fanfic and BOOM! There it is! Before you had a chance to write it!  
  
Sob.  
  
I shall update. Then I will update again. And again! And that's it. Yup, three more chapters! I got all planned out! Kinda.  
  
Oh, and in the next chapter there will be a...hee hee...let's just say you've all been waiting for this VERY patiently...if you're catching my drift here ^_~  
  
*If you have any websites with good pics of Seto/Jou, an address would be much appreciated. ^_^ *  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW I SAY!!! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sorry for the wait. . Christmas snuck up on me. But it's here! The long awaited chapter 11 complete with lemon! Yes folks, you heard right! There's a lemon in the chapter! Whee! And boy was it a bitch to write! No, it was fun! Hard, but fun! (( Katsuya: Hey! That's like my Seto!! Seto: -.-; ))  
  
I hope you all had Happy Holidays!! And I wish you all a Happy New Year!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yu Gi Oh isn't mine so don't bother suing. All you get is a pretty bow from one of my Christmas presents....please don't take it away ;_;  
  
WARNING: This fic contains YAOI which BOY/BOY content!! If you have a problem with this sort of thing, RUN AWAY!!!!  
  
2nd WARNING: There is a LEMON in this chapter ::grins at all the cheering readers:: A lemon is a SEX SCENE and yet again, this is a YAOI story! (...yes...put two and two together...)  
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!  
  
And if you're still here, hee hee, enjoy!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"spoken"  
  
*** change of character, time lapse, you get the picture  
  
*FLASHBACK* ...I'm not going to explain that one  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The frame was a perfect sterling silver with small ivy leaves engraved in its corners and intricate diamond shapes along the edges. Seto smiled down on the frame, which he held carefully in his hands, and ran a finger across the picture. Katsuya's bright face grinned cheekily up at him. His finger strayed to the puppy's hair, almost as if he expected to be able to feel it through the picture.  
  
One month.  
  
For a whole month he and Katsuya had been together. The time had flown by before Seto even knew it was there. Every moment with the puppy felt as if it passed in a flash. And every moment without the puppy drawled on forever, taunting him with thoughts of Katsuya.  
  
And naturally these thoughts were accompanied by thoughts on things he had yet to experience with Katsuya. These thoughts came more intensely at night...or when he showered...or sat in school...or breathed...  
  
He knew perfectly well it was their one month anniversary. The fact that he knew that disturbed the hell out of him. Katsuya didn't know he knew, and Seto would be damned if he was going to show Katsuya just how pathetically sentimental he was.  
  
Their relationship had been going very well and Seto didn't think he had ever felt better. But...he wanted more. He wanted to sleep with Katsuya. Seto hadn't ever wanted something so bad. Mental images of the puppy on his back, beneath him, arching into his touch, moaning and gasping, breathing hard and sweating, and-  
  
"I want him." He said under his breath, staring hungrily at the picture. He wondered idly if Katsuya would ever consider having a more provocative picture taken.  
  
About two weeks into the relationship, Seto had begun to seriously think about sex with Jou. He couldn't help it! The damn boy was so tempting at times! Seto swore that Katsuya did little things just to drive him insane. The way he bit his lip when thinking, how when he stretched he would moan almost silently in the back of his throat, or how... The list went on and on. Seto didn't think his view was at all paranoid, he just thought Katsuya was out to make him explode from unfulfilled desire.  
  
And the worst thing about it was that Katsuya was succeeding.  
  
Seto had had the usual terrors about first times. He was a virgin, and he got the distinct impression that Katsuya was as well, though he wasn't certain. He had been afraid about not knowing how to do everything. And if he did it wrong, he knew he would hurt Katsuya, and he couldn't have that.  
  
But Mrs. Shindou had taken care of those worries.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Katsuya's apartment door shut. They had just finished their fifth date and had spent a good ten minutes saying good-bye, even though there hadn't been much talking. Seto had briefly considered knocking again for another make out session, when a hand tapped on his shoulder.  
  
He turned to see Mrs. Shindou smiling broadly with feigned innocence. "I wanted to talk to you for a moment." The old woman said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you and Katsuya slept together yet?" She continued in the same sweet tone.  
  
Seto flinched back, eyes wide at her question. "No...not yet."  
  
She nodded slowly. "I thought as much. I hear the shower going a lot more now a days."  
  
Even though it was more than a little odd to hear an old woman say that, Seto smirked. He liked the thought that Katsuya had to take cold showers because of him. God knows how many he had taken due to the blonde!  
  
Mrs. Shindou allowed him to revel in his small victory before becoming serious, but with a smile still set on her face. "I have something for you."  
  
It was only then that Seto noticed she had something disguised behind her back. She took it out and handed it to him.  
  
His eyes scanned the book in his hand with shock. On the cover was a picture of two men kissing. It was about homosexual sex. He snapped his head to hers. His mouth was open to say something, but he couldn't get over the fact that an old woman -- one that he barely even knew at that! -- had given him a sex book.  
  
She leaned in and patted his arm. "Everyone is nervous their first time," She whispered. "I thought you might like to read up on the subject. I figured it would help."  
  
Seto stared at her incredulously. "...Thank you...?"  
  
"You're welcome, dear!" She said cheerfully, gave his arm a small squeeze, and went to her apartment.  
  
Seto stood blinking dumbly in the hall.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Seto grinned. The old woman had been right. The book had proved immensely helpful. It was full of diagrams, charts, and pictures.  
  
In short, it was a How To sex book.  
  
More than once he had to stop and take a cold shower after reading a section and imagining doing what was described to Katsuya.  
  
"Soon..." He whispered. "Tonight. In this bed," Seto stroked the dark blue sheets on his bed. "I'll make him scream."  
  
***  
  
"So that's three cokes, one root beer, one medium round pizza with extra cheese and mushrooms, and one meatball sub, right?" Katsuya asked, checking off each item on the list. The man nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"All right, then." Katsuya gave a friendly smile and put his pencil behind his ear. "Your order will be ready in 15 to 20 minutes."  
  
He made his way through the crowded dining area, skillfully dodging chairs and running kids and into the kitchen where he relayed the order to Ansuko who was on cooking duty. Miho flicked her hair back with a suds covered hand and looked despairingly at Katsuya.  
  
"Come on, Jou!" She pleaded. "Switch with me! I hate washing dishes! I'll take floor duty! Please?!"  
  
Jou shook his head. "No way. I'm not washing that stuff." He pointed to the sink that was overflowing with dishes the night crew had failed to take care of. The cheese had dried on most of them. Sakura would have a fit.  
  
"Rika...!?" Miho whined to the other girl.  
  
"I'll dry for you." She offered.  
  
"That doesn't help!"  
  
She huffed. "Well, I didn't want to flat out say no, but since you're giving me no other choice, NO!!"  
  
Miho stuck her tongue out. "Fine! None of you help me! But when I'm forced to spend my entire paycheck on a manicure, I hope you know who's fault it is!"  
  
"Duly noted." Ansuko said, not bothering to even look up.  
  
"I'll try not to cry." Jou grinned.  
  
"Why would you spend your money?" Rika asked. "I could your nails for free, Miho-chan."  
  
The girl didn't seem to be able to frown at her friend. "That isn't the point...but thanks."  
  
"Well that's touching," Ansuko smirked good-naturedly from the stove. "But get back to it, dish rag wench."  
  
Miho made a face at her and shoved her hands sharply into the water, only to have it splash up on her shirt. "Oh that's just peachy." She muttered.  
  
"I think there are some spare shirts in the back," Jou said. "Do you want me to get you one?"  
  
"Why don't you just give her a shirt you nicked from Kaiba Seto?" Ansuko asked jokingly.  
  
Katsuya blushed. The girls constantly reminded him about the scarf incident. He was tempted to tell them he did have a shirt he stole from Seto. He couldn't help himself! There it was, lying on Seto's bathroom floor still smelling like warm cinnamon! He had to take it!  
  
Besides, the scarf had slowly been losing its smell.  
  
A dissatisfied snort from Miho broke his thoughts. "I still can't believe he gave you his scarf, and that you got to walk home with him! And that you actually got to eat with him!"  
  
"Don't forget he also was snowed in with him!" Rika added cheerfully. Jou got the impression she thought they were just listing things he had done with Seto, not complaining about it. She was a sweet girl, ditzy, but sweet.  
  
"Right," Miho glared at the dishes. "Can't forget that."  
  
Katsuya had never told them the full details of that night. He was positive that if they knew a bare chested Kaiba had held him, they would murder him. And being as knives were at easy access to all of them, he didn't want to chance it. So naturally they knew nothing about him dating Seto. In fact, no one knew, save the people that had known even before the first date.  
  
It wasn't that they didn't want to tell people, they just wanted to figure out completely how to go about it. But each time they began talking about it they would become...distracted.  
  
The phone rang and Rika sprang to answer it. "Hello Pizza Planet! Rika speaking! How may I be of service to you?"  
  
Her face paled and she let out a high pitched squeal. "IT'S HIM!!"  
  
"Him who?!" Ansuko asked, holding her chest. The scream had scared the hell out of her.  
  
"KAIBA SETO!!!!"  
  
Katsuya gaped. His Seto was calling...there? Where those three were?!  
  
...What the hell was he thinking?!  
  
"Really?!" Miho asked excitedly. Rika nodded enthusiastically. "I wanna hear him, too! Put him on speaker phone!"  
  
Rika flipped the switch and set the phone down.  
  
"Uh...hello?" Came Seto's hesitant voice.  
  
"HELLO!" The three girls chorused energetically.  
  
Seto was quiet for a moment. "Am I on speaker phone?"  
  
"Yes you are!" Rika giggled. "You have such a lovely voice!"  
  
"Ah, thank you. I was wo-"  
  
"So what can we get you?" Ansuko asked, whipping out a pad of paper and pen.  
  
"We're having a special on mushroom pizza today!" Miho told him.  
  
"I don't want to order a pizza," Seto said, Katsuya could tell he was becoming irritated. "I wa-"  
  
"We have other things besides pizza." Rika assured him.  
  
"Yeah, we have subs, chicken wings, various Italian dis-"  
  
"No!" Seto interrupted Ansuko. "I don't want to order any food."  
  
The girls looked between each other. "Then...what do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk to the puppy."  
  
Miho and Ansuko started to smile, both assuming that Seto was joking, Katsuya was blushing a blinding red and Rika had taken him completely serious.  
  
"Why?" Rika asked. "Puppies don't talk back, you know."  
  
"This one does." Seto chuckled.  
  
Katsuya glared at the phone.  
  
"But, really," Miho said, looking a bit confused. "What can we do for you?"  
  
"You can give the phone to Katsuya."  
  
All the girls fell silent, then Rika ventured, "But...I thought you said you wanted to talk to the puppy?"  
  
"I did. That's what I call him."  
  
The girls glared heatedly at Katsuya.  
  
"He gave you a petname?" Miho hissed jealously.  
  
Ansuko snatched the phone up and handed it to Katsuya. "Here you go." She said in a dangerously even voice.  
  
"H-hello?" He stammered. The girls were really starting to scare him! Especially Miho, her eye had begun to twitch.  
  
"Hey, pretty." Seto answered in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"Um," Katsuya tried to ignore the tone. "Why did you call?"  
  
"I wanted to talk. I have no work to do and I took the day off, so-"  
  
"You took a day off?!" Jou exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. But as I was trying to say, I have nothing to do. So all morning I've been thinking about you, and all that's gotten me is a lot of cold water." His voice dropped to a seductive whisper. "I wish you were here. I could kiss you, and lick your neck in that spot that always makes you shiver and-"  
  
"HUH?" Jou said unnecessarily loud. "SORRY! YOU'RE BREAKING UP!" He started to walk around the room and turned away from his co-workers.  
  
"You ever think about that night in Kaiba Corp?" Seto asked, ignoring Jou's outburst. "When we both had our shirts off? You looked so damn-"  
  
"YOU'RE BREAKING UP AGAIN!!" Katsuya screamed in panic. He knew his face was an awful hue of red by then. He looked up at the girls and mouthed, "I'm going to take this in the back room, the reception is bad out here."  
  
As he walked into the other room, he heard Ansuko say to the others, "Hey, doesn't that only work with cell phones?"  
  
Once the door was closed behind him, he hissed into the phone, "What are you doing?!"  
  
"Having fun." Seto replied smoothly. "Did they throw anything at you this time?"  
  
"No, and you're lucky they didn't. I'm wearing a white shirt today."  
  
"That tight one?" Seto asked.  
  
Katsuya looked down at the clingy garment. "Yeah."  
  
"I like that one."  
  
Jou chuckled. "That's good, Seto."  
  
"Will you come over tonight for dinner?" Seto asked rushed and in the slightest hesitation added, "Please?"  
  
The 'please' momentarily threw Katsuya. Seto hadn't said please all too often. "Uh, sure. I guess so. What time?"  
  
"When do you get off work?"  
  
"My shift ends at six."  
  
Seto considered it. "Come over at seven. I'll be waiting, puppy."  
  
***  
  
Seto flicked a matched across the rough textured strip on the package and lit a candle. Everything was set up perfectly. He had taken out a few leafs in the dark wood dining table so it was smaller. On it he had set silver dishes, glass cups with flecks of silver embedded into them, and dark purple napkins. In the middle of the table he had four candles, the holders were a bright silver and the candles themselves were the same color as the napkins.  
  
'Katsuya will love this.' He thought to himself. 'At least I hope he does...is that knife straight?'  
  
He shifted the position of the knife a few times until perfect. Then let out a loud curse and waved his hand madly. He had forgotten the burning match and the fire had gotten awfully close to his fingers. Once he put out the match, he looked back at the silverware and decided it was still crooked. He couldn't help how he was acting. He wanted everything to be perfect. He wanted this night, the first night that he would --if all went well-- sleep with Katsuya to be perfect.  
  
He struck another match to light the candles, his mind still on Katsuya. For a whole month he had been allowed to touch his hair and kiss his lips. But that was it. That was as far as Katsuya, and he, had been willing to go.  
  
Seto's mouth curved into a smirk. 'But tonight,' He thought wickedly. 'Will change everything. Tonight he'll be with me in the most complete way.'  
  
"What cha doin'?"  
  
Seto jumped and nearly dropped the lit match. "MOKUBA?!" He cried out in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying over at Touya's tonight."  
  
Mokuba had an eye brow quirked at his brother. "I was going to, but he threw up so his parents sent me home." He looked down at the table. "What's all this?"  
  
"It's nothing." Seto replied quickly.  
  
Mokuba chuckled. "You're having a candle lit dinner with Jou? How romantic, Seto! Don't mind me, I won't get in the way of your wooing."  
  
Seto pulled his wallet and retrieved one of his credit cards. "I know you won't. Here."  
  
Mokuba took it and looked up questioningly. "What's this? Are you paying me to keep quiet or something?"  
  
"It's for your hotel room."  
  
"HOTEL ROOM?!" Mokuba screeched. "YOU CAN'T SEND ME TO A HOTEL!!"  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"It's not like you'll be alone." Seto cut in as he resumed lighting the other candles. "You can invite a few friends with you."  
  
At this Mokuba brightened. "Really?! Oh this will be so cool! It'll be like a party! Hey, can I invite Yuugi and all them?"  
  
Seto frowned. "All them? Who exactly makes up 'all them'?"  
  
Mokuba began ticking the people off his fingers. "Yami, Honda, Ryou, Bakura, Otogi, Malik, Marik...Seto? Why are you all pale? You feeling all right?"  
  
"Bakura, Malik, and Marik?" He questioned softly. His brother nodded and Seto's eyes narrowed. "No. Absolutely not."  
  
"Why not?!" He whined.  
  
"Because those three are insane and dangerous! That's why!" He was amazed that he kept his tone down. "Why would you even want to associate with those psychos anyway?"  
  
"They're cool!" Mokuba replied.  
  
"How are they cool? You know how they are! You've met them!"  
  
"Yeah, but they're...I dunno, fun, I guess."  
  
"THAT ONE TRIED TO STEAL YOUR BODY!" Seto shouted, his hands shaking at the thought of what Bakura had attempted.  
  
"Okay, so Bakura did try that. But he isn't as bad now that him and Ryou are together." He smiled up at Seto. "It's not like he'll try to take my body now, he wants to be as close as possible to Ryou. Kinda like you and J- "  
  
"Don't think you can get out of this by bringing up Katsuya, Mokuba." Seto interrupted coldly. "And even forgetting that tomb robber, there's still the matter of Marik and Malik. Those two are deadly."  
  
"NO, THEY'RE NOT!" Mokuba loudly protested.  
  
"I am not letting you spend time with those two, Mokuba!" He said taken aback by how strongly Mokuba defended those two. "I can't even understand why you want to!"  
  
"I like them!"  
  
Seto didn't notice the light blush etching across Mokuba's face.  
  
"They're not going."  
  
"But Yami will be there!" Mokuba reminded him shrewdly. "He'll stop Marik and Malik if they try anything bad! Please Seto!? If you say no, I'll call every five minutes! I swear I will! You'll get no time alone with Jou!"  
  
Seto glared at his little brother. If he did that then all of Seto's plans would be ruined! And what Mokuba said was true...Yami was going to be there with them... "All right. But only if Yami is there and well informed that he has to watch those three...particularly those Ishtars."  
  
Mokuba broke out in a huge smile and wrapped his arms around Seto. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!! I'll go call them right now!" He rushed off to his bedroom, humming a little song, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Seto shook his head as he watched his brother go and went back to work on correcting nonexistent flaws in his table setting, no longer thinking about Mokuba's strange reaction.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya knocked on the door sharply, trying to contain his heavy breathing. He didn't know why he was so nervous, it was just Seto. He had been over to his house countless times now that they were dating. But even so, each time he stood on that stoop knowing that in any moment the door would open and Seto would be standing there made his heart race.  
  
He assumed it was just this presence Seto had over him.  
  
"Hello." Seto greeted him.  
  
"Hi," Katsuya smiled back. He looked past Seto. "Is your electricity out?"  
  
"No."  
  
His gaze returned to Seto. "Then why are all the lights off?"  
  
A disarming smile appeared on Seto face. "Come in and see." Katsuya wasn't fooled. Seto's eyes were glittering mischievously and...  
  
Jou flushed.  
  
...hungrily.  
  
"Well, Katsuya?" Seto asked as he stepped aside. "Aren't you coming in?"  
  
Jou nodded. "Uh huh!" He heard Seto chuckling behind him.  
  
The entire house was pitch black and Katsuya was half afraid of tripping, but then Seto's arm wrapped around his shoulders and guided him to the dining room.  
  
Katsuya gasped. The only light in the room came from the candles on the table and it gave the entire area an unearthly glow.  
  
"Do you like it?" Seto whispered in his ear.  
  
Katsuya turned to face him, noticing how the lights played with the shadows on Seto's face. "You did all this for me?"  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
Katsuya hugged Seto tightly and resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, began to giggle.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Seto asked him.  
  
"You," Jou replied, hugging a bit tighter. "You're such a hopeless romantic sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"I am not." Seto bristled.  
  
"Yes you are. And then you deny the fact that you are. It's cute." Katsuya pulled away from the hug just enough to kiss Seto gently. He was pleased when the other returned it just as gently. Seto pushed Jou back, directing him to his seat without breaking contact.  
  
Jou frowned when Seto went to sit at his own seat. He had half expected him to sit on his lap. He looked at the dishes on the table and grinned. "Spaghetti! I love spaghetti!"  
  
After the two had finished dinner, during which Seto had spent much of it watching Katsuya closely, Seto casually suggested they sit on the couch. The look he gave Jou when he said it, however, implied anything but casual.  
  
The two initially sat side by side, but Seto didn't seem to like that arrangement, so he lifted his legs onto the couch and pulled Katsuya on his lap and against his chest in one fluid motion.  
  
His arms wrapped snugly around Katsuya's chest, and the blonde could feel every rise and fall in Seto's breath.  
  
"Puppy?" Seto asked quietly after half an hour of silence. The silence had not been uncomfortable in the least. Katsuya had spent it trying to get all his body rhythms match exactly with Seto's.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"May I ask you some questions?" He inquired in the same quiet, polite tone.  
  
All the formality was confusing Katsuya. "Yeah. Go ahead."  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Katsuya shrieked. He was glad Seto couldn't see his face as it had immediately taken on a red color.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Seto repeated slower.  
  
"Um, well I..."  
  
"Yes or no, puppy." He said. Katsuya knew he was smirking. He could just feel it.  
  
"Yes." He answered finally. "Are you? A virgin?"  
  
"I am." Seto replied. "Do you ever think about sex?"  
  
Katsuya cheeks blushed even more. He let out a nervous laugh. "Of course I do. I mean, I am a normal teenage boy."  
  
"I know that, but," Seto's hold tightened and Jou could feel the other's heart speeding up against his back. "Do you ever think about how it could be with me?"  
  
Katsuya's throat went dry. His pulse was rushing all the blood to his face. "Y-yes." He whispered so quietly he could barely hear it himself.  
  
Seto dropped his chin onto Katsuya's shoulder. "I think about you all the time." He confessed, his hand seemed to have adapted a light shake. "I want to be with you, Katsuya. Tonight." Seto's voice faltered ever so slightly. "Do...do you want that, too?"  
  
Katsuya was still for a moment, considering what Seto had said. He could be with Seto completely. Finally, after numerous dreams and fantasies it could actually come true. All he had to do was give his consent. He wanted to say yes.  
  
But he couldn't.  
  
His voice wouldn't cooperate. His throat had gone too dry. So instead he nodded his head and he desperately tried to wet his mouth.  
  
Seto stood up and took Katsuya with him. Neither spoke a word as they made their way to Seto's bedroom. The air hung heavy with apprehension. Once inside, Seto locked the door while Katsuya sat on the large bed and waited for what the taller boy would do. Seto's blue eyes darted to where Katsuya nervously sat. Jou fidgeted nervously with his hands and feet and looked expectantly at Seto.  
  
Katsuya watched as Seto got on top of the bed with him. "Your clothes..." Seto said, his voice shaking a bit. "T-take them off."  
  
The anxiousness in Seto's voice relaxed Katsuya. He wasn't alone in his feelings. "You too." He whispered. Seto nodded.  
  
Katsuya pulled his shirt over his head and slipped out of his shoes and socks, and undid his pants, throwing the clothes off in some corner of the room.  
  
He saw Seto's clothes join them.  
  
He took a deep breath, and turned his head to look at Seto. His eyes roamed over Seto's body. The sight was perfect. Well, almost perfect. "You're still in your boxers." Katsuya pointed out.  
  
"So are you."  
  
Jou giggled uncomfortably. "Yeah, I am...take yours off first."  
  
Seto opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He grabbed hold of the elastic top, pulled them down, and flung them somewhere in the room.  
  
Katsuya stared at his body and flushed darkly. Seto was bigger than him. Not that it surprised him much, Seto was taller after all, but he suddenly felt a bit inadequate in comparison.  
  
"Katsuya?" Seto questioned. Jou looked up at Seto face and saw something that shook him. Seto looked vulnerable. Katsuya all at once felt a strong sense of pride surge through him. Seto had never, ever, let anyone see him look that way, but he let Katsuya see him.  
  
Jou leaned over and pressed his lips to Seto's. He didn't know what it was, but he felt as if he was promising something. Whatever it was, he could keep it.  
  
As long as he could keep Seto, he could keep it.  
  
"Puppy," Seto muttered. "Take them off."  
  
Tentatively, Katsuya relieved himself of the garment and was rewarded by a shallow gasp from Seto. His eyes snapped up to Seto's which seemed to be studying him. He was surprised to find Seto hardening from it. But then again, that was what Seto had done to him.  
  
Seto pulled back the covers of the bed and motioned for Katsuya to get under them with him. He never once took his eyes off the other boy. Once beneath the blankets, Seto reached out for Katsuya and pushed him on his back. He straddled Katsuya, drawing in a sharp breath of air at the contact between him and Jou. Katsuya pushed himself up on his palms to kiss Seto.  
  
The taller boy's hands wandered down his chest and across his back as his tongue delved into Katsuya's mouth. Katsuya started to gently suck on Seto's tongue, eliciting a moan from the boy. This seemed to loosen him up, and he left Jou's mouth for his chest.  
  
Katsuya arched his spine off the bed and into Seto's warm mouth as the moist tongue licked at a nipple. The other was not neglected, for Seto's fingers were squeezing and pinching it.  
  
"AH SETO!!" Katsuya cried out as the boy's fingers unexpectedly wrapped around his shaft. Seto began to move his hand up and down slowly, just barely grazing against the sensitive flesh. Then the grip would tighten and the pumps became harder and faster and Katsuya was moaning and gasping at the sensations. Then without warning, Seto would slow his pace down and his touch would return to feather light.  
  
"Damn it, Seto!" Katsuya growled, when Seto had slowed again. "Finish it!"  
  
Not quite begging, but very close. This seemed to amuse Seto and he chuckled and quickly kissed Katsuya. His hand began pumping faster and faster and Katsuya gave moans as thank you. The feeling ascended higher till Katsuya was certain he would burst from pleasure. Soon he reached his peak and screamed out Seto's name to the ceiling as he came in his hand. He panted heavily and it didn't register in his mind when Seto reached into a nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lotion what was to happen next.  
  
A lathered up finger pressed at Katsuya's entrance and Seto stared into his brown eyes. "This is going to hurt." He told him. Katsuya shrugged, not completely understanding what was going on. But whatever it was, he was sure he could handle it.  
  
That was, until Seto pushed a finger in.  
  
He squirmed uncomfortably from the intrusion, but he set his face still and voiced that Seto should continue. Another finger entered and Katsuya felt like he was burning. It wasn't the kind of burning he felt when Seto turned him on, it was as if a lighter had been pressed against him and the flames were licking at his skin.  
  
"G-go on." He whispered.  
  
Seto frowned and watched Katsuya carefully as he pushed in the third finger. This time Katsuya couldn't suppress the scream of pain begging to be let out of his throat. The fingers immediately withdrew.  
  
"Why did you tell me to go on?" Seto hissed, his eyes soft with worry.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Katsuya hissed back.  
  
"Because it was hurting you!" He exclaimed.  
  
"It wasn't that bad...just...just do it. I'll be fine. Just fuck me."  
  
Seto shook his head. "The fingers, if I don't do that to you you'll be in a lot more pain."  
  
Katsuya could feel them entering him again, faster this time. The pain didn't come as quickly but it did come. He turned his head away from Seto, not wanting the other boy to see his pained expression. A flash of silver on Seto's nightstand caught his eye.  
  
It was a picture frame, but he could quite see the picture, the pillow was in the way...  
  
Katsuya's world went blank. His eyes snapped widely and he arched his spine away from the bed. He screamed out huskily and looked at Seto.  
  
The other boy grinned down at him. "Found it." His fingers moved inside Katsuya again and brushed against something, sending his body once more into euphoria.  
  
Seto slowly took his fingers out, ignoring Katsuya's whimpers of protest. He applied an ample amount of lotion onto his length and slid into the blonde.  
  
Katsuya groaned loudly. 'It feels like he's tearing me in half...!'  
  
Slowly, Seto began to push in and out and the pain subsided to a dull throb. And then Seto hit the spot deep inside him that made him moan and wither with appreciation.  
  
Seto established a rhythm to his thrusts which Katsuya eagerly adopted. Katsuya's screams got louder as Seto once again stroke his length. He could feel his entire body crying for release, for the torture to stop, and for the passion to last forever all at once. But it's cry for Seto's heated touch drowned out everything else, which Katsuya voiced through moaning out his lover's name.  
  
He was reaching his climax, the sensations were building up too high and soon he would reach the peak. He also knew that Seto would come soon as well. It seemed Seto was also aware of this; the strokes became faster and Seto's thrusts had lost their flow and came crashing hard against Jou's body.  
  
With his free hand, Seto grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into a deep kiss. Small mewls and moans of pleasure escaped Katsuya's throat and into Seto's mouth, mingling with his moans in a most intimate way.  
  
This sent Katsuya over the edge.  
  
With his eyes flaring wide, he came for the second time in Seto's hand to be followed seconds later by a raspy moan as Seto arched his spine and came inside Katsuya.  
  
Slowly, Seto pulled out of Katsuya and fell down on the bed next to him. Both boys were panting heavily, both sweating, and both in complete amazement at how good that had felt.  
  
"It will become less painful after we sleep together for a while." Seto told Katsuya once he had regained his breath.  
  
Jou looked sideways at Seto. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." Seto nodded. "Once we get used to it, it won't hur-"  
  
He cut himself off. Katsuya had suddenly rolled over so that was on top of Seto. He grinned seductively down at him. "Then let's get practicing!"  
  
***  
  
Seto awoke with a tuff of blonde hair tickling him just beneath his chin. He ran his finger along the boy's face.  
  
Katsuya yawned, snuggled closer to Seto and mumbled something unintelligible.  
  
It sounded vaguely like "Mmm, cinnamon."  
  
It made sense that the puppy was still tired. They had had sex twice the previous night.  
  
'Night...' Seto thought whimsically. 'He stayed with me all night long.' He hugged Katsuya, inadvertently rousing him.  
  
Bleary brown eyes locked onto his. "Morning." Katsuya whispered with a grin.  
  
"Morning, puppy." Seto whispered back. "Are you sore?"  
  
"Yeah...but I'll be okay." He rested his head back on Seto's chest. "Hey, I got question. If you are...er, I mean were, a virgin how did you know all that stuff? About the lotion and the pain and all that?"  
  
"Oh, well, I sort of read up on the matter." Seto replied, blushing lightly.  
  
"Are you serious?" Katsuya chuckled. "What did you do? Go up to a librarian and say, 'Hey, got any books on gay sex? I wanna drive my boyfriend crazy in bed tonight.' Heh heh. I'd pay to have seen that."  
  
"I didn't g--wait. I drove you crazy?"  
  
"What do you think?" Katsuya looked at him incredulously. He frowned. "Quit smirking at me."  
  
Seto ruffled Katsuya's hair. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, puppy."  
  
"I'm happy you have such good studying habits." Katsuya's eyes wandered up to meet Seto's. "But I think we should try reinforcing them again. Right now."  
  
"Thought you were sore." Seto chuckled.  
  
"Bah. Play through the pain, that's what our gym coach always says."  
  
"Somehow I don't think he was referring to this."  
  
"Yeah, but it still--Hey, is that me!?" Katsuya exclaimed giddily. He dove over Seto and grasped the silver picture frame on his nightstand. "It is!" He looked up at Seto curiously. "You keep a picture of me by your bed?"  
  
Seto flushed. "Well, yes." He would be okay as long as the puppy didn't ask him...  
  
"Why?"  
  
...Damn it.  
  
"No reason." He lied.  
  
"Your blushing..."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yeah you are...and it just got darker." Katsuya snickered. "Come on! You can tell me."  
  
"I...with your picture there, your face is the last thing I see when I fall asleep and the first when I wake. It's...nice." His cheeks had become increasingly red through the whole confession.  
  
Katsuya blinked at him and then burst out laughing. "See?" He asked between gasps for air. "You are a total hopeless romantic!"  
  
"I am not!" Seto growled. "At least I don't steal my boyfriend's clothes!"  
  
"I don't steal your clothes." Jou replied with an indignant look. "You gave me that scarf."  
  
"I was talking about my red shirt, puppy."  
  
Seto watched as Katsuya's indignation vanished to be replaced with a look of horror. "Ho-how did you know about that?!"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "I knew the moment you took it. There was a bulge beneath your shirt and you kept trying to hide it by crossing your arms."  
  
"If you knew, why did you let me take it?"  
  
"I wanted to know what the hell you wanted it for!" Seto paused. "And now that we're on the subject, what the hell did you want it for?"  
  
"I sleep with it." He whispered.  
  
"You sleep with it?" Seto echoed.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah...it smells like you."  
  
"Your shirt thing just blew my picture thing clear out of the water, puppy." Seto snickered.  
  
"Shut up!" Jou giggled and wriggled closer.  
  
"So, now that you can sleep beside me, can I have my shirt back?" Seto asked.  
  
Katsuya glared up at him. "No. I like it."  
  
"But it's mine."  
  
"Nope." Katsuya shook his head. "Finders keepers, losers weepers."  
  
"You didn't find it. You stole it." Seto pointed out.  
  
Katsuya shrugged. "I'm still not giving it back." He reached his hand to throat and scowled. "My throat's all scratchy."  
  
"I'm not surprised." Seto replied. "You were making enough noise last night to wake the dead."  
  
He grunted and began to close his eyes again, before they snapped open in sudden realization. "Mokuba!! Oh God, what if he heard me!?"  
  
"I think the whole neighborhood heard you." Seto told him, giving his waist a squeeze. "However, Mokuba was at a hotel last night, so I think it's safe to assume he didn't hear your screams."  
  
"Oh, okay. Good. That would be...awkward, if he heard."  
  
"True, but I can't ship him off to a hotel every time you come over to spend the night." Seto frowned and glanced around the room. "Maybe I could get this sound proofed..."  
  
"When is he coming back?" Jou asked, idly drawing shapes with his fingertip on Seto's stomach.  
  
"About twelve." He smiled down at Katsuya, musing silently how cute the puppy was.  
  
Seto jerked back as Katsuya sprang up. "WHEN?!"  
  
"Twelve...what's wrong?"  
  
Katsuya pointed a finger at his alarm clock.  
  
11:50  
  
"Oh."  
  
The blonde jumped out of the bed and looked around frantically for something to wear. Seto sat up straight and watched avidly as the naked Katsuya rushed around trying to get dressed.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya hurried down the street to his apartment. He shouldn't have stayed at Seto's so long, no matter how much fun it was. His father was home and most likely worried sick as to where his only son had been all night. He bounded up the stairwell, imagining different excuses in his mind as he ran. He was so lost in thought, that when he entered the hall he nearly knocked someone down.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Mrs. Shindou!"  
  
The old woman smiled at him. "Its all right, you stopped in time. Why were you running?"  
  
Katsuya jutted his thumb to his door. "Dad."  
  
"Oh. He isn't home, dear."  
  
"What do you mean he isn't home!?" Katsuya suddenly felt cheated. He could have stayed with Seto longer!  
  
"He got a call from work last night, he had to go in. He hasn't been back since." Mrs. Shindou then smirked. "And where were you last night? Or do I even need to ask?" Her light eyes looked him up and down. "Nice outfit. Of course, it was just as nice when you were wearing it yesterday..."  
  
Katsuya flushed darkly.  
  
***  
  
Seto sat at the kitchen table eating his bagel. 'The puppy should be here with me.' He thought dejectedly. 'He shouldn't have left so soon. I liked lying in bed with him.'  
  
"Hey Seto!" Mokuba smiled broadly as he bounced into the kitchen, effectively cutting off his ponderings.  
  
"Hello. How was your night at the hotel?" Seto asked, not looking up from his plate.  
  
"It was fun!" Mokuba replied with bright red cheeks, Seto, of course, didn't notice.  
  
Seto looked up. "That's good...maybe you can do that again."  
  
A huge grin broke onto Mokuba's face. "That would be great!" His smile disappeared without warning, and shifted into a smirk. "What did you do last night?"  
  
"I watched a movie." Seto answered a little too quickly. He regarded Mokuba suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"No reason." Mokuba replied. "I just saw Katsuya sneaking out the door when I got home, is all."  
  
Seto couldn't think of anything to say in response, so he gave a noncommittal, "Oh."  
  
"So..." Mokuba stared directly into Seto's eyes, his own gleaming mischievously, as he asked in a low voice, "How was it?"  
  
Seto gaped at his brother. "Mokuba!"  
  
The smaller boy looked at him blankly. "I mean the movie, Seto." He snickered. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Seto's cheeks tinted lightly. "...Shut up and eat breakfast."  
  
"It's twelve fifteen." Mokuba informed him. "Breakfast is long over, of course, I'm sure you slept right through the morning since you were exhausted from last night."  
  
Seto narrowed his blue eyes in a look that chilled the blood of most men.  
  
Mokuba was unfazed.  
  
"Movies sure do take a lot out of you. Good thing Jou was here to distract y-"  
  
"What happened to my nice little brother?!" Seto demanded.  
  
Mokuba looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "He started watching cable. Of course, you're not helping the situation any. Honestly, sex out of wedlock? What sort of example are you setting for me?"  
  
Seto blanched. "Get out."  
  
"No. It's my house too." Mokuba got a contemplative look on his face again. "And maybe Jou's if you ask him to move in. That would make those midnight rendezvous a whole lot easier, don't you agr-"  
  
Seto thwacked him in the head with a bagel.  
  
***  
  
"So...why are you here?"  
  
It was about two o'clock when Katsuya had decided to stop in on Ryou's house. Needless to say, the pale boy had been surprised. Jou barely waited to be invited in before he stepped into the house and began pacing. Katsuya had been relieved to find that Bakura was sleeping and the two hadn't been in the middle of any...endeavors.  
  
Katsuya paced back and forth in front of Ryou, occasionally opening his mouth to say something, but didn't quite know how to ask, so he would close it and pace again. He had been sitting on couch with Ryou, but that had proved a little painful, so he walked instead.  
  
Going the second time with Seto really had been a mistake.  
  
"Okay," Katsuya began slowly. "I want to ask you a few things."  
  
"All right." Ryou waited and when Katsuya didn't respond, his shoulders slacked and he prompted him, "You want to ask about..."  
  
"What do you do during sex?!" Katsuya blurted out.  
  
Ryou's jaw dropped. "Uh...d-do you mean what do people in general do, or what do I do?"  
  
"What do you do?" Katsuya pointed at him. He stopped pacing and started fidgeting with his hands.  
  
"I thought details on my sex life fell under the 'Things You Are To Never EVER Talk To Me About' guidelines you set up last year?" Ryou said with a puzzled look. "Didn't it rank pretty high, too? Like number four on the list?"  
  
"Actually, it's number three. But that's not important!" He waved his hands as if shooing away the previous conversation. "I need to know what you do."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I just...well, is there something specific the person on bottom is supposed to do...or...er, what I mean is-"  
  
Ryou clapped his hand over his mouth. "You slept with Kaiba."  
  
Jou nodded.  
  
"And," Ryou removed his hand, revealing a small smile. "You want to know if you did your part right."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
Ryou burst out laughing. He even fell off the couch.  
  
This didn't amuse Katsuya.  
  
"Are you going to tell me or not?!" Katsuya snapped at him.  
  
Ryou wiped away a few stray tears and got to his feet, still chuckling. "There really isn't much you can do wrong. The first few times may be awkward, but you'll both grow accustomed to it. Now," He eyed Katsuya. "I take you're in pain? You haven't sat at all."  
  
"Yeah. It hurt a little."  
  
"Don't bother with that 'it hurt a little' stuff, Jou. I know how much it hurts." He grimaced. "Felt like you were being ripped apart at first, didn't it?"  
  
For the first time in his life, Katsuya felt grateful about Bakura screwing the daylights out of Ryou whenever they were both conscious.  
  
"Seto says it gets better with time and that it won't hurt as much. Is that true?"  
  
"Completely." Ryou responded with a quick nod. "Your body will get used to it and he'll learn how to prepare you better." The boy hesitated. "He did prepare you, didn't he?"  
  
"You mean with lotion? Yeah, he did." Jou tilted his head. "Don't you have to do that?"  
  
"Well...no. It takes away the pain, but, if pain is one of the elements that you're going for that night then -- uh, why are you looking at me like that, Jou?"  
  
"That...that isn't what you and Bakura do, is it?" Katsuya asked with a disgusted look. "You don't look like the BDSM type."  
  
Ryou blushed. "It really isn't that bad, but we're not heavily into the pain. Or at least I'm not. I only know about the pain stuff from Malik telling me about his and Marik's little adventures. He's very descriptive."  
  
"Oh." Katsuya glanced at Ryou. "So, uh, do you have any suggestions about what I should do?"  
  
Ryou tapped on his chin thoughtfully. "Stretch."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Muwhahahaha! I no longer stifle myself from borrowing just from other fics, I now steal from my own as well!! Cookies to anyone who can tell me which fic I nicked that shirt thing from.  
  
Malik and Marik have been given a part! Well...sort of. They're spoken of. I don't think it will be much more. Maybe. But I doubt it.  
  
I don't know why, but I liked this chapter. I think it was the "questions" thing. ^_^ flustered Katsuya is cute! Hope you all felt the same  
  
**I want you all to go to Her writing is AMAZING!! Honest, if I could write half as good as her I'd be happy. Her style is so different from anyone else's. It's....beautiful. Seriously, it is. She used to have an account on FFN, but it got hacked. My faves from her are Do What You Have To Do (you'll die laughing in that one), Why?, and Pretty Things**  
  
Next chapter shall be out...someday. But never fear! It shall be good!  
  
Review please!! Keep me happy! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Here it is! Chapter 12!!! Sorry it's so late...  
  
Shousetsuka1 asked if I kidnapped Miho and Rika from Kare Kano. Actually, I got the name Miho from Megatokyo (read it if you haven't! It's online at www.megatokyo.com) and Rika...I don't remember. Isn't She one of Sakura's friend? The one who's engaged to the teacher? I gotta find my CCS books and see... As for Kare Kano, I've never read that manga. Is it really good? Maybe I'll start reading it.  
  
COOKIE TIME!! I asked you guys if you knew what fic it was from and...  
  
Icy, Diana the Teller of Tales, Duong Phan, and Yami Yami Yugi...BINGO! BINGO! BINGO!! ::gets glared at by Botan for stealing her line:: Cookie for all of you!! And you muses!  
  
MyOwnShukuun...please don't cry! Here! Take one!! ::hands out cookie::  
  
And thank you to all my other reviewers!! I was having an *awful* day a few days ago (art showing drama!) I thought I couldn't submit my work!! Anyway, you guys made me feel so much better!  
  
*Many of you were wondering what the deal was between Mokuba, Malik and Marik. Well, I leave it up to you. And by that I mean your own imaginations. If you want to think Mokuba admires the two for their...ah...interesting behavior, go ahead. If you want to think Mokuba secretly has a crush on the two of them, be my guest. And if you want to think something happened at the hotel between the three, fine by me. I'm not going to elaborate on what it is, however, I do have a pretty clear idea in my mind, it just doesn't fit in the story so I'll let you have your fun!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Quit picking on me!!  
  
WARNING: This fic contains YAOI which mean BOY/BOY relationships!! If you have a problem with this sort of thing DO NOT READ THIS STORY!! You have been warned!!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"spoken"  
  
***change of character, time lapse, etc  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"We should tell them." Katsuya said in a hushed tone.  
  
"Puppy, couldn't we discuss this some other time...like NOT during school?" Seto replied out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes still riveted to the teacher. The woman was babbling about...something. He was finding it hard to concentrate with Katsuya so close.  
  
Their teacher, Mrs. Kongen, had decided that there wasn't enough 'unity' between the students. So during her class she had all the students push their desk to the person next to them. Hence, Seto and Katsuya were right up against each other.  
  
He had a hard enough time keeping his hands off the other boy, did she have to go and taunt him by moving Katsuya so close?! So close that he could kiss him. Run his tongue across the blonde's neck and up to his ear. Suckle and nip at his lobe while his name left Katsuya's lips as softly prayer...  
  
"No," Katsuya interrupted Seto's little daydream. The puppy's face was a shade of red. "If we do that then we'll start doing stuff and won't really talk about it."  
  
"I'm hurt, puppy. I thought you liked doing our stuff."  
  
Katsuya snickered quietly as he rested his hand on Seto's leg. "Oh, I like that. You know how much I like it. Or am I not loud enough?"  
  
"You're plenty loud." Seto answered absentmindedly, his thoughts completely focused on the hand that had begun to rub small circles on his inner thigh. "In fact, Mokuba was complaining about the noise just yesterday."  
  
Katsuya jumped so quickly out of his chair it fell over with a resounding crash. Of course, that couldn't hope to drown out his voice. "HE WHAT?!"  
  
"Exactly Jounouchi!"  
  
Katsuya's eyes darted up to the teacher and were soon followed by Seto's.  
  
"The people were just as outraged about that war!" Her lips curved to a happy smile. "I'm so glad you're connecting with this lesson!"  
  
"Huh?" Katsuya looked at her with confusion. The other students had begun to turn around in their chairs to watch him. He drew himself up, smiled as best he could and continued, "Yeah. That's me. Mr. connecting-with-the- lesson-thingy guy!"  
  
"Its good that you're taking such a active part in class, Jounouchi!" She smiled. "What did you think about the taxes that were imposed on the people?"  
  
"Uh," Katsuya seemed lost. "They were bad?" He was spurred on by the widening of her grin. "Because the people were being imposed on!"  
  
Seto's lips twitched. Katsuya was basically reiterating what Mrs. Kongen had said.  
  
And she was buying it.  
  
She clapped her hands together gleefully. "Yes! Oh, I'm so happy! I knew I would get through to you one of these days!"  
  
Seto reached up and grabbed onto Katsuya's sleeve and pulled him back into his seat before the puppy could say something that would give away what his outburst had really been.  
  
"Shut up, puppy." He murmured.  
  
The other students slowly turned back around. Except for Yuugi. His eyes lingered a little longer on the two boys. But eventually he returned his focus to the front of the class as well.  
  
When everyone was once again ignoring them, Katsuya leaned in. "Mokuba overheard us?!"  
  
"It's kind of hard not to." Seto answered with a shrug. "I told you I couldn't get rid of him every time."  
  
"Yeah, but that's so embarrassing!!"  
  
Seto was actually surprised Mokuba hadn't complained early. It had been two weeks since Seto and Katsuya's first time. And within that time, Seto had found Katsuya to be rather...insatiable. The puppy had surprised him when he asked for a second go right after their first time and Seto had written it off as eagerness. And though Katsuya never did ask for two in a row again, he did occasionally ask for two in a day.  
  
Three, if they had the time.  
  
Jou's father, much to the blonde's delight, had gone to see his Aunt again who had just given birth to a baby boy, but decided to leave Jou at home so he wouldn't miss school. When his father was gone, Katsuya would spend the night at Seto's house. For the whole night, Seto would hold him tightly against his chest. And then wake with Katsuya beside him. And sometimes Katsuya would grin up at him, the morning sun highlighting his messy hair and gleaming brown eyes, and he would kiss Seto.  
  
Which would eventually lead to other, more pleasurable things.  
  
More pleasurable and LOUD things.  
  
"True. We should do something to keep you quiet." Seto mused. He paused a moment to think. "I know." Seto smirked. "I'll buy you a muzzle. A pretty one with a collar. It'll have a tag, too. How does 'Jounouchi Katsuya: Property of Kaiba Seto' sound?"  
  
"...I'm so gonna hurt you." Katsuya scowled at him.  
  
"Mmm," Seto whispered, his breath brushing gently against Jou's ear. "Kinky."  
  
Katsuya's elbow landed hard into his side.  
  
***  
  
Jou kicked a random stone out of his way and watched as it went skidding across the road into some gutter. He had gone over to Seto's for dinner and it hadn't been the most comfortable experience. Mokuba was there with them, and while that usually didn't bother Jou in the least, (he liked the kid after all) he just couldn't get over the idea of Mokuba lying wide eyed in bed, grimacing at his ceiling and covering his ears in attempt to muffle Katsuya's moans.  
  
It also didn't help that Mokuba had casually asked for a pair of ear plugs for his birthday, either.  
  
Katsuya leaned his head back and let out a breath, allowing his mind to wander to the topic that had been haunting him for quite some time: how was he going to tell people about him and Seto?  
  
The question had been nagging him even more insistent since that morning's conversion with the other boy. But he still had no clue how to go about the whole thing. It wasn't that he was ashamed. He could never be ashamed of feeling the way he did about Seto.  
  
It was too perfect to be shameful.  
  
But even so, he was still nervous. He and Seto had tried to discuss the problem after dinner. Tried being the keyword. They ended up making out. Again.  
  
And Seto said he had no control. The boy had practically jumped him, mumbling something against his neck that sounded suspiciously like "such a tease".  
  
Jou wouldn't have minded, except Seto had leapt while he was polishing off the rest of the whipped topping from his banana cream pie.  
  
Katsuya rounded the corner to his apartment building and started up the stairs, when he was greeted by a familiar face.  
  
"Why hello, Katsuya!" Mrs. Shindou said cheerfully. "Did you just get back from your Boy Toy's house?"  
  
He gave a small grin. "Yeah, and his name is Seto, not Boy Toy, for the thousandth time."  
  
Mrs. Shindou shrugged, obviously not caring about his real name and having no intention on correcting herself. She looked at him appraisingly. "Your clothes aren't all out of sort. I take it you and him didn't have s-"  
  
Katsuya clapped his hand over his mouth and flashed a quick smile to the people walking by. They slowed down and watched him cautiously. He let go once they passed.  
  
Mrs. Shindou rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why are you so embarrassed by that?"  
  
"It's not that I'm embarrassed by!" Katsuya said in an exasperated tone. "It's just...you shouldn't be saying things like that!"  
  
She snorted. "I don't see why not. I mean I've been there, done that. I remember one time on our anniversary, my husband-"  
  
Jou held up his hand silencing the woman, his face weary and eyes a little fearful. "I don't wanna hear about that!" He told her pleadingly, desperately trying to will away all the mental images.  
  
She rolled her eyes again. "Oh fine. Be that way. You know, the youth in my day and age were never so impertinent. Besides, what's wrong with wanting to spread some wisdom? It's just sometimes an old lady gets lonely. Realizing just how much has passed by and slipped away. It feels so...cold." The last part had been said softer. Jou opened his mouth to apologize when Mrs. Shindou continued with a smirk. "But you don't have to worry about being cold, I'm sure Boy Toy will warm you at your beckon call."  
  
Jou snapped his mouth shut, strolled past her and upstairs to his apartment. Mrs. Shindou was calling out behind him, "Oh come now, Katsuya! I only said that last bit as a joke! Really! Aw, come back!"  
  
He refused to go back. At least for the moment. He decided that he would stop by her apartment later that night to talk to her. He really didn't like the serious tone in her voice when she was saying she was lonely. Jou had never really given it much thought before, but at one time Mrs. Shindou must have been married. The man must have died before he was born; he could only ever remember Mrs. Shindou as the old lady who lived across from him.  
  
The old lady who lived across from him all alone.  
  
"Well there you are." Katsuya's father smiled up at his son from his place on the couch as he walked in the door. "Over at your friend's again?"  
  
Katsuya nodded numbly, not sure what to say.  
  
His father's smile widened and he chuckled. "Its nice to see you have such good friends, you go there practically every night. I bet you'd never leave his house if I let you."  
  
Katsuya just smiled and sat next to him. He didn't tell his father that he was exactly right in his assumption.  
  
***  
  
Seto pushed back the door to the game shop and entered. The bell sounded as the door brushed against it. The store was surprisingly empty. Surprising because it was Saturday early afternoon, and he had figured that the shop would be busy then. Mokuba had asked to stay there while Seto worked that morning, appealing to his older brother by pouting.  
  
Yami strolled out to meet Seto. "Kaiba." He acknowledged coldly.  
  
"Yami." Seto replied even colder. "Is my brother ready to leave?"  
  
The boy jerked his head to a door on his left, his eyes still narrowed at Seto. "He's in the TV room with the others."  
  
'Others...?' Seto thought idly. 'I wonder if Katsuya's there. I've been dying to see my puppy all day.'  
  
Seto walked in, followed closely by Yami.  
  
Seto's blue eyes quickly scanned the room. Yuugi was sitting cross legged on the ground shuffling his cards, Mokuba was lying on his back, hands folded behind his head on the floor, and Bakura and Ryou were both in an oversized chair. They were thin enough that they could have just sat there, but Ryou opted for sitting on the other's lap instead.  
  
Seto inwardly sighed. Katsuya wasn't there.  
  
"Hey Seto." Mokuba greeted, making no move to leave.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He asked. He saw no point in staying if his boyfriend wasn't there. Maybe he would stop by the pizza place; he was probably working.  
  
Mokuba began to say something, but Yuugi interrupted. "Wait, Kaiba, is that you on the TV?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "So? Let's go, Mokuba." He turned and started heading for the door.  
  
A cheery, feminine voice came out of the television. "And in the Public Eye today is the young --and extremely wealthy-- CEO of Kaiba Corporations, Mr. Kaiba Seto. The boy said to be the most eligible bachelor in all of Japan is now off the market!"  
  
Seto whirled around and stared at the screen. 'No...they couldn't know...'  
  
The young, purple haired woman on TV grinned. "But the thing that shall surely shock people the most, is that Kaiba's love interest is actually another boy." On the screen Katsuya's school picture popped up. "His name is Jounouchi Katsuya and he attends Domino High School along with Kaiba Seto, presumably how they met. Now everyone is familiar with Kaiba Seto's public persona. Apathetic, decisive, cold; the ideal businessman. However, he appears very different while around his boyfriend, as we discovered. While this relationship has not been confirmed officially by Kaiba himself, we at Public Eye have exclusive video feed of the couple-"  
  
Seto felt all the blood drain from his face. 'Video? They have us on video?!....DOING WHAT?!?!'  
  
The screen faded to black and slowly an image appeared. Seto and Katsuya were lounging beneath a tree. He remembered the tree, it was right near it he had kissed Katsuya for the first time. He was sitting with his back against the trunk while Katsuya was sitting in between the other boy's legs and had his back propped up against Seto's chest. He was reading something from the book in his hand to Seto and tilted his head back to ask something. Seto wrapped his arms tighter around the puppy, brushed his cheek against Jou's lovingly, and whispered an answer to him. Katsuya began to blush fiercely, but turned around and pressed his lips to Seto's.  
  
The others in the room gasped and their eyes flickered in his direction, but Seto didn't notice. He was too focused on the TV.  
  
The screen faded to black once more and the front desk came into view. The two anchors smiled at the camera. "Thank you, Mina. That was Yakkaimono Mina with our Public Eye segment." Said the man. He turned to the woman beside him. "Did you have any idea that he was involved with Jounouchi Katsuya?"  
  
The woman, whose smile was considerably faker, looked as if she was about to cry and seemed to have a slight twitching problem with her eye. She didn't say a thing.  
  
The man regarded her oddly and gave a nervous laugh to the camera. "Well, I imagine a lot of women had their hearts broken today!"  
  
The woman then began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Yami flicked the TV off and they all slowly turned to face Kaiba.  
  
"You and Jou are...together?!" Yuugi whispered in shock.  
  
Seto sighed. "Yes. We are."  
  
"But since when?" Yami asked. His eyes looked even wider than Yuugi's. It was actually frightening.  
  
"It's been a little over a month n-"  
  
"A month!?" Yuugi cut in. "That's...I mean...and...wow."  
  
"Hey!" Bakura suddenly spoke up and nudged Ryou. "Why aren't you all shocked like the Pharaoh's twerp?"  
  
"His name is Yuugi!" Yami hissed. "Not the Pharaoh's twerp, you idiot!!"  
  
Ryou smiled apologetically at him. Bakura, however, didn't even seem to notice the Pharaoh's outburst. "Well?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"I already knew." He answered.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I was over at Jou's when this old lady came over. She said somethings that didn't make any sense, but then she said Kaiba's name." He chuckled, as if remembering something amusing.  
  
Seto could have sworn that Ryou muttered something about a toy beneath his breath.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Seto snapped. Bakura and Yami had been watching him in a bemused way.  
  
"What did you say to Jou under that tree?" Bakura asked with a smirk.  
  
Seto flushed under their scrutiny. "Th-that's none of your business."  
  
Yami snorted. "Who'd of known? Kaiba Seto, Mr. Touchy Feely!"  
  
"I'll give you something to feel..."  
  
"Ooohhh, and Mr. Violent is back!" Exclaimed Bakura.  
  
"Such a shame." Yami said as he shook his head. "And here I was getting used to his flowers and ribbons personality."  
  
The other three in the room watched on. "Um, at least Yami and Bakura are getting along?" Ryou offered.  
  
"Yeah...I suppose so..." Yuugi replied slowly.  
  
"Should I get some Band-Aids?" Mokuba asked. "I think Seto's about to punch them."  
  
Both hikaris nodded.  
  
***  
  
Katsuya hauled out the small trash bag to the dumpster behind the store. He didn't need to put it out, it wasn't even close to being filled, but he was desperate to get out of the kitchen with the three girls. They had been casting suspicious glances his way all day and trying (and failing) to sneakily ask why he had been spending so much time with Kaiba as of late. He didn't tell them he had dinner with him only the night before. He also left out the part about kissing madly with the other boy on the couch. He mumbled instead that he had been tutoring Mokuba.  
  
The only one who believed him was Rika. And considering the kind of girl she was, that wasn't saying much about Jou's talent in lying.  
  
Katsuya sighed. He didn't know when, but he was going to tell the girls. Probably after a particularly busy night and they were too tired to attack.  
  
He decided he should also hide the knifes, forks, and all pointy things in general.  
  
A smile slowly spread across his face as thoughts on Seto began to filter into his mind. Katsuya never imagined he could feel so strongly about another person. Before Seto, he never realized how empty he was. How lonely he was. How incomplete.  
  
There first time together had blown away Jou's mind. And it wasn't that the sex was amazing, in fact, after a few more times he discovered their first time had been a little clumsy. But Seto seemed to rectify that real soon. What blown him away was what happened afterwards, when Seto was just holding him close, still panting and his sweat mingling with Jou's.  
  
The memory brought back another one.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Katsuya was lying on his bed, staring and attempting to count the ceiling tiles. That didn't go over so well since he could barely even see the tiles, but he needed something. For three hours he had been trying to go asleep. He had counted sheep, counted back from one hundred, then one thousand, then one million, but he lost track and went back to sheep.  
  
The apartment was just too quiet. Sure, his father didn't scream and stomp when he was home, but he did make a little noise at least. Katsuya knew what he wanted; Seto's even breaths beside him. There was something calming about hearing Seto breathe.  
  
The covers flew off the bed and Katsuya stumbled to his closet--just because he couldn't sleep didn't mean he wasn't exhausted. He pulled out his robe and a pair of slippers and headed out of the building. The snow had, thankfully, all melted from a heat wave that had swept the city for the past few days. The temperature had been consistently 40-60 degrees, and walking around the streets in a bathrobe, cushy slippers, pajama pants and an oversized T-shirt made Katsuya fully appreciate that fact.  
  
Once he had reached Seto's door, he hesitated, then deciding he had come that far, and it would be stupid to go back, he started to knock. When he got no answer his knock became more insistent until it evolved into full fledged, irritated pounding.  
  
The door quickly swung open and Seto stood there looking ready to kill. "WHAT THE HELL DO Y...Katsuya?" His tone softened but he still seemed annoyed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep." He admitted wearily.  
  
"So you decided to pass the time of your insomnia with me?"  
  
Katsuya blinked, and rubbed his eyes. "No. It was too quiet at my house. Can I sleep here tonight?"  
  
Seto sighed and stepped aside. "You do realize how late it is, don't you?"  
  
"Uh huh. Around one, right?"  
  
"Try 3 something."  
  
"Oh." Katsuya yawned. "That's nice."  
  
Seto chuckled and wrapped his arm around Katsuya's waist, seemingly to help him to bed; Jou suspected Seto was using him as a support so he didn't collapse. "Come on, pup. Bed."  
  
By the time they reached the bedroom, Seto had had his head laying on top of Katsuya's and the blonde could swear he had fallen asleep. He shook him a little, earning only a weak glare and walked in. As soon as they were in bed Seto pulled Katsuya into his arms and spooned with him.  
  
"I'm glad you came." He whispered. "I wasn't sleeping well, either." His finger then brushed a few strands of hair away from Katsuya's face and he smiled down on him.  
  
"What is it?" Jou asked.  
  
"You're beautiful." Was all Seto said and he laid his head on his pillow.  
  
Katsuya didn't have time to reply, for Seto had immediately fallen asleep. And once he heard those steady breaths and felt the other's warmth near him, Katsuya followed suit.  
  
*FLASHBACK END*  
  
Looking back on it, Katsuya had never felt safer than he did in Seto's arms. He never felt happier or so comfortable neither. Seto was everything to him. And through glimpses, brushing kisses, and murmured sentiments, he knew he was everything to Seto, too.  
  
He smiled softly. "I think I'm in lo-"  
  
A loud crash cut his sentence off.  
  
In an instant a stream of possibilities came to him. A customer had dropped a plate, something fell of the counter, one of the girls...  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
Katsuya dashed in through the back door to kitchen. What if one of them had gotten hurt? What if one of them was burned? Bleeding? What if the crash had been from someone holding up the store? What if one of the girls were...  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU ALL OKAY?!" He shouted once he got in.  
  
But no one answered him. Not immediately, at least.  
  
The three slowly turned away from the TV they were watching and Katsuya involuntarily took a step back from their looks. Rika seemed as though she was about to cry, Ansuko had this shocked look of disbelief, and Miho...well, Miho just looked pissed.  
  
"Uh..." He glimpsed at the TV to try to understand why they were so angry. All he saw was some anchor woman blubbering on screen. "Wh-what is it?"  
  
Miho staggered forward, her eyes wild. The other two seemed to gradually be adopting her mood.  
  
"You...you....YOU!!" She screeched. She didn't seem to be able to decide on what to call him.  
  
"How could you?!" Rika asked.  
  
"I can't believe you did this to us!" Ansuko growled at him. Her voice had wavered. Her voice never wavered. Katsuya was now truly afraid.  
  
Katsuya opened his mouth to repeat his question, but Miho cut him off. "YOU JERK!! I WANTED TO MARRY HIM!" She looked thoughtful for a moment before adding, with her eyes still burning. "OR AT LEAST MAKE OUT WITH HIM!!"  
  
"Who?!" Katsuya asked frantically. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
"KAIBA SETO! YOUR BOYFRIEND!!"  
  
Katsuya blinked. "You...you guys know abou-"  
  
"Of course we do!" Snapped Ansuko.  
  
His eyes drifted over to Rika who had been rather quiet. "How could you?" She practically whispered. "You said you were tutoring his brother...yo-you lied to me!!" Her bright eyes began to glisten. "I thought you trusted me!"  
  
"Rika..." He said, stepping towards the girl.  
  
Suddenly, Miho jumped in his path and pointed her finger at him. "BACK! FANTASY STEALER!!"  
  
She continued to move in and Ansuko had joined in on prowl.  
  
He looked pleadingly at Rika, but she sharply turned on her heel and huffed.  
  
Katsuya saw his life flash past his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Jou, I'm gla -- is that cheese in your hair?" Yuugi asked. After calming the girls down, in other words falling to his knees and groveling with them to spare him, he had quickly left and sought refuge at the shop. He ran his hand through his hair and pieces of mozzarella cheese drifted to the floor.  
  
"Yeah...heh heh."  
  
"Those girls throw it on you?"  
  
"Set-er...Kaiba!" Katsuya threw him a fake glare. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Look, Ryou!" Bakura pointed and laughed from his spot in the chair. "They're having a lover's spat!"  
  
Jou mouth dropped as he stared at Ryou. "You told!?"  
  
"He didn't tell." Seto said.  
  
Katsuya cocked his head to the side. "Then, how did Bakura find out?"  
  
Seto pointed to television set. "You know that segment on the news called Public Eye?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...what about it?"  
  
"They somehow found out about us and featured it on air." Seto sighed and rubbed his temples.  
  
Katsuya's eyes became unnaturally wide. "They put it on TV?!"  
  
"They had a video, too." Bakura smirked.  
  
"It was of a time Kaiba was acting all 'sweet' to you" Yami chuckled. "Remember that?"  
  
"A time when he was acting sweet?" Jou frowned, trying to think of which time the boy could be referring to. "You'll have to be more specific. He's sweet a lot."  
  
Seto gaped at Katsuya, utterly horrified he told the other two that. His eyes then shifted into a glare at Yami and Bakura who were both snickering.  
  
"You shouldn't talk." Yuugi said to Yami with his arms crossed.  
  
Yami stopped laughing outright but coughed a few times into his hand.  
  
Bakura was still chuckling, only now he was also making fun of Yami. "The two of you are pathetic!"  
  
"Hey Bakura, wanna drink? Maybe some vodka?" Katsuya sneered, remembering how affectionate Bakura became with Ryou when he was drunk.  
  
Abruptly, Bakura stopped and scowled. "Shut up."  
  
"So, what are you two going to do about this?" Mokuba asked, ending all the teasing.  
  
Seto squinted his eyes thoughtfully. "We should go to the station and tell them that it was a complete violation of our privacy to put that on the air."  
  
"Yeah...Hey Yuugi! Do you have any food?" Katsuya asked and rubbed his stomach for emphasis. "I'm starved."  
  
Seto stared incredulously at Jou. "Aren't you worried at all?!"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That!" Seto pointed at the TV again.  
  
"Oh. That. Well, yeah, I mean I wish I had told my friends but no harm no foul, right?" Katsuya answered with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah..." Seto looked at him expectantly. Katsuya simply stared back. The tall boy sighed in defeat. "Didn't you forget someone?"  
  
"Um...other than Honda, no."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "So, you have already told your father about our relationship?"  
  
"DAMN IT! DAD!!"  
  
***  
  
Katsuya had ran immediately home after his realization. He prayed that his father had not seen the show like everyone else had. He entered quietly and glanced around for any sign of the man.  
  
"Hello, Katsuya. Been off at your 'friend's' house again?" His father asked in an icy tone. His voice had practically been dripping with venom as he said friend's.  
  
"No, I was at Yuugi's..." He stared at his father, not quite sure what to make of the man in front of him. He was sitting on couch in a relaxed way, but his eyes...they were so cold. His eyes had never been like that before, especially not directed to Katsuya. "Dad, I-"  
  
"What, Katsuya?!" He snapped, rising from the couch. "You what?! Are you sorry?"  
  
"NO!" Katsuya immediately yelled then reared back and bit his tongue. He shook his head and continued. "I mean, I'm not sorry for who I am. I-"  
  
"AND WHAT ABOUT WHO I AM?!" His father interrupted again. "I'M YOUR FATHER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE AND I HAVE TO FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR LOVE LIFE FROM THE TV?! AND IN SOME TRASHY GOSSIP SEGMENT AT THAT!" Once he finished his father was panting, winded from his yelling.  
  
Katsuya gazed at the floor, shaking a little and his eyes were moist from unshed tears. "Dad," He whispered, not entirely trusting his voice to not give way into broken sobs. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I wanted to tell you!" He chanced to look at his father. "Really, I did! But...I didn't know how to. I didn't know how you would take it."  
  
"How did you think I would take finding out after months of dating?" He asked in an equally low voice. This time it was void of any malice or anger; the only thing present was pain.  
  
"It hasn't been months." He tried to reassure him. "It's only been a little of a month."  
  
"That isn't much better, Katsuya." He sighed and sank back onto the couch, putting his head in his hands. "I'm not angry. Well...no, I am angry, but not about you and him. I'm just mad that I didn't know about you and him."  
  
Tentatively, Katsuya walked over and sat next to his father on the couch. "I wanted to tell you." He repeated softly. "And I was planning on telling you real soon, too. In fact, me and Seto were talking about it just yesterday."  
  
His hands were still buried in his hands, but he peered through the side to look at his son. "Really?"  
  
"Really." Katsuya smiled. His father smiled back and dropped his hands. Then he said something. Katsuya blinked a few times, certain he had misunderstood. "Wh-what did you say?"  
  
"I said, I want him to eat dinner here so I can meet him."  
  
'Okay...' Katsuya thought. 'So I didn't misunderstand.'  
  
"Um, dad? Why would you want that? I mean, couldn't he just...shake your hand once and have that be it?" He was finding it hard to maintain his smile.  
  
"No." He shook his head. "This is what my father would always do whenever one of my siblings were dating some boy."  
  
"But, dad, all your siblings were girls." He responded through clenched teeth.  
  
If his father started treating him like a girl just because he was gay...oh, there would be hell to pay!  
  
"I know, but he'd a boy." He dropped his eyes level to Katsuya's. "And boys only want one thing."  
  
"I'm a boy." Jou pointed out.  
  
"Yeah? What's your point?" He asked his head tilted to the side. Before Katsuya could get it through his head, he waved the subject off. "How about this Friday? I think that would be a good night for the dinner. I could make lasagna or...something."  
  
"He won't come." Katsuya told him.  
  
His father laughed a little. "Of course he will. Just ask him to. I'm sure he'll say-"  
  
***  
  
"No fucking way in Hell, puppy."  
  
"Oh come on, Seto!! Please?" Katsuya gave his boyfriend a beaming smile.  
  
He had gone to Seto's office when he was done talking to his father. When he came into the building, Kari was at the front desk. She snarled angrily at him and Jou half imagined she would jump over the desk and try to poke him to death with her nail file -- which was entirely possible; it was of the sharp, metal variety. As much as she obviously didn't want to, she permitted him to see Seto and mumbled something about ruining all her hard work.  
  
Honestly, the girl was a twit.  
  
Once he had reached Seto, he proceeding in begging him to come to dinner. Which wasn't going over very well.  
  
"No." Seto said crisply and began typing more numbers into his computer.  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please with sugar on top?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...Pretty me with sugar on top?"  
  
"Tempting, but no."  
  
"Seto!" Katsuya whined loudly.  
  
"No puppy. I'm not going."  
  
Jou smoothly walked around to the back of Seto's chair and wrapped his arms around the brunette. Slowly, he began kissing Seto's neck.  
  
Seto sighed in frustration, but tilted his head to give Katsuya more to work with. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to convince you to go to dinner." He retorted into his neck.  
  
"Well stop. I have work to do."  
  
"Seto, I want you to come."  
  
Seto smirked a little and his bright blue eyes were glittering teasingly. "Isn't that a bit off topic?"  
  
Katsuya hesitated for a moment and made a face at him. "You're a pervert."  
  
"You're the one who said it, puppy." Seto tilted his head a bit more, silently asking Katsuya to continue.  
  
So he did. Only he began to run his hands over Seto's toned chest as well. He could feel the other's breathing increase and a small moan escape him. "Please meet him." Katsuya whispered, convinced Seto would now agree.  
  
"No."  
  
Katsuya lurched away and scowled. "Why not!"  
  
"I don't want to meet your father. That's why." Seto frowned at him, obviously upset that his boyfriend had stopped.  
  
"I really want you to go! Please??"  
  
"No." And he returned to his keyboard.  
  
"Seto!! Please come!! I'll do anything! Just eat dinner with me and my father!"  
  
Seto opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated. "Okay. I'll go."  
  
"Really? Wow. That was easier than expected." Katsuya suddenly felt immensely pleased with himself. He knew it was near impossible to get Seto to change his mind about anything.  
  
"Of course, I'm going to hold you to your word."  
  
Jou's happiness wavered. "...What?"  
  
Seto's hunger laced eyes racked over his body. "You said you'd do anything..."  
  
A feeling of apprehension ran through Jou's body at the thought of what Seto's mind could conjure up. "Uh, what exactly would you have me do?"  
  
Seto smirked wickedly and continued leering. "Nothing you wouldn't enjoy."  
  
"And what would that be?" Katsuya nervously gulped.  
  
A light kiss was placed on his lips. "You'll see when you come over tomorrow night."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
My first purposely written cliffy!! Muwhahahaha!!!!! Next chapter will be last chapter!  
  
****I have decided that I might do side stories to this fic. If I do, they will almost definitely be all one shots. I'll only do them if you, my lovely reviewers, want me to. I'd need you to tell me what you want me to do side stories on (depending, of course, if you want me to do them) So if you have any suggestions, or anything in the story you wish I would elaborate on please tell me and if I can think of something good I'll write it.****  
  
Review please!! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

I'm sorry it took so long, it's just...I had a hard time writing it. I didn't want it to end. But sadly it must. I had a lot of fun writing Snowed In and I hope you had fun reading it. I want to thank all of my reviewers. You are the sole reason why I continued so long with this story. Originally, it was supposed to be only a few chapters but you all inspired me to write more. Thank you and I hope you enjoy all my future stories.  
  
Dedicated to all my faithful reviewers. Particularly Shousetsuka1 (I printed your e-mail out! And I joined that group you suggested...but they kicked me out when they found out I was too young ;;;) and PawPrints (she said she'd draw me pictures!!) ^_^  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Do not sue me!! Yu Gi Oh belongs to...uh...some old, rich person that is not me! This is just for fun and I'm not making a dime off it!  
  
WARNING: This fic is YAOI which is BOY/BOY relationships!! This chapter is also a LEMON if you do not like this sort of thing then DO NOT READ this story!! Run away!!  
  
"spoken"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*** character change, time lapse, you get the picture  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Katsuya stretched his legs out as far as they would go to keep up with Seto's angry stride. He eventually gave in and settled for the slightly embarrassing walk of taking two steps for each of Seto's lengthy ones. The two were on the first floor of the TV station that had aired the video tape. Seto had gone there to complain about airing something that was 'so obviously a complete invasion on our private lives'. Katsuya had insisted that Seto let him tag along.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba!" A middle aged woman from the desk exclaimed. Her eyes darted side to side, searching for someone to save her from Seto's inevitable wrath. No one came.  
  
"Tell me where the president is." Seto demanded. Katsuya crossed his arms and nodded sharply, trying to look mad as well.  
  
"Erm...they--um, they are in a meeting right now...but, but if you could just wait a moment--" The woman stuttered.  
  
"I'm not going to wait." He stated and stepped closer to her. She gave a frightened little squeak. "Tell them I'm here."  
  
"Right! Of course, sir!" She fumbled with the buttons on her phone and spoke into the speaker. "Sirs?"  
  
There was some mild grumbling on the other line accompanied by some hurried apologies in regards to the interruption. Then a strained voice said, "We are in the middle of a meeting. I'm sure this can wait till later."  
  
"And I am sure it cannot." Seto replied, cutting the woman off before she had a chance to speak.  
  
There was silence. "Who is this?"  
  
"This would be Kaiba Seto."  
  
Katsuya could hear a few angry curses in the room, not to mention a couple muffled chuckles. The man on the phone was not one of the people who found it humorous. "K-Kaiba Seto? Please, come up. We had hoped to be speaking with you."  
  
Seto snorted. "For some reason I doubt that." And he hit a button on the phone, effectively ending the call. His attention turned back onto the woman. "Well? Where are we to go?"  
  
She shrunk back. "Um, floor 56, office 118, Kaiba sir."  
  
Seto didn't reply to her and took right off to the elevator. Katsuya followed behind him, but spared a moment to thank the woman and flash her a smile. Seto really could scare the hell out of people.  
  
'Of course,' Jou thought languidly as he watched Seto walk. 'That's one of the things I find so hot about him.'  
  
The elevator was empty and rather large, but Katsuya still huddled close to Seto. He looked up at his boyfriend; Seto didn't really appear angry, not even to him, and he had gotten pretty good at reading his moods. No...he looked more irritated than actually angry.  
  
The doors parted and Seto's long strides began again. Katsuya groaned, he had been practically jogging all morning to keep up with his boyfriend. His arm snapped out and caught Seto's sleeve. "Would you slow down a little? This isn't a race, you know."  
  
Seto slowed and looked down on him. "Sorry." And he started walking at Jou's pace.  
  
"Why are you so upset?" Katsuya blurted out. All day his mind had been bursting with this question. "You're not that embarrassed that everyone knows...are you?"  
  
The other boy stopped and stared hard at Katsuya. "I'm not embarrassed at all that people know about us, puppy. I'm glad they know."  
  
"Then why are you so upset?!" He reiterated.  
  
Seto ran his hand through hair. "This wasn't how I wanted people to find out. Especially not your friends. Mokuba was the only person I would have to worry about, but he knew about us before I did. I just figured you would have wanted to tell them yourself. Besides, this station ruined my plans."  
  
Katsuya opened his mouth to say that it didn't matter that his friends found out that way, but he hesitated. "Plans? What plans?"  
  
"I was planning on coming out and introducing you in a press conference." He answered, his cheeks holding a little bit of color. "I wanted everyone to hear from me. I didn't want them to think that I was trying to hide this."  
  
Katsuya blinked at him a few times before smiling widely and kissing Seto. "You're sweet."  
  
"And that!" Seto hissed. "They showed how I act around you."  
  
"And that's a bad thing because...?"  
  
"It's not the image I hold in business. I worked for years to create that image."  
  
Katsuya pursed his lips thoughtfully then grinned. "Don't be stupid. Everyone still thinks you're an evil genius in business. Just because I happen to be your weakness doesn't mean anything; I don't have anything to do with Kaiba Corp."  
  
Seto arched an eyebrow. "Weakness?"  
  
"Yeah, weakness." Katsuya stepped closer and dragged his finger down Seto's chest, silently thanking the fact that the hall was entirely empty. He smirked up at Seto and barely managed to stop himself from laughing. "Admit it. I make you go all weak and fuzzy inside."  
  
Seto smiled and rested his forehead on Jou's. "Come on, puppy. They're waiting." He gave Katsuya another light kiss, grabbed onto his hand and led him to the office. Seto didn't even knock once before the door swung open.  
  
Inside there were four people; a business woman with black mid-length hair, a balding man in an expensive blue suit, some young casually dressed man (probably around 25) with long light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, and Yakkaimono Mina, the woman who did Public Eye. The eyes of the first two held a glimmer of apprehension, but their numerous years in the business world did not permit them to show that. Yakkaimono was fighting a grin as her eyes fell on Katsuya's hand which was still being held by Seto. The young man, however, was so scared he was shaking.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba and...Mr. Jounouchi. I'm pleased we can meet and sort this whole grievous matter out." The woman said a bit uncomfortably. "I am Mochinusha Ayako, you may call me Ayako. I am the president of this station. This," She gestured to the well dressed, bald man. "Is Mochinusha Hirosho, my brother. He is the vice president."  
  
"Do feel free to call Hiro." He offered.  
  
"I'm sure you're both familiar with Mina," Her otherwise pleasant voice tensed a bit as she addressed the smiling woman.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you both!" She said and stretched out her hand. Katsuya shook instantly, Seto however just scowled at it. She chuckled at the response.  
  
"And this," Ayako said glaring. "Is Unga Sota."  
  
"Hello." The man said in a wavering voice.  
  
The woman and man seemed angry that the younger one had said even that. "Now, if you wish we can contact our attorneys right now--I presume yours are already on their way here so-"  
  
"Wait." Seto interrupted. "Attorneys?"  
  
"Well, yes." The bald one said. "You are suing us for airing that segment, aren't you?"  
  
"No. I'm not angry, just irritated."  
  
Katsuya's eyes flashed with triumph. He knew it!  
  
"Oh." The woman said quietly, but it was apparent she was relieved, if one looked her in the eyes that is. The young man looked as if he had died and gone to heaven.  
  
"I came here to tell you that putting that on the air without my consent was a tremendous violation of mine and Katsuya's privacy. And that I want you to do a follow up on that segment."  
  
"Of course, of course. We'll explain that the entire thing was a huge misundersta-"  
  
"No." Seto again interrupted. "It wasn't a misunderstanding at all. I simply want her," he pointed at Yakkaimono, "To state that we have confirmed our relationship. We can do the confirmation on air, if necessary. I would also like this to be done as quickly as possible."  
  
Seto, the two older people, and Yakkaimono, talked about various ways to implement it. Katsuya was watching the young man, who still looked exceptionally nervous, with confusion.  
  
"Hey Sota?" He said to him.  
  
The man jumped. "Y-yes?"  
  
The man's apprehension was starting to make Katsuya nervous, too. "Um, I can see those two being here, and I can see Yakkaimono being here, but I don't understand why you're here."  
  
He fidgeted. "Oh...well, you see I was the one that shot the video."  
  
"How did you know we'd be there?"  
  
"I didn't. I was at the park doing some video of the plants for a garden segment next week. I saw you two and, well, I recognized Kaiba so..."  
  
"Yeah, I get it." Katsuya said. Then flushed a little as he continued, "Can I have a copy of the tape?"  
  
The other four people abruptly stopped talking and looked at Katsuya.  
  
"You want a copy?" Seto repeated, staring at the blonde incredulously. "That's why you pestered me all morning about coming with me?!"  
  
Katsuya tilted his head to the side. "Yeah. Why else would I?"  
  
Seto rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just ask Shindou? I'm sure she taped it."  
  
"I did. She said she couldn't find a blank tape in time. Kinda lucky you got all indigent and decided to come down here!" Katsuya finished with a cheerful grin.  
  
Seto blinked at his boyfriend, but remained silent. The two older people were unsure as to how to respond, Yakkaimono was giggling, and Sota was just happy he wasn't in trouble.  
  
"I'm sure there's one in the back. I'll get it if you want." The young man smiled, his nerves finally set to ease.  
  
Katsuya and Seto soon left the TV station, video tape in hand. It had been decided that the follow up would be on some time that week. Seto had given the people at the station more information about their relationship so it wouldn't appear as if he was simply admitting to something. Yakkaimono had been in charge of getting the information, so there were numerous questions unanswered. ("So why don't you tell the people about your sex life?" She had asked to which Seto promptly replied, "Why don't you tell the people about your unemployed life?" "Heh heh, moving right along...")  
  
"I can't believe you actually asked for a copy."  
  
"I wanted one. I didn't get to see it, you know." Katsuya told him, looking fondly at the video.  
  
"You know, when Yakkaimono said that they had video feed of us, I sort of thought they were talking about a ...less appropriate video." Seto muttered to him.  
  
"Is that what you're planning on doing tonight?" Katsuya asked, remembering his promise to Seto.  
  
Seto shook his head, his face lighting up at just the thought of what he had planned. "No, it isn't. You'll see what it is when we get back to my house."  
  
***  
  
Seto led Katsuya up the stairs, his blue eyes held a mischievous glint and the corners of his mouth were curled up in excitement.  
  
"So, what am I going to do?" Katsuya asked almost as quietly as a whisper. Seto frowned. The puppy shouldn't be nervous. By the time he was done, Katsuya would be begging to play his little game every night.  
  
He tilted his head to kiss Katsuya's hair. "You'll see, puppy. You need to be more patient."  
  
Katsuya nodded automatically and entered the bedroom. He turned around and gazed at Seto, expecting his orders. Seto smiled and wrapping his arm around Katsuya's waist he pulled the boy into a kiss. A soft sigh escaped the blonde's lips as he was released and guided to the bed.  
  
Seto motioned for him to sit on the mattress and once he did he was promptly straddled by the brunette. Seto licked at his neck and sucked gently, drawing out a moan from the boy below him. His steady hands lifted the puppy's and his shirt over their heads--unfortunately requiring breaking the neck kiss for a moment-- and tossed them somewhere in the room. He then lowered his lips to Katsuya's stomach so he could work on getting rid of the jeans and still taste his lover's skin. Jou had kicked off his shoes and managed to get his socks off as well by the time Seto was ready to take the pants off.  
  
Seto inwardly chuckled at how eager Katsuya was. 'If he thinks this is good...'  
  
The pants soon joined the shirt, leaving Jou clad only in his boxers.  
  
'Wait a second...' Seto stopped kissing his boyfriend's stomach and was met with pleading yet angry eyes.  
  
"Why did you stop?!"  
  
"You stole my boxers." Seto pouted lightly. "First my shirt and now them. They're my favorite pair t--mmph!"  
  
Katsuya cut him off by a greedy kiss. Not that Seto minded. The puppy pulling him farther up on his body was actually perfect for his plan. He smoothly pulled Katsuya's hands off his shoulders and laid them on the bed. He crept up Katsuya and began kissing up the arms he had coaxed in to straightening. As he moved up, Katsuya kissed his chest and by the time Seto had reached his wrists the blonde had taken a nipple in his mouth.  
  
The moan released didn't completely drown out the sound of clinking metal.  
  
Honey eyes snapped open. Seto smirked, sat back on Katsuya's legs, and watched the puppy's facial expressions change rapidly. The pretty brown eyes darted up to his wrists only to see them restrained to the headboard of the bed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" He jerked his wrists and nothing happened. So he did it again. And again. And then one more time for good measure. Each time a little more frantic than the time before. "HANDCUFFS?!?!"  
  
"That's right, puppy. Handcuffs. Stainless steal ones, too."  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY'RE MADE OFF!!" Katsuya screeched. "LET ME OUT OF THEM!!"  
  
Seto shook his head. "No. This is what I wanted."  
  
Katsuya arched a brow. "You want me tied to your bed?"  
  
A small smile spread across Seto's face.  
  
"You have serious control issues, Seto." He glowered. "Now let me go!"  
  
"I didn't just want you tied to my bed, puppy." Seto assured him, ignoring Jou's demand for release.  
  
"I swear, Seto, if you do anything...sadistic, I will so-"  
  
"I'm not going to. I just want you to feel what I feel when I'm with you." Katsuya blinked at him, clearly confused by what Seto could possibly mean so he continued on. "You drive me insane, Katsuya. The little sounds you make, the ways you move your body...I just can't think my mind is so full of you."  
  
"That's what happens to me, too." Katsuya told him.  
  
"Yes, but you found a way to stifle it."  
  
He received a doubtful look from the bound boy. "I did?"  
  
"Yes. You touch me. Don't think I haven't noticed. Every time your body is being hit with pleasure, you'll run your hands over my sides or through my hair or where ever so the pleasure doesn't overwhelm you. Well," Seto's grin widened. "Not tonight. Tonight I'm going to make you crazy with want."  
  
Katsuya gulped. His eyes looked torn between fear and arousal. Other parts of him, however, were much more decisive.  
  
Taking the other boy's silence as permission to begin, Seto relieved him of his remaining article of clothing. His eyes scanned over Katsuya's lithe body stretched out, naked, and absolutely vulnerable. Seto unconsciously licked his lips and found himself with a problem. He had no idea where to begin. Sure, he knew what he wanted to do, but there were so many places he could start! He reminded himself that this was about his puppy, but Seto would have been lying if he said the sight of Katsuya absolutely helpless and at his mercy didn't turn him on. Katsuya's breath had picked up considerably. His cheeks were flushed and he was nervously nibbling on his bottom lip.  
  
Just like he was their first time together.  
  
Seto finally decided to start on Katsuya's legs, or inner thigh, to be precise. He licked the soft skin and left a few marks from gentle biting. He smiled to himself as he saw Katsuya's body responding to the treatment.  
  
"Mmm...Seto..." Katsuya breathed contentedly as he moved to the other thigh and repeated his actions. He forced himself to not smirk.  
  
He traced his tongue over the hipbone and delved it a few times into the navel before resuming his path up Jou's chest. His hands were busy stroking Katsuya's sides and shoulders and he was pointedly ignoring the erection Jou now had. He would get to that later.  
  
Katsuya gasped as Seto flicked his tongue over his hardened nipple, his brown eyes clenched and mouth parted slightly to expel his rapidly increasing breaths. His back was arching off the bed as he sought more of the torturous sensation. Gentle kisses were placed on Katsuya's chest as Seto explored each part of it. Every expanse of skin was moist from his licking and the taste of Katsuya's skin lingered on Seto's tongue.  
  
"Se-Seto...please..." Katsuya panted.  
  
Seto moved farther up and sucked on the lobe of Katsuya's ear. "Hm? What do you want?"  
  
"It hurts!" Came the urgent reply. "Please, just...just do it, please..."  
  
He paused, appearing to think for a moment, before answering. "I don't think so. You don't want it nearly bad enough yet."  
  
A groan of frustration reached Seto's ears. He back down onto Katsuya's stomach while his fingers played with his nipples.  
  
His blue eyes watched Katsuya carefully. Timing was everything in this and he wasn't about to jeopardize his fantasy of giving his boyfriend the best sex of his life just because he was too hasty. For the sake of success, he had to push aside his own arousal. Not to mention the nerves that had embedded their way into his stomach. He couldn't help his apprehension. He had never done something like that before, and if he messed up in anyway the entire endeavor could be fouled. He focused on Katsuya again. 'He's still not looking at me...heh, this is perfect.'  
  
Taking in a deep (and not too calming) breath, Seto squashed his worries and flicked his tongue over the head of Katsuya's erection. Jou's eyelids flew open with a mixture of shock and lust in their depths. Seto smirked at the attention and leisurely ran his tongue across again, never breaking eye contact. Katsuya's entire body shuddered.  
  
Seto crawled up on his boyfriend and kissed his throat. He didn't even need to look at his face to know Katsuya was glaring murderously at him. He smiled sweetly at his face. "What's wrong, puppy? You look upset."  
  
"You stopped." Katsuya's teeth were clenched.  
  
Seto nodded. "Of course I stopped. Twice is more than enough, don't you think?"  
  
A primal groan of yearning erupted from the blonde's throat. Seto frowned. "You...don't think it's enough, puppy?"  
  
"NO!!" He shouted.  
  
Seto's voice dropped to a breathy whisper. "Then what would be enough, Katsuya? Me licking and sucking at you till climax? Keeping you inside my mouth while your entire being builds up, shatters in a moment of indescribable bliss, and then puts it self back again? Or would enough be me pounding you into the mattress? Forcing you to moan and scream my name in delight as I hit you in that spot deep inside you over, and over, and over, and ov-"  
  
"DAMN IT! JUST DO IT!!" Katsuya was close to tears.  
  
Seto smirked. "Do what? You haven't told me which one."  
  
Katsuya flung his head back into the pillow and Seto could see a few tears sliding down his cheeks. He wasted no time in licking the salty water off. He worked his way over to Katsuya's ear once more.  
  
"Do you want me?" He asked.  
  
Katsuya nodded his head frantically. "Please..."  
  
"I will...but you have to watch. No closing your eyes, puppy. All right?"  
  
Katsuya opened his eyes and stared into Seto's. In a choked voice he repeated, "Please."  
  
Seto positioned himself in front of Jou's erection. The brown eyes were fixated unwaveringly on him. He licked at the head and the eyes widened and glazed, and Katsuya's jaw dropped with a soft, begging moan.  
  
Seto ran his tongue across the underside of Katsuya's erection, reveling in the sounds and shivers he causing from him. He took part of it inside his mouth, holding Jou's hips down with his hands to stop the boy from bucking and gagging him. He sucked on the length a few times before drawing back a little to swirl his tongue around the tip, and then sucking again.  
  
Katsuya had kept to his word and had his eyes still on Seto, however they were so clouded over Seto doubted the boy could see him clearly anymore.  
  
A hand left Katsuya's hip, but the boy still couldn't move properly due to the other hand (Seto was sure it would leave a bruise). Seto's hand fumbled for a bottle of lotion he had stored beneath the bed. He coated his fingers liberally.  
  
Katsuya was too preoccupied with Seto's mouth to notice anything else.  
  
Seto continued to suck, his eyes dancing. Everything was going perfectly. He the length deeper into his mouth as he slowly pushed his finger into Katsuya's entrance. Seto indulged in the gasp that had escaped from the Katsuya's mouth. He soon pressed in the other two and was met with little resistance. The fingertips began to feel around, looking for that one spot.  
  
Seto couldn't stop his snicker at the jolt Katsuya's body gave when he did manage to find it.  
  
Katsuya's eyes were no longer on his but rather clamped shut, but that was okay. Seto didn't mind given the way the puppy was reacting. His entire body was trembling and flushed and sweaty, and his head was thrashing side to side. He had clenched his hands into fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. He was screaming louder than Seto had ever heard him. The scene set Seto off, and he began sucking and thrusting with more determination.  
  
Suddenly, Katsuya's body tensed and stilled for just a moment, before he let loud scream and climaxed. Even though he had been expecting for that to happen, it still surprised Seto. He swallowed every drop he could, silently musing just how good Katsuya's come tasted. It was like Katsuya only...more intense. He instantly liked it.  
  
He pulled his fingers out and licked at Katsuya gently to clean him.  
  
Seto made his way up the bed and tenderly undid the handcuffs. His head dropped on Katsuya's shoulder and he lightly kissed him once before he pulled the boy into his arms. Jou's breath was ragged and his hair was sticking to the side of his sweaty face.  
  
"Is...is that really how I make you feel?" Katsuya's voice was hoarse.  
  
'Probably from all the screaming.' Seto reflected, then answered. "Yes, it is, puppy."  
  
Katsuya broke out into a huge grin, his eyes still dazed and unfocused. "Wow. I must be a sex god!"  
  
Seto chuckled and clutched onto him tighter.  
  
"Hey--wait a minute," Katsuya frowned. "You're still in your pants."  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Katsuya's eyes narrowed to a leer. "Want me to repay the favor, Seto?"  
  
***  
  
From the second Katsuya and Seto stepped onto the school yard everyone fell silent. Their eyes followed the two boys expectantly. Eventually, the sound came back, only it was now a mass of hushed 'There they are.', 'It was on the news!', '...Yeah, together in that way...', 'Notice how they both came in together? Do you think last night they...'  
  
As they got about half way up the walk (AKA the middle of the whispers) Katsuya whirled around and snapped, "What the hell are you all staring at?!"  
  
No one answered. They all looked shocked that he had noticed their "subtle" looks.  
  
Seto placed his hand on Katsuya's shoulder and steered him back towards the trees by the building. This innocent touch sparked the whispering to come back in full enthusiasm.  
  
Katsuya shoved his hands angrily into his pockets and grumbled beneath his breath. He snuck a glimpse at Seto and glowered. The other boy was almost smiling. Had it been just him and Katsuya, Seto would have been laughing, of that Jou was certain.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You." Seto replied. "You're cute when you're angry."  
  
"Doesn't that make you just a tiny bit upset?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Seto looked at him incredulously. "That was the first time in three years I was able to walk into the school yard without being accosted by girls who wanted to date me."  
  
"But...but they were all whispering and staring at us!" Katsuya threw a glare back in the direction of the people, many didn't even have the courtesy to stop staring just for the second when he looked at them.  
  
"True. It is rather stupid, isn't it? We haven't even done anything yet to really warrant their attention."  
  
"Exac-"  
  
Seto cut him off by sweeping him into a bruising kiss. Katsuya looked at his peers once Seto let him go. Some were crying, some were gaping, some were blinking, some were smiling triumphantly at their friends who were gaping and blinking, and some were grinning madly.  
  
"Hmm," Jou said softly. "That was nice."  
  
"Just forget all about them, okay puppy?" Seto turned his back on the large group. "All that matters is that we're together."  
  
"I know that. So..." Katsuya blushed a little. "Want to find a more private place and keep kissing?"  
  
"I suppose we cou-"  
  
"JOU!!" A voice screeched behind him. "IS IT TRUE?! IT ISN'T TRUE, IS IT?!"  
  
Katsuya turned to see Honda running up to him breathlessly. "It's true. Me and Se-"  
  
"NO!!" Honda interrupted with a despairing voice. "You can't be gay!"  
  
Katsuya glared at his friend and tried not to show how his words had hurt him. "What the hell is your problem? You didn't act this way when Yuugi and Ryou came out."  
  
"Huh?" Honda looked a little confused, then his eyes widened in understanding and he waved his hand to dismiss what Jou had said. "Oh, I don't care about that. But who am I supposed to pick up girls with now?!"  
  
"...I never picked up girls with you."  
  
"But at least before there was the possibility!"  
  
"No there wa-"  
  
"Well, there was in my mind!" He snapped. A low sigh came out of him. "Now what am I gonna do?"  
  
Katsuya shrugged. "Ask Otogi to go with you. He likes guys and girls."  
  
Honda scowled. "I can't go picking up girls with Otogi, he's too pretty! They'll all want to go with him! At least with you I stood a chance."  
  
"Aw gee thanks. My self esteem is just soaring now."  
  
Honda shook his head sadly. "I had plans for us, you know. You and I were going to marry twins! But you," He rounded on Seto. "You had to go and...and seduce him!"  
  
"If you want to be angry at someone for seducing, be angry with him." Seto jutted his thumb in Jou's direction.  
  
"Wait...Jou managed to seduce you? You?! All the girls and some of the guys in school are after you and you fall for him?!"  
  
"Oh that's it, Honda." Katsuya said blandly. "Just keep cutting me down."  
  
"But...but...JOU?!"  
  
"Chop, chop, chop, chop." Katsuya murmured bitterly.  
  
"You know, since all those girls now have to get over the fact that they will never have me no matter what they do, I bet they're pretty vulnerable." He gave Honda a pointed look. "And more susceptible to agreeing to a date..."  
  
Honda's eyes lit up with hope. He slapped Jou on the arm and quickly said good-bye to the two boys and scampered off to find the girls.  
  
"Do you think any will say yes?" Jou looked up at Seto.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So then why did you tell him that!?" Katsuya frowned. "You got his hopes up for nothing."  
  
"He said Otogi was prettier than you." Seto seethed.  
  
"And that's bad because...?" Katsuya teased lightly, enjoying how upset Seto had become over such a little thing.  
  
"No one's as pretty as you puppy." Seto whispered. A faint blush graced his cheeks.  
  
Katsuya was preparing to respond with another teasing remark, when Yuugi and Ryou appeared.  
  
"Hi, Jou!" Yuugi greeted happily. Only Yuugi could be so happy Monday morning. Ryou gave a short wave. "How are you two doing? I mean, with everyone knowing and all that."  
  
"Okay, I suppose. I could without all the staring and pointing and whispers, but I don't really--uh, Yuugi?" He asked slowly. His friend had been staring at him oddly.  
  
"Did you get hurt, Jou?"  
  
"No...why would you ask that?"  
  
"Your wrists..." Yuugi pointed to the red marks around them. The impressions from where the handcuffs had been had not faded.  
  
Ryou leaned in to inspect what Yuugi was talking about. "Hey, those marks look like the ones on my wrists after Bakura ti--" He stopped talking abruptly and looked between Seto and Jou in amusement. "I thought you weren't into that sort of thing, Jou."  
  
"What sort of thing?" Yuugi asked.  
  
"It wasn't my idea..."  
  
"I figured that."  
  
"What wasn't your idea? What are those marks?"  
  
Seto coughed into his hand to cover up a snicker.  
  
Katsuya flushed darkly and smiled nervously at Yuugi. "Ah, nothing! Nothing at all!"  
  
Ryou flashed Jou a quick smile before addressing Yuugi. "Come on, Yuugi, we should get going to class. Wanna get a good seat after all."  
  
Seto and Katsuya watched as Ryou lead a still very confused Yuugi to class.  
  
"Well," Seto spoke finally. "I guess we solved the mystery as to why Ryou wears long sleeved shirts so much."  
  
***  
  
Friday.  
  
The day revered in the minds of young people everywhere. Friday was the day beginning their freedom, as temporary as that freedom may be. They would spend all week anxiously waiting for that day and then jump up happily when it came.  
  
This was not the case for Seto.  
  
This day, in his mind, was in no way a gateway to freedom.  
  
If anything, it was the gateway to hell.  
  
Assuming hell had mandatory dinners.  
  
He ran his hand through his unusually stubborn hair and scowled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. It had to be today that his hair decided to revolt against him. Seto flipped his head down and shook, hoping when he came back up his hair would just sort fall into place.  
  
It didn't work. And it ended up looking even worse than before.  
  
Peachy.  
  
He brought up a plastic comb and carefully began combing. It looked a tiny bit better. Maybe if he scheduled an appointment with some hairstylist...there had to be one willing to see him on such short notice.  
  
His eye sight drifted to the clock and he released a frustrated sigh. He had to be at Katsuya's in twenty minutes. There was no time for a stylist.  
  
Seto had been getting ready for dinner as soon as he had come home from school that day...and it still wasn't enough time. His shower had taken him twice as long as normal (he had decided to stand under the warm spray to ease his tense shoulder muscles), he couldn't for the life of him find anything half way presentable to wear, and, now, his hair had risen up in mutiny.  
  
Had this been a normal date with Katsuya, he would have been fine. A little thought would have gone into finding a snug shirt, but other than that he'd be ready in a moment. But tonight was different. Tonight he was not only having dinner with his boyfriend, but also his boyfriend's father. The man who had only last week discovered his son was gay and dating a billionaire. All of which he found out by watching the news.  
  
Already the odds of the man liking him were staked against him. If it was under different circumstances, Seto wouldn't have cared if the man liked him or not. But these circumstances were Katsuya. And Seto knew how much his boyfriend loved his father and if the man decided that he hated Seto, and believed that he wasn't good enough for his son, Seto couldn't help but worry about what Katsuya would think. What if he agreed with his father? What if Katsuya left him?  
  
'No.' Seto thought. 'I'll make him like me. Or...at least I'll make him not not like me.' He hesitated in his thoughts. 'Not not like me...?'  
  
He pushed away all thoughts of bad grammar and headed down stairs. He looked good, or as good as he was going to look that night.  
  
"Good luck, Seto!" Mokuba called from his spot on the couch, not bothering to look up from his video game. "Try not to tick Jou's father off too much!"  
  
***  
  
Seto let out a long, calming breath and rapped on the apartment door three times. The door flung open and he was relieved to see it was Katsuya who had answered. "You came!"  
  
"Why do you sound so surprised?" Seto asked. "I told you I would."  
  
"I know. But I sorta thought you'd duck out of the whole thing from the looks you were sending me at school today." He smiled and pulled Seto inside. His blue eyes immediately fixed on a man standing just a couple feet away.  
  
"Dad, this is Kaiba Seto. Seto, my dad." Katsuya introduced both of them. His smile hadn't faded at all and Seto instantly knew what that meant: Katsuya was just as nervous as he was.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Seto said, holding his hand out. "Katsuya has told me so much about you."  
  
The man took his hand and shook it. "Really? Because he's told me next to nothing about you."  
  
Seto recoiled slightly. He had just met the man and already he made him mad. And his hand stung. He was certain Mr. Jounouchi squeezed him so tightly on purpose.  
  
"Katsuya," the man said, his eyes not leaving Seto. "Why don't you set the table?"  
  
Katsuya glanced at Seto, "Okay..." He replied slowly and sent him an apologetic look.  
  
Seto watched his boyfriend's retreating figure morosely. He was all alone with...him.  
  
"Well have a seat, Seto!" The man said in a friendly manner.  
  
"Of course." He said back just as friendly. 'I'm not falling for it.' Seto thought as he sat. 'This friendliness is just a tactic to get me to drop my guard.'  
  
The two then proceeded in initiating a staring contest of sorts. Seto wasn't going to look away, and it appeared that the man wasn't about to either.  
  
Out of nowhere, Mr. Jounouchi blurted out, "Are you sleeping with my son?"  
  
Seto blinked. "Wh-what?" He mentally cursed himself for the stutter.  
  
"You heard me. I want to know just how serious this relationship is."  
  
"Then why don't you ask Katsuya?" Seto asked with astounding calm. Well, on the outside at least. Inside he was having a meltdown.  
  
"I don't know if he'd tell the truth about this. It is a very personal matter after all."  
  
"I realize how personal it is." Seto ground out.  
  
"Besides, you wouldn't lie." He took a careful sip of a drink that had been on the coffee table and watched Seto over the rim of the glass. "It wouldn't be a good idea."  
  
Seto arched a perfect eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Could be. Are you sleeping with my son?"  
  
"I...shouldn't Katsuya be done by now?" Seto spun his head around and peered at the kitchen's swinging door. "He's been taking an awfully long time."  
  
The man chuckled. "Look, I know that you're nervous. And I don't mean to scare you--well, actually, I do mean to scare you, but that's besides the point right now--I just want to know what's going on with my son."  
  
"I'm not scared of you." Seto said before he could stop himself. Years of practicing not letting anyone think they were above him in any way brought the words forth.  
  
Figures that would be his downfall.  
  
"Yeah, sure you aren't." He frowned. "Quit changing the subject! Are you sleeping with Katsuya or not?"  
  
He sighed. He wanted Jou's father to like him, and being honest -- even though it was painfully obvious that he didn't want to be -- may make the man respect him.  
  
Or kill him. Either way the subject would be dropped.  
  
"I am."  
  
"And that's why he was gone all last Sunday?"  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
The man's eyes narrowed. "And what were those marks I saw around his wrists?"  
  
"Uh..." Seto was saved from answering by Katsuya announcing the table was set.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, but someone decided to hide all the dishes." He glared pointedly at his father.  
  
The man shrugged and sat down. "It's okay. We had an interesting conversations while you were in here."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda guessed that was what you had planned when I found the plates stashed behind the Christmas decorations in the hall closet." Katsuya hesitated. "Do I want to know what you two talked about?"  
  
"No." Seto replied before Katsuya's father could answer. Seto felt like screaming, or breaking something, or just running frantically out the apartment from embarrassment. Seto never felt like that! As a personal rule he never felt that way! Why had he ever agreed to go there?!  
  
A gentle hand rested on his leg and gave his knee a quick, reassuring squeeze.  
  
Oh, right. That.  
  
Jou's father passed out pieces of...meat. Seto didn't have the vaguest idea what it was and he didn't dare ask. Especially when he realized it tasted spongy. Meat was not supposed to taste that way. But he imagined it was some kind of chicken. Some chicken who had suffered a horrible, horrible mutation accident.  
  
"So, how did you two end up together?" Mr. Jounouchi asked. "As far as I always knew, you were always at each other's throats. I can't even remember all the times I had to talk to the principal about Katsuya getting into a fight with you."  
  
"I think it started when I got snowed in at Kaiba Corp with him." Seto answered. 'Honesty.' A little voice whispered to him. 'Be honest and he'll at least have to respect you.'  
  
"I remember that. I sent him out to get a job for that ridiculously high clothing bill." His eyes darted at Seto. "You did hire him, didn't you? It was all your fault anyway."  
  
"My fault? How is his inability to manage money my fau-"  
  
"Dad!" Katsuya cut in nervously. "I've been working at the pizza place. Remember?"  
  
The man faltered for a minute and then beamed at his son. "Of course I remember. By the way, you got a phone call from some girl there."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah...I deleted the message, though. It was just like some twenty others she sent. Something about you being a traitor and a thief, then she said something about pointy objects but I couldn't catch that part; she was laughing pretty hard by then." He hesitated. "It was actually kinda scary."  
  
Katsuya had paled a little at the mention of 'pointy objects' and Seto had a sudden, irrational desire to hire someone to dispose of all 'pointy objects' at Jou's place of employment. "I wouldn't have had to worry about these things if you had just hired me, Seto."  
  
"I couldn't do that." He replied.  
  
"Why not? You never really gave me a reason."  
  
"You...you distracted me. A lot. I would have been a wreck if you worked with me. And if you worked with me now that we're together, then I would always be thinking about fu-" He cut himself off and glanced warily in the direction of older man at the table.  
  
He was watching Seto with a strained smile. "Don't stop because of me. Carry on." His father said in a low tone that drastically implied for him not to.  
  
And then, in some sad attempt at a peace offering for the snatching of the man's only son's virginity, Seto gathered all his courage and bit into the meat-thing, smiled blindingly, and as confidently as he could said, "This chicken is delicious."  
  
Katsuya flinched and his father sent Seto a slightly annoyed look. "It's ham."  
  
"Oh." He said uncomfortably. "Um, this ham is delicious."  
  
Katsuya's father simply gave him a blank stare.  
  
The rest of dinner went on just as smoothly. Jou's father asking questions and Seto answering them while having his leg rubbed soothingly by Katsuya. In reality, it was doing anything but soothing him. He had to keep reminding himself that Mr. Jounouchi probably wouldn't take too kindly to Seto sweeping everything off the table and having his dirty little way with Katsuya.  
  
Once dinner and dessert (they had--to Seto's horror--banana cream pie) were over, Jou's father had begun putting some of the food away in plastic containers. While he busied himself, Seto and Jou had gone about washing the dishes and whispering to one another.  
  
"What did the two of you talk about?" Katsuya murmured.  
  
"He asked where you got those marks on your wrists, puppy."  
  
Katsuya gaped at him. "What did you say?!"  
  
"Nothing. You interrupted." He glanced at the man to see his back towards the two boys, so he leaned in and kissed Katsuya's cheek quickly. "Thank you. I didn't want to explain that to him."  
  
"Hn. Lucky you." He said a little bitterly. "I wasn't able to get away from the question."  
  
"What? But why would he get the explanation from you and then ask for it from me?" Seto asked, but figured he already knew the answer: Katsuya's father was just a nutty sadist who enjoyed Seto stumbling over his words. Plain and simple.  
  
The blonde shook his head. "No. Not him. Mrs. Shindou."  
  
Seto stared at him. "...You're kidding me."  
  
Katsuya rinsed off another dish. "Nope. The worst thing is she knew immediately what it was from. She was just asking to see what I would say."  
  
"So what did you say?"  
  
"The truth, what else could I tell her? She would have known if I lied. She was a little surprised that you handcuffed me, though. She got it in her mind that I'm the dominate one in the relationship." Katsuya paused and turned a leering eye on his boyfriend. "We should give that a go one of these nights."  
  
"Not going to happen."  
  
"Why not? We did your whole bondage thing."  
  
"And I didn't hear you complaining much during that."  
  
"Let me assure you that being on bottom feels very nice." Katsuya replied, drawing out the word 'very' while wearing a lecherous smirk.  
  
"Well then, why mess with a good thing?" Seto asked.  
  
"It'll be fun!" When it was obvious that Seto wasn't in the least convinced, Katsuya made puppy eyes at him. "Please? I'll do something that you want again." He chuckled a little. "Especially if it's as good as the last thing you wanted me to do."  
  
Seto looked thoughtfully at the soapy water. "Do you remember that picture I have of you?"  
  
"The one by your bed? Yeah, I remember it, you sap." He grinned cheekily at him. "But what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I've been thinking of getting some more pictures of you."  
  
"And what? If you get them you'll consider the whole 'role reversal' thing?" Katsuya's tone was hopeful.  
  
"I will possibly think about it. Possibly." He repeated.  
  
"Okay then! I got loads of pictures of me! I can give you school pictures, this one picture of me cooking, one where I'm creaming Honda at basketball, one where I-"  
  
"As nice as those pictures sound, puppy, they're not the kind I'm talking about."  
  
Katsuya gave him a puzzled look. "Then what kind are you talking about?"  
  
Seto chose his words carefully. "More...personal pictures."  
  
"Personal pictures?" Katsuya cocked his head to the side. "Like when I little?"  
  
"No...though I would like those, too. What I mean is private ones." He gave Jou a pointed look hoping he'd catch on. He didn't. Seto sighed. "Provocative pictures, Katsuya."  
  
A red tinge appeared on Katsuya's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "Oh. Those kind of pictures." His embarrassment seemed to vanish as rapidly as it had come as he stepped closer to Seto, bringing their bodies into contact. He lowered his head and looked through his eyelashes alluringly. "I guess I wouldn't mind having you take a fe-"  
  
"Katsuya! Quit flirting and move on to the next dish!" His father called out behind him. "You've been rinsing that glass for the past five minutes!"  
  
Katsuya's face turned an impossible red and he numbly took the still soapy bowl from Seto and started to rinse. The taller boy snickered at him, but in a low voice said into his ear, "I'll take you up on the offer sometime."  
  
"There." Katsuya said when he rinsed the last dish. "Done."  
  
His father looked up. "Funny how quick it goes when you're not hitting on your boyfriend."  
  
Seto watched as the puppy flushed yet again. It was absolutely adorable.  
  
"Well, Seto," Mr. Jounouchi said. "It was nice meeting you. I'd like to get to know you better in the future. You're not half bad. I suppose my son could do worse." The comment caused Seto to inwardly swell with pride. He hadn't come right out and said it, but the man had implied that he liked him. That he liked him for Katsuya. Seto glanced down at the blonde who looked pleased, too.  
  
"I'd like to get to know you better, as well." Seto replied. "I suppose we should be going."  
  
Mr. Jounouchi's smile faltered. "We?" He repeated.  
  
"Yes, we. Katsuya's staying at my house tonight." Seto answered. 'HONESTY!!!' He thought in a mentally frantic voice.  
  
The man looked at his son, then Seto, then at his son again. "You're going...home with him?"  
  
"Well...yeah." Katsuya said quietly, shuffling his feet and refusing to meet his father's eyes.  
  
Mr. Jounouchi refocused his attention on Seto. "He's going home with you?"  
  
Seto frowned a little. Why had he even said anything?! The man was finally starting to not not like him! "Unless, you would rather he stay here."  
  
"And if he stayed here, am I right to assume he'd just sneak down the fire escape?"  
  
"Knowing him, he'd probably just jump." Seto responded promptly.  
  
The man sighed. "I suppose I can't stop you, and it's not like this is a new thing with the two of you. But from now on, Katsuya, I want you to leave a note or something when you're staying at Seto's to...er, when you're staying at Seto's. All right?"  
  
Katsuya nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! I'll see you some time tomorrow, Dad. Good night!"  
  
Seto and Mr. Jounouchi both gave a short wave and Seto couldn't help noticing the small threatening glare the man had shot in his direction just as he was shutting the door. Oh well. What did he expect? Of course he wouldn't be elated about the thought of his son leaving to go to some boy's house to sleep with him.  
  
"That was great!" Katsuya exclaimed giddily as they made their way to the car. "He liked you! He actually liked you!"  
  
"Is it that shocking, puppy?"  
  
"Well...you do kind of give off this whole keep-the-hell-away-from-me vibe to most people." His voice dropped a little and he huddled closer to Seto. "So, about those pictures..."  
  
***  
  
The large bedroom was dark, save the small amount of moonlight spilling through the crack between the two curtains on Seto's window. The light grazed over Katsuya's features, giving the boy an unearthly glow. His blonde hair was splayed on the pillow and his eyelashes created black crescents on his cheeks. His mouth was opened just a little, his breath soft and controlled, and he was beautiful.  
  
Seto had propped himself up on his elbow and was watching his puppy sleep peacefully and totally unaware of the scrutiny of the other boy. He brought his fingers up to play with strands of blonde hair. He twirled it around his finger and then released it, watching with amazed fascination at the lock uncoiled its self. Then he would repeat the process all over. He couldn't help but still be at awe at how soft his puppy's hair was. His hand drifted from Katsuya's hair to his smooth cheek. A finger rubbed against it, careful not to wake him.  
  
He leaned his face in, breathing in Katsuya's sweet scent as he did so, and pressed his lips against Katsuya's cheek in a chaste kiss. "I love you, Katsuya." He whispered almost inaudibly into his ear.  
  
"I knew you did." Came a cheeky response.  
  
Seto jumped back, dragging a couple sheets with him. "You're awake?!"  
  
Katsuya turned around to face Seto. His mouth was curved into a mischievous grin. "Uh huh. I started staying awake a little longer once I realized you spend a good hour watching me."  
  
Seto glared at him and hoped silently it was too dark for Katsuya to see the awful blush that had set into his cheeks. He crossed his arms defiantly and flipped around so his back was toward Katsuya.  
  
He heard Katsuya chuckle and his glare at nothing narrowed. Seto could feel the shift in the bed as Katsuya moved closer to him. Gentle lips kissed his shoulder, but he did not respond and continued to ignore the other boy.  
  
Katsuya draped an arm around Seto's stomach and whispered softly, "I love you."  
  
Seto didn't say anything back. Instead, he reached down and clasped Katsuya's hand in his, intertwining their fingers.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
And there it is! The complete story of Snowed In!! Thank you for reading and please review!!  
  
OH! About the side stories...TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!! I have a few suggestions(most of you seem to want to know what's going on with Mokuba, Malik, and Marik) Suggest as many things as you want.  
  
Oh, and Yami Pain? Your suggestion for a side story won't be one. I think I'm going to make it a full fledged story ^_^ Yay you!  
  
I have ideas now!! Woo hoo! 


End file.
